A Shot in the Dark
by Ladykestrel
Summary: The mysterious disappearance of a young couple and the subsequent crime investigation cause Brass and Iris to embark on a case fraught with twists and turns that will test the mettle of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: "CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by ANTHONY E. ZUIKER, JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Worldwide Inc., Alliance Atlantis Corporation, CSI Productions and CBS Productions, All Rights Reserved. This is a purely an outlet of creative writing inspired by a superb TV series. The character of Iris King is my own creation.

A/N: The mysterious disappearance of a young couple and the subsequent crime investigation cause Brass and Iris to embark on a case fraught with twists and turns that will test the mettle of their relationship.

Episode Influences: "Fallen Idols; Way To Go; A Bullet Runs Through it (I & II)."

Rated: M (for sensuality)

Acknowledgements: William Shakespeare Sonnet 47. "When You Say Nothing at All," sung by Allison Krause and Keith Whitley, written by Don Schultz and Paul Overstreet. "Your Man," sung by Josh Turner, written by Chris Dubois, Chris Stapleton, Jace Everett. "Let Me," sung by Pat Green; I was unable to locate the songwriter(s).

Thanks to JoanP for her flawless beta assistance and input, and to MelO for being a sounding board.

"A Shot in the Dark"

Chapter One

The young couple looked immediately out of place as they pulled up in front of a run-down house in a Mercedes Benz SLK sport coupe. The home had burglar bars on the windows and front door. A dog could be heard barking angrily in the back yard. The man made another quick call on his cell phone.

"I don't like it here, so could we please go?" The young woman asked, nervously twisting her long, curly blonde hair between her fingers.

"This'll only take a minute. My contact is dry so this is the quickest score I could manage. He recommended these dudes who'll take care of me! I'll be right back! Don't worry about your dad. Both our parents think we've gone out of town for a trip to Cancun." Her male companion reassured her, giving her a quick kiss as he got out of the car and headed up to the house to knock on the door of the dimly lit front porch. The door opened and he stepped inside.

Several minutes passed and the door opened again, the young woman's eyes straining to make out three figures approaching the car. Her companion was flanked by two Hispanic men. Her heart began to pound fearfully as the adrenalin flushed through her body.

"Jeremy?"

"Just do as they say, Taryn, and we'll be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The patrolman passed the car again on his rounds. It was parked sideways in a Kroger parking lot and took up four spaces. The store manager had called to complain since the car had been sitting there for over 24 hours and had never been moved. He ran the plate as per usual protocol and the return he got caused him to curse as he quickly reached for his car radio.

Brass met Grissom and Catherine at the scene of the abandoned car which was now cordoned off.

"I've got the whole team pulled in as you said to get here quick, Jim, so what's the story here? Grissom asked as he set his kit on the ground. Catherine stood by him as she also surveyed the scene, pausing to push away a strand of her fiery red hair as it strayed across her cheek.

"The sheriff's requesting you and your team personally for this one, Gil. Ecklie's probably going to crap a brick without benefit of lubrication but that's life in the political lane," Brass said as he opened up his pocket notepad out to review his notes.

"Looks pretty routine, Jim, even though it's a Mercedes," Catherine observed.

"This little beauty is registered to a Jeremy Towers," Jim read from his notes.

"Who is…?" Catherine questioned with a curious look.

"Son of Anthony Towers, millionaire real estate broker and owner of the luxury condo Twin Towers here in Vegas," Brass clarified.

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous," Grissom commented wryly.

"Gil, it gets better. Jeremy was reported missing by his father this morning after not retuning home for well over a week. He was last seen on a date with his girlfriend," Brass said, pausing, to keep the suspense going.

"Rich boy goes out with rich girlfriend or someone from the wrong side of the tracks?" Catherine supposed with an arched brow.

"Nah, try Taryn McGregor, daughter of District Attorney Ian McGregor, who was also reported missing by her father at the same time," Brass stated with a cocked eyebrow while his chin jutted thoughtfully.

"The same new district attorney whose been going aggressively after the jugular of drug dealers and traffickers these last six months and making a name for himself?" Grissom recalled.

"Give that man a cigar!" Brass exclaimed. "The couple was supposed to be on vacation in Cancun but neither of them showed up to work yesterday or at home. The parents haven't heard from either of them and calls to their cell or home phones go to voicemail."

"So the news hasn't gotten hold of this tidbit yet?" Catherine asked, opening her kit.

"Let's just say the sheriff and undersheriff want this handled discretely before a full-blown disclosure is made. The LVPD was given the license number of Jeremy's car and a patrolman responding to a complaint of an abandoned car called in the plate number and here we are," Brass indicated further from his notes.

"Catherine, shall we?" Grissom questioned as he gloved up and made ready to dust his side for fingerprints before opening the car door while Catherine did the same.

"Oh, Lord, won't you please buy me a Mercedes Benz," Catherine sang off-key in a false raspy Southern drawl to mimic Janis Joplin as Grissom shot her an amused glance.

"I don't think American Idol's holding any auditions in Vegas in the near future, so

front seat or back seat?" Grissom joked dryly. "Hmm, I got partials and full prints."

"Back seat, where the action is…sugah," Catherine replied with a slight smirk. She showed Grissom the prints she'd lifted herself before she enveloped them.

Catherine heard Brass snorting in laughter behind her and shot him a wink which he returned with a blowing kiss.

"Have fun, you two! I'm headed back to the office, call my cell if you need anything," Brass chuckled as he headed to his Dodge Charger.

Catherine began to scrutinize the back seat, collecting several strands of long, curling blondish hair as well as shorter auburn hair, carefully separating and bagging the hairs. Quick use of her UV light showed some stains in the upholstery that she swiftly swabbed and capped.

Grissom was also checking over every nook and cranny that the front seat had to offer. He took representative samples of fibers and miscellaneous particulate matter from the seat cushions and floorboard. A piece of pink silky fabric was on the floorboard of the front passenger side that was frayed as if torn from the original article of clothing. Grissom also bagged and catalogued this. Finally, he dusted for prints and lifted three different sets from the steering wheel and dashboard area as well as inner door handles.

"Not much to speak of here, Gil, other than some back seat fun from the stains I swabbed," Catherine mused as she shut her kit.

"There's no sign of forced entry, no blood, nothing looks out of place…hello," Grissom pondered as he suddenly spied something poking out from under the sun visor above the driver's side. He reached in and pulled out a legal-size white envelope. Catherine looked on quizzically.

Scrawled on the envelope was "confession is good for the soul" that Grissom read aloud, then checked inside it and found nothing in it. He also bagged the envelope to take on to the lab.

"What's it mean?" Catherine wondered after hearing Grissom read the cryptic handwriting.

"Let's get the car back to the lab and I'll have Warrick go over it further," Grissom said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he shut his case, but his head was cocked with that intense gaze that was a trademark of his. Catherine walked with him back to his Denali as a tow truck arrived to transport the car back to the crime lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detective Brass?" Jim heard a deep voice say as he looked up from his desk and recognized District Attorney Ian McGregor. Business was good for the homicide department as the murder rate was up in the parts of Las Vegas most infested by pushers and dealers, a byproduct of the DA's aggressive investigation and crackdown tactics. Yet this had also put the district attorney in the sights of those of the criminal persuasion whose profits from drug dealing and/or trafficking were being curtailed by McGregor's efforts.

"The car belonging to your daughter's boyfriend was found abandoned in the parking lot of a Kroger's in Henderson. It's being brought back to the crime lab for the CSI's to continue processing for evidence."

"Is there any word on the whereabouts of Taryn or Jeremy?"

"No, sir, we're still looking for them."

"Are these your best CSI's?"

"Gil Grissom and the rest of his team are top-notch and will be thorough, you have my promise. The sheriff and undersheriff personally requested them."

"Do you have any children, Detective Brass?"

"Uh, yeah, my daughter is in her twenties."

"So is Taryn. Please treat this as if it were your daughter missing out there," Ian McGregor said softly as he left Brass' office.

Brass rubbed the back of his neck, memories of Ellie flooding forth; yeah, he could relate on a personal note about looking for a missing daughter. His gaze rested on the picture of Ellie as a little pig-tailed girl drawing a crayon picture of a pony that he kept on his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conrad Ecklie was waiting for Grissom and Catherine upon their return to the lab in Grissom's office.

"Conrad," Grissom said, acknowledging the director of the lab.

"Gil, this case involving D.A. McGregor's daughter and Anthony Towers' son needs to be solved with thoroughness as well as alacrity and I want your whole team investigating." Ecklie was restless as he paced a bit in Grissom's office.

Grissom thought the pressure being brought to bear on the lab's director was no doubt acute from not only the sheriff's level but also from the district attorney's office wanting access to all information yet discretely at this point.

"We're on it, Conrad. I'm already formulating the assignments for my team." Grissom still felt a bit possessive even though he'd gotten his team back together two years ago post Nick's kidnapping after Ecklie initially disbanded it.

"Thanks, Gil, my butt's in the sights of sheriff as well as the DA's office," Ecklie admitted, confirming Grissom's suspicions. He gave Grissom a curt nod and strode out of the office.

Grissom seated himself at his desk and opened the case file on the missing young couple. He began to outline it as well, deciding who would be doing what. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

Father Steven Powell stood quietly in his doorway. Grissom's memory shifted quickly to the past case involving Benjamin Jennings, whose suicide had affected Grissom as he'd desperately tried to get him to implicate his brother who had committed the murders that he was falsely accused of. Grissom would never forget the horrific scene of the frantic efforts to save the young man on the floor of his jail cell who'd torn open both wrists with his own teeth and bled to death. He and Father Powell had also had a series of friendly philosophic conversations thereafter regarding Grissom's nonparticipation as a Catholic amongst other topics.

"Father Powell, please come in. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Grissom asked as he gestured to the chair across from his desk. He rose to shake Father Powell's hand before the priest also sat down.

"Gil, I wish I could I say I was stopping by merely to exchange pleasantries, but the reason for my visit is more urgent than that," Father Powell replied with a hint of sadness.

"Please go on, Father," Grissom urged.

"You're investigating an abandoned car and have in your possession a white envelope bearing the message 'confession is good for the soul' and I am here related to that statement." Father Powell began as Grissom's face manifested surprise. "Yesterday, I received the confession of an individual who made known some disturbing information that I in turn was to convey to the authorities this afternoon. You're the person I felt best qualified to process this information. I was bound to not divulge these details until this time. I also cannot reveal the identity of the person, as you know. The information is regarding a missing young couple."

Grissom was on the phone instantly, calling Brass into his office. Brass strode into Grissom's office moments later, his own expression wide-eyed with questions. He pulled out his pocket notebook to also take down pertinent information before taking a seat beside Father Powell.

"Captain Brass," Father Powell said amiably as he exchanged a quick handshake with Jim.

"Hey, Father Powell, thanks for coming in," Brass said.

"Father, every detail you can provide may be critical to the outcome of finding Taryn McGregor and Jeremy Towers whose disappearance isn't public knowledge yet," Grissom encouraged.

"I was asked to hear the confession of an individual who doesn't attend my church. This person was very nervous and agitated, frequently breaking into tears as the confession was given. The information I was given grieved me considerably to hear. According to this person, Jeremy and Taryn went to a house well-known for drug dealing. Jeremy had come to the front door to purchase cocaine and heroin. Two men who live at this house deal drugs and asked Jeremy to bring Taryn inside. He refused and they drew guns to force his cooperation. They accompanied Jeremy back outside to where Taryn was waiting in a Mercedes Benz. Jeremy and Taryn were forced back into the house at gunpoint. Jeremy attempted to take Taryn and run. The person confessing to me did not elaborate further and gave me this. I kept it as I received it and touched it as little as possible." Father Powell finished as he produced a folded up piece of paper inside a plastic Ziploc bag that he gave to Grissom.

Grissom quickly gloved his hands as he carefully opened up the paper, noting a crudely drawn map and directions in the same scrawled handwriting that had been on the envelope. Brass' cell phone also began to ring insistently.

"Brass. When? Okay. No, I'll update Gil."

"News, Jim?"

"Yeah, the DA's office just got a call from someone claiming to have Jeremy and Taryn. The demand's been made for the immediate resignation of Ian McGregor or delivery of compromising photos of his daughter using drugs will be delivered to the media. The call was traced to a pay phone near where the car was found in Henderson. Blackmail or resign, deal or no daughter," Brass concluded with a heavy sigh.

"This map will contradict that call if it's true. Jim, I'll need that address so I can send Greg to check for prints and any other evidence," Grissom said as he continued to formulate assignments for this case.

Father Powell stood up wearily. "Gil, if I can be of any further assistance, you have my contact numbers."

"Thanks, Father Powell. I know you're bound by clerical privilege and have given us all the information you can but should you think of anything else please don't hesitate to notify me." Grissom stood to shake the priest's hand in farewell.

"Perhaps we can have another philosophical exchange in the near future," Father Powell said in his quiet, serene voice before departing.

After Father Powell had left, Brass stretched out in his chair as Grissom continued to make notes and organize his team to process the car and now phone booth where the call had been made as well as the map that he now possessed.

"Jim, I'm going to copy the map for you so you can proceed with your department's investigation. I'm calling Iris and Nick in for this leg of it as they're the best suited to do this part." The two CSI's did volunteer work for the Sheriff Mounted Posse for search and rescue missions.

"Looks to be making for a long day, Gil, don't it? And tell Iris hey for me," Brass grinned as he cracked his knuckles before taking the map copy from Grissom and heading to his office to coordinate the LVPD's side of the investigation. Grissom smiled slightly as he watched Brass going down the hallway. It had been a surprise to very few people about Jim and Iris going from friends to dating exclusively. The two behaved more like a married couple than two people merely dating for several months.

"Sara, it's Grissom. Look, I need you on-call due to a priority case that's developing. If not, whatever you make for dinner tonight is fine and I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, too." Grissom said into his cell phone in a low voice.

He ran a hand over his now clean-shaven face and vividly remembered Sara's gentle strokes with the razor over his face and throat as she had shaved off his beard. A smile crossed his face as he recalled her question of if he trusted her and his reply of 'intimately'. Her lips had brushed his after every other stroke of the razor, causing him to feel more aroused with each touch of her hand as it caressed his face or neck. The moment she had finished wiping off his face with the hot towel, he had simply swept her up in his arms as he carried her to bed with the next several hours passing most pleasantly before they fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris nearly tripped over a large chew toy on her way to get her cell phone as it rang with the ring tone set for Grissom. Grumbling, she tossed the toy to her bloodhounds as they lay on the tile floor of the kitchen. Their tails thumped the floor in unison as she made it to her phone just before voicemail took over.

"King!"

"Iris, we've got a case developing and your experience as a volunteer with the Sheriff's Mounted Posse team is needed. Nick will be joining you as well." Grissom went on to give her a quick overview of the case and describe the significance of the map Father Powell had given him.

"Okies, boss, just tell me where I need to be with Kyrie and the dogs but I'll also trailer Whiskey in for Nick."

"By the way, Iris, Brass sends his regards and he'll join us at the site."

"Think I can get him on Kyrie this time?"

"Good luck there, Iris, but the closest he gets to riding something is during sports playoffs when he's riding his recliner into the ground with his TV remote," Grissom joked.

"One of these days he's going to have to surprise me," Iris griped but good-naturedly.

"How soon can you meet us there?"

"I can be there within 90 minutes."

"Great, see you there and thanks, Iris."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thirty minutes out of Vegas, the terrain shifted from being mostly flat to more hilly and remote with ravines and bluffs. In this particular area it was only accessible by 4-wheel drive vehicles or ATVs and beyond that only by hiking or horseback. The map given to Grissom by Father Powell had led them to a remote series of large hills with such ravines. It was also extremely rocky. The sight that had been marked to check was a very deep and narrow ravine protected by high rock walls. There was nowhere on top of this area that a helicopter could safely land to deposit the CSI's to repel into the ravine. The only safe way in was to go by horseback, thus resulting in Iris and Nick arriving in her Jeep which was pulling a horse trailer bearing Kyrie and Whiskey.

Grissom's decision to just use just two CSI's was due to the location of the potential crime scene and the fact that it was in an area what was nearly inaccessible by conventional means. The need to keep the scene as pristine as possible required the use of limited personnel until it could be fully processed.

Grissom met them as Iris went back to unload the horses which were already saddled. Durante and Cyrano were in the back of the Jeep begging for Grissom's attention so he scratched behind their ears. Nick gave Iris a hand in bringing out Whiskey, a large blood bay quarter horse gelding. The horse was considerably larger than Kyrie, a steel gray gelding with black socks and mane and tail. Both horses stood quietly side by side. Grissom gave Kyrie a pat on neck as the little horse nickered a friendly greeting to him.

"Griss, do you have an article of clothing for the dogs to work from?" Iris asked.

"Yes, this was left by the father," Grissom replied as he held a shirt up.

Just then, Brass pulled up in an LVPD Ford Expedition. He was wearing jeans to Iris' surprise when he got out and approached them but she said nothing other than taking a furtive look and silently sighing. The man didn't wear jeans nearly enough.

"We're ready to go when you give the word, boss," Nick told Grissom.

"Be careful out there," Grissom said as Nick swung up onto his saddle and grasped the reins. Whiskey impatiently tossed his head in response.

Iris went to get on Kyrie as Jim stepped up to help her if needed. She climbed on in one fluid movement and slid her feet into both stirrups as she gave Brass a fond look. He patted Kyrie on the neck as the horse turned his head to nose at Brass' pockets. Jim gave Iris a questioning look.

"He's looking for a treat. Jim, what do you have?"

"Uh, I've got a peppermint."

"Perfect."

"So how do I give it to him?"

"Just hold if flat in the palm of your hand and he'll do the rest."

Jim did so and Kyrie eagerly lipped up the peppermint with gusto, causing Brass to comment, "Man, the dates I could get if I had that tongue."

Iris rolled her eyes and shook her head. Nick began laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his saddle while Grissom himself stifled a grin.

"C'mon, Iris, we're burning daylight," Nick finally said after his laughter had subsided.

"Griss, let the dogs scent the piece of clothing you have," Iris instructed.

Grissom complied and let the dogs out of the Jeep. He knelt beside them to allow them to sniff the piece of clothing thoroughly. Durante's head went up as he loudly snuffled the air and the cloth once more, as Cyrano mimicked his partner as well. Both dogs began to whine excitedly as they strained at their leashes which Grissom removed at this point.

The dogs went beside Kyrie who nosed both of the dogs in greeting. They promptly sat by Iris with wagging tails that raised little puffs of dust from the sandy soil beneath them. The use of horse and dog teams was beginning to gain in popularity for scent work, and they had only recently passed the trials required for her animals to be used for such work. Iris gave two sharp blasts on the whistle she carried, the command for the dogs to begin trailing.

Nick nudged Whiskey who took off at a fast walk, followed by Iris on Kyrie, as the bloodhounds sped past them with baying cries. They quickly urged the horses into a brisk trot as they headed up the steep hill toward the ravine as indicated on the map.

Grissom and Brass watched them go, wondering what awaited Nick and Iris.

Nick followed Iris as the horses made their way up the rocky hillside as the dogs preceded them, their baying cry ringing from inside the ravine as they changed to high-pitched yelps. Iris gave a sharp loud whistle three times, while Nick gave her a questioning look.

"I'm signaling the dogs to stop where they're at so nothing's disturbed," Iris informed him.

"You mean they won't try to dig or anything?" Nick sounded impressed.

"Well, that's a risk but those two have never failed me yet during a trial run," Iris replied confidently.

As they came through a narrow gap in the hillside, they rode into a high-walled ravine and quickly dismounted where the bloodhounds awaited them. Iris snapped leashes onto each dog while Nick tied the reins of horses to a tree that would shade the animals.

The dogs continued on with Iris as Nick walked briskly beside her. He often marveled at how she kept up for one who was on the short side, her gait reminding him of a wind-up toy dog. At the base of a large rock outcropping, the dogs stopped and sniffed the air urgently. A mound of recently turned earth was noted beneath the rocky projection. Nick took a series of photographs as he carefully approached, noting three sets of footprints in the sandy earth.

"I got the feeling some bad juju went down here, Iris," Nick commented as he came back for his kit to take casts of the footprints along with a small shovel.

Iris took the dogs back to the tree for them to wait with the horses, getting her kit from Kyrie's saddle then walking quickly back to rejoin Nick. She also helped him take casts of the prints while Nick radioed their initial findings to Grissom and Brass.

A dried deep red stain darkened the ground near the heaped-up earth, a spray of the same wine-colored fluid and light gray globs of dried tissue dotted the wall of the ravine above the ground. After photographing these two areas with Nick's camera, Iris took several swabs and applied a mixture of phenolphthalein and hydrogen peroxide and noted the deep pink color denoting this to be blood. She also took soil samples for further analysis. Nick now began the process of carefully shoveling aside the dirt.

After digging down less than two feet, Nick let out a low whistle as he uncovered a hand clutching a piece of pink satiny fabric. Iris took intermittent pictures as Nick continued to carefully scoop aside the soil from what was now a grave…and a homicide scene. Nick stopped long enough to radio the discovery of a body that the map had indicated to Grissom. Iris shook her head sadly as the rest of body continued to be uncovered. Nick's nose wrinkled as the smell of decomposition permeated the air, as he looked away a moment from the evidence of insect activity.

"Is it Jeremy Towers?" Iris asked softly.

"Can't tell, the body's in pretty bad shape," Nick replied as he reacted again to the odor of decay. "Sheesh, Iris, doesn't the smell get to you?"

Iris shrugged as she took out a small recorder take notes about the victim. "The victim is a fully clothed young Caucasian male found laying face-up in a shallow grave about 2 feet deep. The victim's hair is auburn, eye color indeterminate secondary to advanced decomposition. A scrap of pink satin-like material is found clutched in the right hand that looks like a sleeve along with what appear to be blondish hairs. Two bullet holes are readily apparent on visual examination, one in the forehead with an exit wound to the back of the head and another in the left upper arm. A small pool of dried blood was noted by the gravesite as well as blood splatter and possible brain matter on the rock wall above. Advanced decomposition is noted as well as evidence of insect activity. A large gold-colored class ring with a red center stone from the University of Las Vegas is present on the third finger of the right hand. The body will be sealed in a body bag and taken back to the lab for autopsy."

"Iris, let's try to see if we can locate either bullet," Nick said after their initial sifting of the grave's soil failed to show a bullet. They each stood up to begin a careful spiraling out search of the immediate area. Iris scanned the rock face above where the blood spatter had occurred, Nick doing the same as he moved to her right.

"Iris!"

"Find something?"

"I think so, but it's higher than I can get to."

"Here, boost me up."

Nick folded his hands as Iris carefully stepped into them and he pushed her up the rocky wall. She scrabbled for a toe hold with her boots as she clung to the lip of a rocky projection by where Nick had pointed. He kept his hands on her butt to stabilize her.

"Sorry, Iris!"

"No worries! I think I see what caught your eye!"

With care, Iris took a shaky picture of the bullet hole with a smaller digital camera she had and then used a gloved hand to remove a bullet from where it was lodged in a groove from its trajectory. Dried blood was still present on the bullet. Iris let out a whoop as she gingerly placed the bullet in an envelope and slid back down into Nick's waiting arms.

"There's still dried blood on the bullet, so let's hope it matches the victim!" Iris grinned up at Nick.

"Uh, don't tell Brass I had my hands on your rump, he'd probably string me up!" Nick joked.

"Only if he dusts me for fingerprints," Iris assured him with a faint smile.

Iris then went back to Kyrie to remove a large pack off the back of the saddle and returned to Nick. With great care, they put the body in a large canvas body bag that was placed onto a metal frame to travois the body back to David, the assistant coroner, was now waiting with Grissom and Brass. The plan had been to attach the travois to Whiskey, but the horse snorted and shied from the body much to Nick's displeasure.

"Okay, you're going to the glue factory when we get back," Nick fumed at his horse.

"Whiskey's a good search and rescue horse but I don't believe he's been used to bring a body back. I think Kyrie will do the job for us," Iris assured him as she went to lead Kyrie to the travois. The little horse stood patiently as Iris and Nick securely attached the travois frame to the saddle.

"Can he take all that and you back?" Nick asked doubtfully.

"Nicky, when your big stud of a horse is tuckered out this little guy will be good to go for some time yet," Iris replied with a wide smile exuding faith in her little horse.

"He's a game little fella, for sure," Nick's Texan drawl coming through before he radioed Grissom to tell them they were on their way out.

Nick helped Iris into her saddle before going to mount up himself on Whiskey. The dogs waited patiently for Iris' command of a sharp whistle to follow them as they headed out of the ravine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom put his sunglasses on as he looked up the steep hillside for Nick and Iris. Brass did the same as he also scanned the terrain for sight of them. Grissom pointed as Nick appeared in their sight first as Whiskey nervously slid a bit as he came down the hill but Nick kept the now-skittish horse under rein and the horse calmed somewhat. Behind them came Iris on Kyrie, the smaller horse the picture of patience as he delicately bore his dual burdens. Durante and Cyrano at Iris' hand signal had raced on ahead to come sit by Brass who was by far their favorite person.

Nick stayed beside Iris though Whiskey was being a bit of a handful wanting to break out in a run. Nick tightened his reins and walked Whiskey in a small circle by Kyrie until the larger horse quieted down. His tossing head now the only sign of the larger horse's fretting. Kyrie remained steadfast at a slow walk with the travois behind him, seeming to sense that a stable pace was required of him.

Grissom and Brass walked up as the horses were stopped. Nick dismounted easily and waited on Iris. Brass had gone up to Iris as she swung over and slid from the saddle into his waiting arms. He looked down with pride at her as she smiled shyly back. David now went to check out the body after the travois poles had been removed from Kyrie's saddle.

"Hey, David, how's business?" Iris asked.

"Pretty dead," David replied before breaking into a smile.

Nick groaned but grinned at the same time at the pun, Grissom and Brass shaking their heads in unison.

"Kind of deadpan for you isn't it, David?" Iris asked as the men collectively groaned at her.

"Death is hereditary," David joked back at Iris, eliciting even more pronounced groans from Grissom, Brass and Nick.

"Hey, hey, hey, I can be humorous too, guys!" Iris exclaimed with mock severity.

"Seriously, I'd say he's been dead over a week but we'll know more after we get the body back to the morgue, " David said as he readied the body to be taken on to the coroner's office, where "Doc" Al Robbins would perform the autopsy for an official cause of death.

Grissom looked at his watch. "Iris, you better get the horses back to the stable. It'll be dark soon enough."

"Yeah, Griss is right! Do you want any help taking them back?" Nick agreed.

"Nope, I've got it and I'll see you guys back at the ranch, uh, I mean lab," Iris said with a slight giggle.

Nick helped her load Whiskey and Kyrie into the trailer and she then waved to all of them as she pulled slowly away.

"I'm heading out too, Gil, so I'll see you back at the lab where we can piece together what's going on while I call Sheriff Atwater," Brass said with a slight grimace as he gave Grissom a friendly slap on the back and climbed into the Expedition.

"See you back there, Jim. I'm calling Ecklie as well so we keep the higher ups informed and satisfied," Grissom agreed as he pulled out his cell phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reaching the stable, Iris parked her Jeep and went to unload the horses. She tended to Whiskey first and got him cooled down before putting him in his stall. The horse was owned by the Sheriff's Department for the Mounted Posse, and the person in charge of his care this month would be by later.

Iris then brought Kyrie out and took him to the round pen, slowly running the horse through figure eights to help him cool down. Unknown to her, Brass had pulled up on the other side of the stable, out of her sight and now watched her admiringly as she rode the little gray horse. His eyes widened as he noted she was riding without the use of reins. The horse responded to leg signals and verbal cues.

Reluctantly, Iris slowed Kyrie to a walk and then dismounted to walk him into the stable where, to her surprise but unspoken delight, Brass was standing there by the stall.

"Hey, Jim, what brings you out here? Shouldn't you be out catching bad guys?" She asked while removing Kyrie's saddle and blanket.

"I'm not due on shift until tonight, same as you, but thought I'd show up to watch you riding." Jim replied, trying his best to sound casual.

"Well, it's a nice surprise to see you." Iris said, wondering what he was doing out at the stable just the same.

"What's it called the way you ride…English, Western, American?" Brass asked, knowing he was in deep water here.

Iris tied the bridle reins and turned toward Brass. He could tell by her amused look he was not only in deep water, he was drowning.

"I ride Western." She stood with hands on hips expectantly.

"Uh, well, I just wondered how you'd ride me?" Brass asked suggestively with a faintly lop-sided grin, knowing he asked for shock value as much as anything else.

Iris slowly walked up to him and looked appraisingly at him from head to toe, hands still on hips and the toe of one boot tapping the ground for emphasis. She suddenly tugged at his belt buckle before sliding a hand into each of his jean pockets and burying them deep to have a good feel around. Brass let out a soft groan of surprise as her hands slowly circled around before moving toward meeting beneath his belt buckle. Iris stopped just short of centering on his quickly aroused nature.

"Bareback, yup, definitely bareback is the way I'd ride you," said Iris saucily with a coquettish sparkle in her eyes that bespoke more at the same time.

Jim's arms suddenly enfolded her and kept her hands trapped in his pockets, as he pinned her against the stable wall in a long, searching kiss that she fervently returned.

Kyrie's impatient nicker caused them to reluctantly end the kiss. He nickered again and tossed his head for emphasis, causing Brass and Iris to laugh. Iris stepped away to lead Kyrie into the stall, leaving behind a very surprised Jim Brass whose mind was astir with some very intimate thoughts and images of Iris.

Brass' cell phone rang and disrupted a nice little interlude he was imagining with Iris as he grimaced, preferring his train of thought to answering the phone. "Brass."

"Jim, this is Gil. Positive identification was just made by Anthony Towers on the body recovered from the ravine as that of his son Jeremy. The class ring and clothing matched. He's scheduled a press conference for early this evening along with Ian McGregor to appeal for the safe return of their children."

Brass sighed upon hearing the news. Iris was busy getting hay and feed for Kyrie as he informed Grissom, "I'm up here with Iris at the stable and I'll update her. Talk to you later."

Iris had finished her task and given Kyrie a final pat on his nose before she rejoined Brass. She gave him a questioning look as Jim hung up with Grissom. Brass went on to say, "Gil tells me it was the body of Jeremy Towers you and Nick found. Jeremy's father and Taryn's father will be having a news conference later."

Iris' eyes reflected her sadness at the news as one family had to accept the unthinkable and another family maintained vigil on the fate of their child. Jim moved to hold her close as she nestled against him.

"Come on, let's head back to the lab after you drop off the dogs at home and get Bryan next door to watch them. You grab some clothes and you can take a nap at my place as its closer to the lab and then ride in with me," Brass said persuasively.

"I'm in," Iris agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Warrick was processing the Mercedes Benz that Grissom had requested as soon as the car had been returned to the lab. Catherine had joined him as well to help. Additional use of the UV light had not shown any occult blood evidence or unusual trace evidence for them to work with. Warrick was now dusting for more prints in addition to what Grissom had obtained earlier. No hits had occurred when the prints had been run through the AFIS database. Catherine's cell phone rang showing Grissom's number.

"Yeah, Gil, got it. We're making another sweep through the car but nothing dramatic yet. What about the store parking lot surveillance tapes?"

"Sofia is working that up and is getting them to Archie in the A/V lab as quickly as possible."

"And Greg?"

"I'm waiting on his call from the phone booth."

"Okay, Warrick or I will call if anything comes up."

Catherine hung her phone up as she resumed her search of the front seat driver's side while Warrick worked on the passenger side. He gave her a deep-dimpled smile of encouragement before following it with a squeeze of her shoulder. She stopped for a moment to appreciate his being there with her as she arched an eyebrow at him. His gaze suddenly shifted as a sparkle caught his eye in the steering wheel.

"Cat?"

"What?"

"Check it out," Warrick said as he took a pair of tweezers and pulled out a piece of acrylic fingernail with glitter nail polish.

"Now how did we miss that?" Catherine queried with a surprised look.

"The way it was jammed in there we'd probably never have seen it except for when I was looking at you just then," Warrick said with a trace of flirting. "It looks like some human nail has grown up underneath the acrylic part and it tore off."

Catherine's eyes dropped from Warrick's frank gaze as a blush followed which was unusual for her.

"You been taking lessons from Iris in blushing 'cause you look extra-fly right now?" Warrick teased her.

"It must be warm in here because I don't blush," Catherine insisted.

"Right and everybody wins in Vegas," Warrick joked.

"Better get that to the DNA lab to process," Catherine urged before her stare back at Warrick betrayed her thoughts entirely. "I'll continue going through the car until you get back."

"Let's also check to see if there's a GPS on this bad boy, Cat. It might shed some light on where they were last before the car ended up in the parking lot," Warrick considered with another deadly smile that made Catherine's heart skip a beat.

He then nodded and placed the piece of nail in a specimen jar to mark and catalogue as evidence, then got out of the car to head in to the DNA lab section. His gait was casual but belied the natural self-assured way he carried himself. Catherine let out a soft "whew" as she watched him go, saying to herself that was a close one. The end of his marriage to Tina had caused Warrick to throw himself fully into work and he welcomed the opportunity to focus his energies in that direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg was in Henderson checking over the phone booth where the call had been made to Ian McGregor's office. He carefully dusted for prints and groaned at the number of different prints he was noting. Be patient, he admonished himself. He also took swabs of the inside and outside of the ear and mouth pieces of the phone for DNA analysis if needed. The only other clue they had to go by was that the voice that had called the district attorney's office was a female with a heavy Spanish accent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom sat at his desk late that afternoon, brooding over the additional evidence secured by his team. Sara joined him then. He'd sent her to interview both of victims' parents that morning as well as to do an initial cursory look at each one's apartments. She'd been gone several hours and it was a wearied look she gave Grissom as she sat down across from him.

"Sara, I'm sorry, that was a lot to have you do today but everyone's been scattered to the four winds today."

"Griss, it's okay and I know everyone's busting butt on this one."

"Did you turn up anything?"

"Well, in spite of dealing with two very prominent Vegas families, I've been able to glean some interesting tidbits."

"Such as...?"

"Jeremy Towers had been in an exclusive private drug rehab program recently, but he apparently relapsed and his father was working to get him back in. Jeremy refused his father's help, seeming to think that he could kick this on his own. Jeremy was employed in his father's business and was on his way to be being made a partner in the Towers Enterprise Company. Taryn was working as a social worker for Children's Protective Services. Jeremy and Taryn had been dating steadily for two years. The relationship appeared stable and marriage was being discussed in spite of Jeremy's substance abuse problems. The night the couple disappeared Jeremy told their families they were going to Cancun on a pre-engagement trip for two weeks."

"Good work, Sara, as always," Grissom said. His team was pulling in for the night to be ready for more work in the case as the swing shift and Ecklie's team were taking any other calls to allow them to work solely on this case.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The team members were now in the break room to collectively go over what evidence they had collected. The TV droned in the background as the female

evening news anchor broke the news of what had taken up their day investigating…"Breaking news regarding the press conference being held by District Attorney Ian McGregor and real estate mogul Anthony Towers."

A podium had been set up outside of the LVPD as the press jockeyed for positions as the two men stepped up to the microphones. They both blinked at the glare from the bright overhead lights. Ian McGregor held a prepared statement he would read. The men were flanked by Brass and Sheriff Rory Atwater.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman of the press, for coming on short notice. I am only reading a prepared statement from Mr. Towers and myself. We are taking no questions but further information will be provided by Sheriff Atwater. Two weeks ago, my daughter Taryn and her fiancé Jeremy Towers were to have left on a pre-engagement trip to Cancun. It is now our belief that they met with foul play before ever leaving Las Vegas. A call was received by my office claiming that Jeremy and Taryn were being held and it named certain conditions for their safe release. We are appealing to those holding our children for their safe return and for additional contact to be made as quickly as possible. A reward of one hundred thousand dollars is being offered for any information that leads to this outcome. Sheriff Atwater will provide a description of the car Jeremy and Taryn were last seen in and its license plate number. Thank you again." It was clear that District Attorney McGregor and Anthony Towers were emotionally spent as they both turned from the podium.

Frenzied questions erupted from the amassed press as Sheriff Atwater stepped up to the podium while Brass escorted the stressed-looking men back into the LVPD building. "Sheriff Atwater…" a chorus of voices from the press clamored for his attention.

Grissom turned the TV off, Catherine going on to comment, "Gil, that was a good idea to withhold the fact that Jeremy's body and his car were found and the offering of a reward instead of giving in to the kidnapper's demands to resign or be blackmailed."

"Yeah, it sounds like the lesser of two evils," Greg agreed.

"Sheriff Atwater prefers the political teapot as his beverage of choice," Sara opined, the rest of the team concurring with the sheriff's penchant to stay at the forefront of politics in Vegas.

"Let's keep our focus apolitical. Whoever left that envelope and confessed to Father Powell and gave him that map may be someone who has a conscience about what happened. I think this involves more than one person as it is and this one person may be the key to finding Taryn. This person has already risked much to get information to the authorities and in a way to not endanger their identity. Jeremy's body was not meant to ever be found and the killers took great pains to see to that," Grissom surmised with that intent gaze he had.

"Griss, what do we have thus far?" Iris asked.

"Go for it, Catherine," Grissom said as the attractive redhead stood to go over the board placed in the break room.

"Jeremy Towers' autopsy is underway with Doc Robbins as we speak. A bullet recovered by Nick and Iris from the ravine is consistent with a 0.38-caliber revolver and matches the dimensions of the arm and head wounds. The DNA results of blood found on the bullet are consistent with Jeremy's. The blonde hairs found clutched in his hand have been matched by DNA analysis as Taryn's from a hairbrush provided by District Attorney McGregor, and the pink fabric found with Jeremy was tentatively identified as belonging to a blouse Taryn has worn. " Catherine stopped for a moment to push back an errant strand of fiery red hair before she resumed her sequencing of the evidence gathered by the team.

"Greg's workup of the phone where the call took place resulted in four sets of prints and swabs which are pending for DNA of saliva from the mouthpiece. Warrick and I checked the Mercedes Benz for a GPS unit and are having the dealership work with us to see if it was active at any time. A nail fragment recovered from the steering wheel is pending DNA analysis.

"Taryn's mother reported to us that her daughter never used glitter polish and didn't have acrylic nails. Jeremy was battling substance abuse and had been in rehab recently but apparently relapsed and refused to reenter treatment. He and Taryn were engaged and had an apparently solid relationship aside from Jeremy's addiction problems. Sofia had Archie go over the parking lot surveillance tapes for the last several days and Sofia noted the car was left two nights ago by someone under 5'3" in height, wearing dark clothing, who hurriedly left the parking lot," Catherine finished her summary and sat back down beside Grissom.

"Good work, everyone, tomorrow fresh eyes!" Grissom said as he dismissed his tired team for the night.

The next morning, Grissom rued the fact that usually his graveyard shift would be over and the team able to go home but due to the circumstances of this case everyone was going to have to flexible. Grissom, Iris and Nick now joined "Doc" Al Robbins in the morgue where the body of Jeremy Towers lay. The edges of the Y-incision were visible just above the sheet that covered the young man's body. "Superman" Dave stood next to Al as he had assisted in the autopsy.

"Good morning to some of my favorite CSI's," Al greeted them briskly. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? The cause of death was a through-and-through GSW to the center forehead with an exit point of the mid occipital region. Death was virtually instantaneous. There is also a secondary GSW to the left upper arm in the deltoid area which is not as "fresh" as the head wound. I'd say it took place some time before the fatal wound occurred which was most likely just before the victim was shot and dumped into the shallow grave. I've sent off routine blood and toxicology screens which are still pending," Doc Robbins summarized.

"Thanks, Al, thorough as always," Grissom said as they got ready to leave.

"Boss, what do you think the chances are of finding Taryn alive?" Nick queried as they departed the morgue room.

"It all depends on the person with a conscience out there, I think. Catherine and Warrick got news that the Mercedes GPS system had been disabled at Jeremy's request according to the dealership he got it from at the time of purchase," Grissom replied with disappointment as hopes had been high that the GPS system would shed some light on where the car had been when the young couple went missing.

"Well, I've done a reconstruction this morning of where Jeremy was standing in relation to where we found the bullet. From the laser trajectory established, Jeremy was standing and his height is just over six feet tall. The person who shot Jeremy was at least four inches shorter in relation, so one of our suspects is about five feet seven inches in height," Nick relayed to Grissom.

"That rules out the individual who dumped the car at the parking lot but we continue to follow the evidence," Grissom said simply which was his credo.

"Let's hope then that the person of conscience will have several thousand reasons to come forward again somehow," Iris supposed as she walked quickly beside them. Grissom nodded in agreement.

Brass was on the phone when Iris stopped by his office to say good morning. His eyes lit up at seeing her as a slight smile creased his face and he motioned for her to take a seat. As she did so, she noted he was furiously taking notes from the call he was involved in. Her curiosity was piqued as she raised both eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, Sofia, we'll be ready to go as soon as we have a search warrant so come on by. You'll go with me when we execute it." Brass hung up the phone as Iris took the opportunity to brush his fingertips with her own in a quick gesture of affection.

"A search warrant?" Iris questioned.

"That's right. A tip was called in anonymously to Crimestoppers about the reward about a house where a Mercedes matching the description of Jeremy's was seen several days ago around the time of the couple's disappearance. I just got done updating the sheriff and D.A. McGregor. We're gonna serve a search warrant and see what happens. This time we have the voice of the caller recorded and again it's a woman's voice with a heavy Spanish accent. We'll have the receptionist at the DA's office listen to see if it's a match or not," Brass informed her.

"Be careful. Those places can be tricky. Tell you what, I'll make an extra special dinner tonight before shift," Iris said coaxingly.

"Whatever you make, hon, even if it's leftovers is aces with me. We'll be careful, don't you fret." Brass took a moment to hug Iris close as she buried her head under his chin. Her light citrus spicy perfume filled his nose as he tightened his arms around her.

"Miss you already," Iris whispered, telling Jim what he liked to hear most from her.

"I feel the same, darlin'," Brass murmured.

Sofia stopped by Jim's office and gave a polite "ahem". Brass shot her a grin as he let Iris go reluctantly. "Brass, you ready?"

"You know it! Let's go get some bad guys." Jim buttoned his suit coat as Iris walked with him and Sofia to the hallway. Iris gave him a "B" sign that was her signature good-bye wave that then went over her heart as Brass headed on with Sofia. He shot her a wink in reply.

As they headed for the crack house location, Sofia glanced at Brass and noted his tired facial expression. This case had the detectives and CSI's pouring all they had into it.

"Jim, you look kind of haggard. You need to stop for some coffee?" Sofia asked out of concern.

"Nah, I know I look whipped but this news of the tip is actually perking me up. Sheriff Atwater's been barking up my tree ever since this case started, and he's nipping at Gil's heels too thinking he can speed the investigation along both sides of the fence. I know he smells political favor going his way if the case is resolved promptly," Brass replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Things look pretty tight between you and Iris, so are you two…you know…." Sofia left the question hanging in the air as well as to change the subject. She gave Brass a sly smile awaiting his response.

"Oh, the BIG question? That seems to fall into two categories – are we twisting the sheets, no not yet; are we considering a trip to a JP at two in the morning anytime soon, no. Am I serious about her? Absolutely," Jim responded emphatically with a firm nod of his head.

"You suit each other pretty well is how I see it. You've been good for one another without a doubt." Sofia added as she gave Jim a playful punch on the arm.

He smiled smugly as they continued to drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg dropped by Grissom's office with the fingerprints and DNA results. No hits from AFIS for the fingerprints had resulted, while the DNA profile indicated three males and one female. Greg looked disgusted over the lack of conclusive evidence.

"Greg, you busted butt to get me prompt results so let's hope the DNA analysis on the female proves to be our anonymous caller. I'll call Ecklie, Sheriff Atwater, and D.A. McGregor to update them," Grissom said encouragingly as he pulled out his cell phone.

Wendy suddenly stopped by when she saw Greg in Grissom's office, waving a sheet of paper. "Greg, I've been looking all over for you! This might be of interest to you!"

She handed it to Greg. He scanned over it quickly and then grabbed Wendy in a spontaneous hug. "Wendy, you totally made my day!"

"All in a day's work," Wendy said modestly with a quirky smile before heading back to the DNA part of the lab.

"Hot off the press, boss, we got two matching DNA hits! The piece of nail found by Warrick and a saliva sample from the pay phone are a match for the lone female! A set of prints from the phone also match a set you took from the Mercedes, but the only downside is there's no match from AFIS still. Oh, I ran into Iris in the hall on my way to your office and she told me before I got in here that Brass and Sofia are on their way to a house to execute a search warrant. Some anonymous tip was called in to that Crimestoppers phone number claiming that the Mercedes Jeremy was driving was seen in front of the house around the time they disappeared. Man, I hope this is starting to come together," Greg sighed as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"That's interesting news, Greg, thanks for the heads up. I'll give Brass a call to tell him of this new information," Grissom said as Greg stoop up to leave. Grissom's office phone began to ring urgently.

"Grissom."

"Gil, it's Conrad. Any news? I've still got the sheriff and DA's offices going up my back end with a flashlight every five minutes it seems. I'll take whatever you can give me just as long as it's some development."

Grissom could actually find himself feeling a bit sorry for the harried lab director. There was no doubt he was under additional pressure with his position. He brought Ecklie up to speed quickly including the news of Brass and Sofia proceeding with a search warrant as well as what Greg had just shared with him.

"Thanks, Gil, more than you know. I would appreciate it if you went down there personally just in case a CSI is needed post execution of the warrant."

"I was actually planning on doing just that," Grissom responded before he hung up with Ecklie. He now called Sara to ask her to come to the lab. She said she would after dropping Iris off at her town home since she'd originally ridden in with Brass because her neighbor couldn't watch the dogs until later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

ADD-ON TO EPISODE INFLUENCES: Alter Boys (This was omitted from my original posting).

Chapter Four

A Hispanic man with a handsome face that showed a hint of cruelty peered through the curtains of the living room window as several LVPD squad cars and unmarked cars pulled up in front of the house. He tensed as his mind raced to form a plan, wondering angrily why the police were there in the first place. Brass stepped out of his car as Sofia exited on the passenger side. He adjusted the bullet proof vest he wore under his suit jacket, chafing at the tight fit and silently bemoaning Iris' cooking for a moment. He unsnapped his gun holster and kept it ready, hoping at the same time it wouldn't be necessary.

The man peering through the curtains was Armando Suarez whose eyes narrowed as he cursed in Spanish before he rapidly addressed his brother, Guillermo, who stood behind him. They would act casually and cooperate with the police officers so as not to arouse their suspicion.

Brass carefully approached the front door and knocked, Sofia following close behind with her weapon drawn behind her. Brass announced himself. "This is Detective Jim Brass of the LVPD. We're executing a search warrant. Open the door!"

Armando took a deep breath and then calmly opened the door. "Detective?"

"Your home is being searched for suspicion of the selling and dealing of illegal drugs, namely heroin and cocaine, and involvement in the disappearance of Taryn McGregor and Jeremy Towers. What are your names, please?" Brass demanded in a no-nonsense voice.

"My name is Armando Suarez and this is my brother, Guillermo. We are from Colombia but here in the United States on a visitor's visa and have our green cards," Armando replied in a monotone voice.

"May I see your identification, please?" Brass requested.

The brothers reluctantly produced their wallets and extracted their identification cards. Brass and Sofia both scrutinized the cards closely. The brothers exchanged worried glances surreptitiously before Brass handed them their cards back.

"We'll need you to come outside while we search the premises for your safety as well as our own," Brass instructed.

The brothers walked out to the lawn, flanked by officers as the home proceeded to be searched by several other officers and a K-9 officer with a dog specially trained to sniff out drugs. As soon as the dog entered the living room, it began to sniff excitedly and scratch at the floor before going to the hallway where it rose up on its haunches to bark at a door which opened to a basement. Brass and Sofia went there at the K-9 officer's request.

"Captain Brass, something's down in the basement and it's got my dog all worked up!" the K-9 officer cried, giving his dog a sharp tug on the leash that caused the excited animal to obediently sit.

"Thanks, Officer Torrance, your dog's earned his pay for the day." Brass now put on gloves and pulled out his pocket flashlight, opened the basement door slowly and turned on the light. Sofia followed behind him, and also gloved up, with her flashlight handy.

A disturbing sight met their eyes.

The walls of the basement had been soundproofed with special acoustic wall materials. Two beds were in separate corners. Pornographic pictures were posted on the walls by the beds, as well as adult magazines piled on the floor by each bed. A DVD video camera on a tripod was positioned by one of the beds. On a table was a set of scales with white residue dusting it and the table's surface. Several foil-wrapped packets were piled beside the scales, as well as clear sandwich bags with crushed green leafy plant material and tight Saran-wrapped little balls of white crystalline powder. Brass suddenly spied several blondish hairs on one of the beds and pointed this out to Sofia. Jim whipped out his phone to call Grissom.

"Gil, pal, I need you here like yesterday!"

"I'm about five minutes away, Jim."

"How's that?"

"I decided to head down there on a hunch."

"You had a hunch? I thought you didn't believe in hunches?"

"First time for everything, Jim. Actually I decided to come after updating Ecklie."

"Heh, okay, pal, see you in five." Brass closed the phone shaking his head at the behavior of his good friend, grateful to know the best CSI the crime lab had was in route.

Sofia noted a padlocked door and radioed for a set of bolt cutters to be brought to her by another officer. Within moments, a patrolman trotted down the stairs and went to the door Sofia stood by. He snapped through the padlock as it were butter with the bolt cutters making a brittle metallic sound. Sofia stood back again with her weapon drawn as a precaution.

Brass joined her to step inside the now unlocked room. A huge cache of weapons ranging from pistols to shotguns to AK-47 rifles were found neatly stacked as well as a variety of boxes of ammunition. Jim let go a low whistle. This was enough to supply a small army he thought to himself.

More steps were heard on the stairs as Grissom now came into the basement accompanied by Sara.

"Jim, it looks interesting down here as opposed to a very generic upstairs on a quick walk through," Grissom commented as he opened his kit. Sara had her camera ready to begin taking pictures of what was now a crime scene.

"No doubt to throw off suspicion. We've got two male suspects outside, supposedly brothers from Colombia here on visas, although I have my doubts as to the authenticity of their documents. Anyway, the drug K-9 went bananas upon coming to the door that led to the basement. We came down and found this little den of iniquity." Brass pointed toward the beds and the table with probable drugs as well as to the large storage room containing the weaponry.

"Jim also saw blonde hairs on one of those beds," Sofia mentioned to Sara.

Sara went over to the bed to photograph the blondish hairs before sealing them in a clear plastic evidence bag. She swept the bed with her UV light and grimaced at the number of whitish splotches and stains randomly occurring all over the bed. The same held true for the linens on the other bed.

"This is some party room. They've been busy boys from the look of these beds. What a place to show a girl a good time!" Sara exclaimed sarcastically.

"It's going to be my pleasure to take those clowns in for questioning, so the place is all yours for now," Brass said before he headed upstairs as Sofia followed him.

Grissom opened his kit by the table to begin collecting and cataloguing the narcotics, while Sara centered her attention on the beds. The DVD video camera would also be taken back to the A/V part of the lab for Archie to analyze after it was dusted for prints. Sara turned the camera on and her face reflected her distaste for what she saw….a young Hispanic woman being forced to perform a sexual act against her will for Armando Suarez.

"Sara?" Grissom asked, noting her angry expression. She pointed at the camera and he stepped over to the watch the scene in play.

"Griss, let me have five minutes alone with that creep up there and the pair of bolt cutters that's all I ask! I'll personally see to it he can't hurt another woman!" Better yet, let Brass have a crack at him!" Sara demanded abrasively.

"This Armando is definitely bad news, Sara, but they're in custody and with the charges that'll be forthcoming I've no doubt they'll be in prison for a long time." Grissom assured her as he took a quick moment to hug her, well aware of her passion for cases where women or children were abused or neglected.

"I really hope so, Griss, because if he's hurt her he's hurt others, maybe even Taryn McGregor," Sara whispered against his chest.

"I know, honey, I know," Grissom said in a tight voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brass and Sofia came back outside to where the Suarez brothers were standing with two LVPD officers. Just then, Iris pulled up in her Jeep with her dogs in the back. Brass saw her and headed over to greet her.

"Hey, babe, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to stop and invite Grissom and Sara to your house for dinner tonight if we had time."

"The way things are going right now that may not happen, hon."

"What's the story here?"

Brass went on to quickly bring Iris up to speed with what was happening inside.

"Wow, I guess we'll have to do it some other time then. Would you two hush up!" Iris turned and rebuked her dogs as they whined loudly in the Jeep, making her think they wanted attention from Brass.

Angry barking was heard from the backyard in response to the bloodhounds.

"Sounds like a PO'd dog in the backyard," Iris remarked.

"Yeah, a pit bull and a mean one at that but he's chained to a post in the backyard. There's also a doghouse with a chain link fence around it," Brass recalled from his quick look in the backyard when he'd been in the kitchen of the house.

The bloodhounds' insistent whining now gave way to full-throated baying as if the dogs were trailing a hot scent. The pit bull responded with deep growls easily heard from the backyard. Iris gave her dogs a curious look. What did they smell that would cause them to behave so?

"Jim, something's got the dogs all fired up! They get this way when they've scented something! Can I take them through the house since you've already executed a warrant? " Iris asked urgently.

"Sure, just make sure they don't muck up anything Gil and Sara need to check over because a drug K-9 was in there a little while ago."

"Thank you, Captain Brass," Iris grinned demurely at him as he gave her a mock grimace.

Brass went back to where the Suarez brothers stood with Sofia. Armando observed Iris heading toward the house with the bloodhounds, another angry look on his face.

"Why is that woman going into our house with two more dogs? You have already been in there once with a dog! We have rights!" Armando insisted agitatedly.

Brass had had enough. "All you need to know is this: Armando and Guillermo Suarez, you are being placed under arrest for the possession of narcotics with intent to sell an illegal substance and possession of unlicensed firearms and suspicion of kidnapping in the disappearance of Taryn McGregor and Jeremy Towers. Further charges will be pending as necessary. Your rights will be read to you in English and Spanish by these officers."

"We were…" Guillermo started to reply when silenced by a savage glance from Armando who remained stoically silent. Brass observed the nonverbal exchange between the brothers with interest and made a mental note of it.

Iris approached the house with Cyrano and Durante, keeping them under control in spite of their excited snuffling at the ground as they approached the house. Brass followed behind her with mounting curiosity.

The dogs went through the living room and the hallway bathroom, the bathtub being of particular interest to them. Brass made notes as he stayed with Iris as the dogs continued their trail. They now went downstairs to the basement where Grissom and Sara continued to gather evidence. Grissom shot Iris a surprised look for her being there with the dogs.

"I stopped by to invite you to dinner at Jim's tonight but when I did the dogs started going crazy like they scented something familiar. He okayed me bringing them through," Iris explained.

"Just keep them on a tight leash, Iris!" Grissom instructed.

"Do you think they might smell Jeremy?" Sara asked Iris.

"It's possible but now it seems like they want to go back upstairs," Iris admitted as the dogs definitely gave signs of heading toward the stairway, emphasizing this with loud high-pitched whines.

"Something's got them going!" Brass agreed.

"Go," Iris said following it with a low-pitched whistle command.

The dogs rapidly climbed the stairs as Brass and Iris stayed right with them.

"Now they've got me curious," Grissom told Sara as he closed his kit and motioned for her to go with him.

In the kitchen, the dogs began to bay in earnest as they now headed for the backyard. Brass quickly opened the door for Iris to go on through with the dogs as they entered the backyard. The pit bull sighted the bloodhounds and gave a howling challenge. Cyrano and Durante were fixated on the scent and paid the other dog no attention. The pit bull pulled on its chain as it furiously pawed at the ground as it strained to reach the other dogs, little clods of dried earth flying up as its claws left deep grooves in the soil. The heavy chain was padlocked around its neck and the post it was chained to would not give in spite of the strain produced by the powerful dog.

The dogs led Iris to the doghouse that sat on a cement base and was surrounded by a recently placed chain link fence with freshly dug metal posts. Iris opened the enclosure and went in with the dogs. Each one sniffed urgently at the cement base before sitting down as their signal to Iris that here was what they were seeking.

Iris gazed at the site with a puzzled expression as Brass approached along with Grissom and Sara.

"What could interest them in a doghouse? The other dog's a male so a female in season isn't it!" Grissom wondered.

"Sorry guys, no hot date tonight!" Brass joked at the bloodhounds.

"Wait a tick…" Iris' chin went sideways twice as she gave a scrutinizing stare at the doghouse as she knelt by the slab of concrete.

"Iris, your chin deal…" Sara ribbed her, but Iris' gaze was so focused on the cement slab that she didn't pick up on her friend's humorous comment.

"This cement base looks to have been poured very recently and this chain link fence is new too. The size of the enclosure is too small for a pit bull to have ample room. The fence is too low as that dog could hurdle it without a problem. Plus it's chained to a post at the other end of the yard where it's apparent that's where it eats and sleeps. Note the worn patterns in the grass and bare tracking areas. This doesn't add up!" Iris speculated as Grissom knelt by the base and began to dig at the corner.

"This base goes down more than a few inches where a standard base would be sufficient for. We're going to need a jackhammer!" Grissom stood as Brass got on his 2-way radio. Grissom gave Iris a quick approving nod.

"This is Brass. We need some special equipment for this crime scene…!"

Within thirty minutes, the doghouse had been removed and a jackhammer was being employed to dissect the concrete slab delicately. Wearing headphones to protect their hearing, Grissom stood nearby with Sara and Brass. Iris had left to take home the dogs but was returning immediately thereafter. Brass had the Suarez brothers brought into the backyard to watch the opening of the cement slab as well as to observe their reactions. Armando continued his silence with a cold hard-eyed stare straight ahead, while Guillermo suddenly went pale upon looking at the concrete slab. He averted his eyes and held his hands over his ears as the jackhammer proceeded.

Iris had now returned with kit in hand and had gone to stand by Brass, his hand going to rest on her shoulder briefly. The officer using the jackhammer suddenly turned it off and excitedly waved at Grissom to come over. He quickly strode over with Brass and Sara right beside him. Sara's camera clicked rapidly as she took more pictures of the broken up concrete slab. Grissom knelt by the large hole created by the jackhammer, using a large paintbrush to delicately sweep aside the irregular pieces of cement. A white plastic bag was revealed that was tightly wrapped about a rounded object. As Grissom continued to gingerly sweep aside more dust and fragments of concrete, he let out a slow exhale as an entombed body was revealed in a fetal position lying on its side. The smell of putrefaction was now pungent as the body was exposed to the air. Iris also had a brush and worked in tandem now with Grissom, he noted the fact the smell of decay never caused Iris any trouble. She'd stolidly taken on the worst cases where the smells caused his other CSI's to retreat without batting an eye.

After several minutes of careful cleaning, the body was now clearly visible as Grissom wearily stood up. The young woman's curly long blond hair waved gently in the afternoon breeze as the plastic bag was slowly cut away by Iris to include as evidence. There were pronounced ligature marks on the wrists. Her pink satiny mid-riff blouse reflected a torn-away sleeve on the right side. Her jeans were dirty and stained with a white splotchy residue around the crotch area and zipper. Taryn McGregor had never stood a chance with her captors.

Armando Suarez maintained his expression of disdain, but Guillermo glanced down at the body and started to visibly shake. He began to speak in Spanish in an obvious appeal to his brother, who clouted him angrily with his fist. The two officers flanking them separated the brothers. As the men were led away, Armando's glare focused on Iris as he let go a torrent of angry words in Spanish.

Having lived several years in Dallas, Iris knew enough Spanish to carry on a decent conversation. Her face reddened slightly at the vituperative epithets Armando shouted at her now. She stood her ground and kept direct eye contact with him as his fury mounted with each step. Guillermo behaved the exact opposite and his head was bowed as he meekly accompanied the other officer to an awaiting squad car. The brothers would be transported separately back to the LVPD, booked and held for questioning.

Brass rubbed at the back of his neck as Grissom placed a call to the coroner's office for David to come release the body for return to the lab and another autopsy for "Doc" Al Robbins to undertake. Brass took out his own phone to relay the findings to Sheriff Atwater. Grissom would also do the same for Ecklie's benefit.

"Sheriff Atwater? It's Brass. Through an unexpected chain of events, we've found Taryn McGregor . No, the news isn't what we'd hoped. Yes, we're waiting on the coroner. Do you want me to notify D.A. McGregor and Mr. Towers? I understand. We do have two suspects in custody and they're being taken in for booking and questioning as we speak. The CSI's are already here and beginning their investigation…Gil Grissom and part of his team. You'll have a full report on your desk by tomorrow morning, yes." Brass' conversation with Sheriff Atwater was terse.

Grissom's call to Ecklie had gone much the same way. "Ecklie said that he and Sheriff Atwater will be here as soon as possible. Must be to make sure we're doing our job or political pressure or most likely a bit of both."

"Tell me my nose hasn't changed color," Brass grumbled as Grissom gave him an amused glance.

"Not now or ever," Iris assured him, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Your nose looks the same, too," Sara noted with wink at Grissom who rolled his eyes.

"Sara, can you finish the basement with Iris while I take this area?" Grissom asked as Ecklie had personally requested this.

"Sure, Griss," Sara replied as Iris joined her to go back inside the house.

"If Iris hadn't dropped by with her dogs…." Brass considered as he left the rest unsaid.

"Taryn's fate would never have been known unless one of the brothers confessed, probably Guillermo, who acts like he has a semblance of conscience, and makes me wonder if that's who confessed to Father Powell," Grissom agreed.

"I'm concentrating on Armando when I get back, and Sofia will deal with Guillermo," Brass said as he planned the next phase of the LVPD's investigation.

"That's a good idea, Jim. Sara found something on that DVD recording camera in the basement," Grissom added as he went on to describe what he and Sara had seen as well as Sara's comment about the use of bolt cutters.

Brass' jaw jutted out as he agreed with Sara's thinking. "She would've read my mind then."

"Well, Jim, a DNA match has been made of a saliva sample from the envelope containing the map Father Powell brought and the fingernail remnant retrieved by Warrick and Catherine from the Mercedes Benz. Matching prints were found on the car and pay phone and this all supports a third suspect who's a Hispanic female," Grissom surmised.

Nick suddenly strode into the backyard as Sara had called him to come help Grissom so she and Iris could dedicate more time to the basement.

"Hey, boss, bad news again, huh?" Nick asked sadly.

"Nick, who called you in?" Grissom asked with a puzzled look.

"Sara did. She figured you could do with extra hands and I had nothing going when she called," Nick explained.

"Thanks for coming on short notice, Nick," Grissom said appreciatively.

Brass then noted the arrival of not only Sheriff Atwater and Ecklie but D.A. McGregor with Anthony Towers. Everybody into the pool, Brass thought to himself.

"Mr. Towers, Mr. McGregor, this is Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes. Gil is our graveyard CSI supervisor and Nick is on his team," Ecklie said to introduce his personnel quickly ahead of Sheriff Atwater who kept a neutral expression.

"Please accept our sympathies on your losses," Grissom said to both men.

"Gil is it?" D.A. McGregor said gruffly as Grissom nodded.

"Where…where's my Taryn?" D.A. McGregor now asked in a ragged voice.

"This way, sir, but I have to insist as painful as this is that you do not touch anything. We're still awaiting the arrival of the coroner to release the body."

Grissom instructed gently.

"Just take me to her, please," implored the district attorney in a voice thick with emotion.

Anthony Towers followed right behind Ian, who had been there with him when he had identified the first body found as that of Jeremy, his only son. The two men maintained a unified front of support of one another and their families in this double tragedy.

Ian McGregor stood over the site that had served as the resting place for his only child. He quivered slightly at the emotions churning inside him, memories of Taryn as a little girl morphing into the beautiful young woman he had cherished who now lay discarded in a cement tomb. His eyes were moist as he wiped at them bitterly.

"It's her. Those bastards will pay, I promise you!" Ian declared to Anthony Towers who stood sadly by him. Two fathers robbed of what was most precious to them.

"I can't tell her mother yet that an autopsy has to be performed…she's at home under sedation. This news on the heels of what happened to Jeremy has nearly caused her to have a mental breakdown," Ian McGregor told Brass and Grissom, his face reflecting the struggle to contain his emotions.

"Is there anything we can do for you gentlemen?" Sheriff Atwater asked.

"Question the vermin. We want to know exactly how this happened and why!" Anthony Towers said in a commanding fashion.

"Our investigation is ongoing between the LVPD and the CSI unit," Ecklie assured the fathers.

"Just how did you come to find Taryn? I understand you had a map and the use of dogs to find Jeremy." D.A. McGregor suddenly turned to ask Grissom.

"One of our CSI's keeps a pair of retired bloodhounds that are trained to do scent work for the Sheriff's Mounted Posse team for search and rescue. She had come by here on her own time to check in with me but had her dogs with her. We believe that the dogs scented both Jeremy and Taryn by their clothing as skin cells from each of them would be present on the clothing from mutual contact. The dogs scent trail by this method. The dogs verified by their trailing of Taryn being taken into the house and basement and finally into the backyard. The killer or killers got careless and probably had her body on the ground before placing it into the cement," Grissom summarized.

"Good work, Gil, keep your people on this! Detective Brass, thank you from one father to another," D.A. McGregor acknowledged as he and Anthony Towers left the scene.

Sara and Iris had observed the fathers of the victims coming to the scene and the sad confirmation by Ian McGregor upon identifying the body in the cement slab as his daughter. Nick and Grissom now moved to continue the process of getting the body ready to be extricated when David arrived for its release for transport back to the morgue.

Night was falling now and further investigation of the house and backyard would be continued in the morning. Grissom knew his team was tired and as soon as David arrived and the body released, they would be able to leave to get some sleep before the ongoing investigation resumed the next day. He knew swing shift had to do double duty literally for the graveyard CSI team's being focused on this case.

David came to the scene within ten minutes. Grissom and Nick were now dusted with concrete residue as they'd continued to delicately work Taryn's body free from its cement coffin.

"I hear we're two for two now," David commented sadly to Grissom and Brass.

"Yeah, but we got the scumbags responsible!" Brass said confidently, wanting to go immediately on to the LPVD to begin questioning. He knew though that a better chance of getting a confession, musing at the difference between Father Powell and himself right then, would be the next morning after the suspects had a chance to stew in holding.

"Okay, folks, let's call it a night!" Grissom said as he and Sara headed for his Denali.

"Night, all. See you in the morning bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Nick waved as he went on to his Tahoe.

"What're your plans, milady?" Brass asked Iris as they shared a quick embrace.

"Breakfast with you somewhere," Iris replied softly.

"I'm getting a visual of you with maple syrup," Jim said suggestively with a raised brow. He needed some levity right then, submerging his feelings as a father and detective.

"You never give up, do you?" Iris mused as her fingers twined with Brass'.

"Nope, because one day it'll happen, so let's go for breakfast at IHOP. Hey, you guys want to come with?" Brass called out to Grissom and Sara.

"Sure, lead on!" Grissom hollered back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day the news broke about the finding of Taryn McGregor and apprehension of the Suarez brothers as suspects. Ecklie and Atwater had a news conference going with the media which was hungry for all information to blare out over the airwaves. Sara and Iris returned to the house to continue processing the basement and backyard. Nick had returned to the remote ravine to search again for any other evidence including a second bullet since Jeremy Towers had been shot twice and only one bullet recovered at autopsy. Catherine and Warrick were to check in with "Doc" Robbins regarding the autopsy results on Taryn McGregor. Grissom was going to sit in with Brass during questioning of Armando Suarez, while Sofia and Greg were going to interrogate Guillermo. An officer fluent in Spanish would also be present with each suspect to ensure proper translation and interpretation. Archie was reviewing the store parking lot surveillance tapes of when the Mercedes had been abandoned in an effort to gain more insight to the mystery person in dark clothing.

Before going in to question Armando, Grissom's cell phone rang showing a number that surprised him as he took the call.

"Father Powell?"

"I just heard the news about the missing young woman, Gil. This is tragic, so tragic, the loss of young people like that."

"Yeah, Father, by the way, did you hear any more from your mystery confessor?"

"I haven't seen the person in question since, but if I do I will strongly encourage their cooperation with the authorities."

"Thanks, Father Powell, I just hate potential loose ends," Grissom said before ending the call. He then spotted Brass waiting for him outside of the room where Armando Suarez would be questioned.

Brass waved a folder at Grissom as he approached. "These Suarez brothers have quite a rap sheet in their native Colombia for involvement in one of the largest drug cartels that just so happens to bear their name, theft, and at least two murders but they were never prosecuted due to lack of evidence. Turns out they have friends or relatives in high places, including an uncle who's an attaché to the Colombian ambassador to the United States. This uncle is already making noise about the fact that his nephews are in custody, protesting their innocence, out right demanding that they be provided with the best, get this, best court-appointed lawyers available."

"It's not what you know but who you know," Grissom observed wryly.

"Take no prisoners," Brass told him as they entered the room.

Armando Suarez, wearing an orange LVPD jail uniform instead of his usual dressy clothes, sat stoically in his chair as Brass and Grissom came in to seat themselves across from the suspect. His face and posture projected an air of arrogance as he glared fixedly at Brass. A young Hispanic female office sat nearby to serve as translator if needed.

"Mr. Suarez, the officer is here to act as an interpreter if needed," Brass began the conversation.

"I speak English fluently, so your prejudice that all Latinos can't speak anything else is noted," Armando responded coldly.

"It's more for legal benefit versus personal benefit, pal, so let's get that straight right now. There's no room for prejudice here, just the truth!" Brass shot back, mincing no words and to let the suspect know he wasn't in command of anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, this poor girl was treated pretty roughly," Doc Robbins began as he had finished the autopsy on Taryn McGregor. Catherine and Warrick stood by the metal table where the young woman lay discretely covered by a sheet.

"What's the C.O.D.?" Catherine asked with a sigh, looking down sadly at the young woman.

"A broken neck was the lead item. She has numerous bruises and contusions as if she'd been beaten premortem or perimortem. She also sustained several fractures of the ribs, a broken ankle and both wrists which are fresh. I believe she fell to incur these types of injuries as if holding her arms out to brace herself. I also found traces of semen on her clothing, so I performed a rape kit. No way was this consensual sex from the vaginal trauma I noted and the bruises on her inner thighs. There are even bite marks above the breasts. Samples have been submitted to Wendy in the DNA lab along with blood for routine toxicology screening. She also had a puncture wound on her left inner arm that looks to be from a hypodermic needle. Whoever did this to her is a sick, sadistic…." Doc Robbins couldn't finish his thought as he angrily pulled off his gloves and flung them into a biohazard garbage can.

"The house where the victim was found has a basement. Would her injuries be consistent with falling down a flight of stairs?" Warrick asked after considering what Doc Robbins just shared with them.

"Yes, Rick, they would be," Doc Robbins replied before adding. "Mr. McGregor, Ecklie, and Sheriff Atwater have all requested full disclosure of my findings, so I need to go dictate my report. I keep telling Grissom to let me have Iris as my assistant. She does a bang-up job on my reports. Again, it's a pity about his daughter." Doc Robbins looked sadly at the body before turning to walk out of the autopsy room.

"Warrick, could you go update Grissom and Brass about Doc's findings? I'm going to request a warrant for obtaining a DNA sample from those two brothers and check with Wendy to see how see how soon we'll have DNA results on the semen samples!" Catherine requested.

"You got it! Oh, Catherine, you want to have dinner with me before shift tonight? I've wanted to ask you for a while now but with how things have been going in general…" Warrick's voice trailed off.

"Yes, I'd love to so just call me later and we'll iron out the details," Catherine said a bit coyly with a playful arching eyebrow.

As she watched him go down the hallway toward the interrogation rooms, Warrick made a pumping gesture with his fist in a silent but exultant "yes".

Catherine laughed silently to herself with a sense of anticipation to their upcoming dinner date; yes, she told herself an actual dinner date. An outing with Warrick was something she'd secretly desired for so long and now that his marriage was annulled they could explore the possibility of deepening their relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Suarez, your brother is being questioned by another detective and CSI in the adjoining room. I trust your stay in holding overnight was to your liking?" Brass asked with an arched brow and cocked head with a trace of sarcasm.

Armando said nothing and simply looked at his well-manicured nails, ignoring Brass completely.

"We'd like to hear how Jeremy Towers and Taryn McGregor came to be at the house you and your brother are renting and what happened that lead to Jeremy being found buried in a ravine and Taryn entombed in a cement slab under a doghouse. You and your brother are looking at two charges of capital murder, felony drug possession and intent to distribute, illegal possession of unregistered firearms just to begin with. Your status as legal aliens here in the United States is also going to be investigated in spite of the protests of your well-placed uncle who has the ear of the Colombian ambassador to the U.S.," Brass said, undeterred by the apparent disregard Armando had about the legal predicament he and his brother were in.

"Ask all the questions you like, Detective, but first I'm requesting a lawyer for myself and my brother. We have nothing further to say until then. I'm familiar with how your legal system works," Armando said smugly.

Brass muttered an oath under his breath as it required every ounce of self-control he had not to reach over and just sucker punch Suarez. He played it cool and merely nodded his head as he motioned to the other officer present with them to contact legal services for a court-appointed attorney. A knock on the door interrupted Brass wanting to reply further as he got up and saw Catherine standing there. He quickly let her in.

"Mr. Suarez, this is a warrant to obtain a DNA sample from you as well as a bite impression of your teeth. The same will be taken from your brother in the next room. First, I just need to swab the inside of your mouth and the bite impression will be done a little later on," Catherine said holding up a cotton-tipped swab.

Armando's eyes raked over the attractive red-headed CSI as he suggestively said, "That's the best offer I've had all day although I would prefer something else of yours inside my mouth instead."

"Watch it, you sleaze!" Brass warned him with a pointing finger.

"Its okay, Brass," Catherine stepped forward as Armando opened his mouth and licked his lips with his tongue. With an arched brow, Catherine took the swab and rolled it against the inside of Armando's mouth. She quickly capped it and left the room.

Grissom maintained an intense expression as he masked his disappointment at this setback. This would delay them at least until tomorrow before they could formally question the brothers who would be granted the legal counsel. With it being Friday, the lawyer would have ample time to meet with the Suarez brothers and the uncle who would be in Vegas by tomorrow as well. An arraignment hearing would take place Monday morning and further questioning would then take place in the presence of their lawyer.

As Grissom and Brass exited the interrogation room, they were met by Sofia and Greg. Catherine held up to two swabs now as she left the second room and said she was headed immediately to Wendy in the DNA lab. The brothers would have bite impressions taken back in their holding cell.

Brass' cell phone was ringing and he stepped away to take the call.

"Let me guess, Griss, Armando lawyered up?" Sofia asked with a sardonic expression.

"Yeah and no doubt he and his brother had time to plan this out," Grissom grumbled.

"Guillermo strikes me as feeling some remorse but his brother controls all his buttons. I mean you could tell when we tried to show him pictures of Jeremy and Taryn from the crime scenes that he was disturbed to some degree. We couldn't get him to say a thing other than to request a lawyer. I agree it seemed rehearsed," Greg commented as Brass stepped back to rejoin them.

"Well, they're not going anywhere and that uncle of theirs is wasting no time to infer that his nephews were not renting the house but merely house sitting for friends and had no involvement with the deaths of the couple. The uncle is making arrangements to fly here day after tomorrow to personally see to it that his nephews are not mistreated while in the custody of local law enforcement.

Crap, federal involvement's the last thing I need!" Brass griped as he pocketed his phone.

Archie caught the group in the hall at that point and motioned for them to join him in one of the now-vacant interrogation rooms. Archie was generally a very easy-going and laidback person, but the expression on his face and the set of his jaw told the CSI's and detectives something disturbed him greatly.

"Hey, guys, I've reviewed the contents of the DVD digital recording camera taken from the crime scene. Taryn McGregor is on there with Armando Suarez. He's abusing her nine ways to Sunday and recording it, the twisted son of a ….. Sorry, I digress, but here's more evidence to keep these creeps under lock and key or until there's a date with a needle," Archie said in disgust.

"Jim, I'm calling the rest of the team to get here ASAP for a meeting to construct our case as well as for tomorrow. There's nothing more we can do until Monday morning after the arraignment hearing and until the lawyer has met the Suarez brothers. If you or Sofia need to add anything, just let me know." Grissom said as he headed back toward his office.

Sofia and Jim turned to head toward his own office to go over the case file in detail. Brass hadn't seen Iris the whole day and found he missed her gentle smile and her dry wit. His thoughts went back to the stable the other day when she'd had her hands in his jeans pockets. If she only knew how close they had come to having a roll in the hay. He smiled at the idea and wondered what Iris would have done had it come to that.

Sofia glanced at him as they continued to walk down the hall. "That's an interesting smile if ever I saw one! You look like the cat that ate the canary!"

"You could say that," Brass replied cryptically as they reached his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now early Thursday evening at the lab and the whole team was in for the case meeting Grissom had called for. Iris found herself stretching in her chair and hiding a yawn behind her hand. Nick leaned over to give her a quick shoulder rub, and she patted his hand in thanks when he was done. Warrick was seated by Catherine as they held hands under the table. Their dinner date had been casual but the mutual attraction between them had been finally acknowledged. They would take things slowly and discreetly. Sara sat on the other side of Iris, by Grissom. Greg had been running late as Wendy had called him to stop by the DNA lab before he went on to the meeting. He rushed in holding a folder of paperwork as he took a seat by Catherine.

"Okay, let's pull what we have into a tight case, shall we?" Grissom started the meeting. He gestured at Iris and Sara first.

"Iris and I went back to the rental house. We found traces of blood in the bathtub drain where Iris' dogs scented strongly. A bullet was found lodged in the doorframe of front door that Bobby in ballistics confirms was the same as that recovered from Jeremy Towers. It also had blood and tissue remnants that were submitted for DNA analysis along with the blood found in the bathtub drain. Several DVDs were found beneath one of the mattresses in the basement that Archie has gone through. Taryn McGregor was observed being forced to snort cocaine and being injected with what appeared to be heroin by Armando Suarez," Sara concluded.

"Greg, you look like you have news for us, so go next," Grissom requested.

"Right, boss! Wendy handed me this on my way in so I haven't checked it out yet!" Greg said as he quickly scanned the test results before continuing. "Okay, first off, the DNA results are a match for the semen and saliva samples taken from Armando Suarez. The blood was found to be Taryn McGregor's. The tissue and blood from the bullet are consistent with Jeremy Towers. The DNA match we had from the fingernail retrieved from the Mercedes and the saliva from the payphone and the second envelope with the map match the unknown female."

"Catherine and I totally worked up the Mercedes for anything new but the fingernail was the only good piece of evidence we found. The envelope that Grissom found had no fingerprints or saliva as it was unsealed. The handwriting on it and the map Father Powell gave Grissom were a match but the map only showed Father Powell's fingerprints," Warrick said.

"I went back to Jeremy's gravesite but found nothing new to add, but the casts of the footprints there are for a size 12, size 10-1/2, and size 9 shoes. One set is a match for the size 9 shoes found on Jeremy. Iris brought me all the shoes from the Suarez brothers' house and I'm in the process of checking them and the sizes are 10-1/2 and 12. Just a process of elimination now of matching soles," Nick said confidently.

"The receptionist in the district attorney's office who received the call claiming to have Taryn and Jeremy has positively identified the voice of the caller to the Crimestopper's phone number as one in the same. Archie's gone through the other recorded DVDs recovered from the basement and it seems another young woman was being abused by Armando as well. There's no evidence to suggest that Guillermo participated in Armando's activities. I'm with Sara on using a bolt cutter," Iris said tensely as she finished her contribution to the meeting.

"I went back and did a recheck of the victim's apartments and check of cell phone records. Jeremy's last two cell phone calls were to a cell phone found in the possession of Armando Suarez dated roughly ten days ago. The bite marks found on Taryn were a match with the bite impressions taken from Armando Suarez," Catherine added.

"Good work, everyone! I'd say we've got a strong case coming together. We're back to regular coverage this weekend, so the arraignment hearing is Monday morning for the Suarez brothers. I'd like Sara and Iris to join me for the arraignment proceedings as well as to question the brothers with their attorney afterwards. Alright, let's all head home and get some rest and relax time," Grissom said as he stood to dismiss them.

Brass was waiting for Iris when she came out of the break room. "Hey, cowgirl, you headed home?"

"Yes, sir, a hot shower and bed await me," Iris said with a wry smile.

"Want some company?" Brass asked as she linked hands with him briefly in greeting.

"Sure, I can make up something quick at home to eat too," Iris replied as she thought of something to throw together.

"Sounds like a plan, so I'll see you shortly," Brass told her.

"Hasta pasta, hon!" Iris grinned and waved as she headed to the locker room to get her purse and backpack before leaving in her Jeep.

Later, as they ate a dinner of chicken fingers, macaroni, baked beans and rolls, Brass marveled at what Iris considered a thrown-together meal. He sat back and burped, causing Iris to giggle as she cleared the table. When she came back and put a cup of coffee in front of him and some hot chocolate for her, Brass suddenly grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap to face him. He proceeded to gently tickle her as she let out a high-pitched squeal as she was terribly ticklish and Brass knew it.

"Jim, stop it!" Iris laughed between squeals.

"You said you were going to take a hot shower before going to bed, right? So, do you still want company in the shower and in bed?" Jim grinned up at her before attacking her neck with a few well-placed nibbles.

"You know that's a very tempting offer, the best I've had all day as a matter of fact," Iris considered, leaning into him with a sigh. Brass wrapped his arms about her tighter and pulled her in for a long, slow and very wet kiss.

"Mmmm, you're the yummiest man I've ever, uh, yummed before," Iris giggled against his lips.

"Iris?"

"Yup."

"Come to the lake cabin with me this weekend! I'm off and I'm sure you could get Gil to let you go! Whaddya say?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Oh, just fishing and skinny dipping and getting you into bed at some point…"

"Sounds like a wild weekend you with the one-track mind!"

"C'mon, Iris, be adventurous!"

"You never know, Jim Brass."

"I promise you'll never forget or regret!"

"Hmm, I like a challenge and the idea of some time away from the bright lights and what's coming on Monday…count me in then. I'll talk to Bryan about watching the dogs."

"Babe, this is going to be a weekend to remember till we're old and gray!"

"You plan on having me around that long, Jim?"

"You never know, Iris."

He let her chew on that comment as he now cupped her face in his hands. Their eyes met and he could tell she was puzzling over what he meant exactly. He gave her a small quirky grin before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss progressed quickly between them as Iris gave in to him. Reluctantly, though, he knew they had to stop and call it a night.

"I need to get home and pack stuff to take with us, but I'll pick you in the morning early at six o'clock or so. You'll be ready, right?

"Can't wait and you know I miss you already," Iris whispered softly in reply as she nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

Brass wondered sometimes how or what attracted them so strongly to one another. They shared a love of fishing and sports, cared deeply for friends and family, a desire to do their jobs well but with honesty and integrity. A byproduct of Iris joining Grissom's team had been they all did more together as a group from doing a bowling league to going to one another's homes for a cookout party.

Their bond of friendship had deepened to the point that the team saw one another as family more than ever. Whatever mix it was, Brass had decided he wouldn't question it as his relationship with Iris strengthened.

Iris was now talking to Grissom on her cell phone as Jim finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He could hear by the conversation that Grissom was okay with her being off the weekend but to be on-call in case they were swamped with crime scene calls. She closed her phone and flashed him a wink.

"I'm good to go, hon, so I'm all yours!"

"I'm going to remember that, darlin', so when I call you on it be ready."

"Oh, being mysterious now are we?"

"I promised you a weekend we won't forget and I'll deliver."

"Well, as long it's legal…"

"Absolutely," Brass insisted while he thought no, more like consensual.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Saturday morning she was up early and ready for Brass' arrival. Her doorbell rang promptly at six o'clock as Brass was always punctual. Jim smelled breakfast cooking when she opened the door and pulled him inside to pin him in a quick embrace and kiss. He liked being greeted this way.

"Top of the morning to you, my sweet," Iris said in a lilting Irish accent.

"You're in a spicy mood this morning," Brass commented as he took a seat in the breakfast nook.

"It was hard going to sleep last night after you left, and I wanted this morning to come so quickly. I was up early and wanted to make us a quick breakfast before we left for the cabin," Iris said as she set up their breakfast plates.

Jim plowed through her version of a quick breakfast: toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice and coffee. He gave her an OK finger sign that he was enjoying the meal. Iris leaned over impulsively to kiss him on the cheek and say thanks. She'd used paper plates and plastic glasses for the meal so they could head on their way. Jim took out the trash as Iris grabbed her things to put in her Jeep that they would head up to the cabin in.

Brass climbed into the Jeep as Iris was already on the passenger side. Her late 80's Jeep was still in near-perfect shape and had been Iris' first new vehicle. She kept it well maintained and it rode comfortably for its age. He and Iris had had a disagreement over who drove who when they first began dating. She finally relented and let Brass drive as he loved to do so and she trusted his driving skills. Besides, she reasoned if he got pulled over she didn't have to worry about a ticket, which had caused Brass to totally crack up laughing as he couldn't argue with her logic there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That same morning public defender Saul Garza looked over the brief regarding his two clients. This was going to be an uphill battle he thought wearily of how to defend them. The uncle of the two defendants would also be joining him. He wondered why the uncle was not securing the attorney of his choice to represent his nephews and had asked the uncle that very question when initially contacted by him. The uncle had insisted that a Hispanic lawyer represent his nephews and had requested that the best be found for his nephews. Garza's number of case wins was quite high with very few losses. He had a reputation of being a tough and tenacious defense lawyer and this had won the uncle's confidence as well as the fact that he was Hispanic. This uncle was obviously well placed to pull strings to have Saul assigned specifically to his nephews' case.

Saul approached the room where his clients were waiting to meet him along with their uncle. The guard opened the door to let him. The two brothers sat side by side in their orange jail uniforms. An older well-dressed man stood to address Saul in Spanish.

"You are here to defend my nephews to the best of your abilities. A contract has been placed on them by the San Mateo cartel in Colombia. If they are deported back to Colombia, they are dead men. At least here they have a chance to survive, even if it is in prison."

"Senor….?"

"My name is Armando Suarez also. My nephew was named after me by my departed brother, God rest his soul, and I have pledged to watch over my nephews as I would my own sons. Mr. Garza, you may call me by middle name of Roberto."

"Uncle, there has to be another way! My brother won't survive in prison!" Armando stood to angrily face his uncle about Guillermo.

"Patience, sobrino, I have significant contacts in the federal government thanks to my being an attaché to the ambassador. What happened to the young woman was a result of panicking and, while tragic, was not murder! Your attorney will help the police to understand that, won't he?" Armando's uncle looked at his namesake with a piercing stare that demanded his obeisance and no questions.

Rubbing his forehead, Saul took a seat across from the young men and opened up his briefcase to take out a legal pad for taking notes. Guillermo looked at him hopefully. "Senor Garza, please help us…"

"I'll do all I can for you," Saul said a bit guardedly, "but I must be honest that the evidence gathered by the crime scene investigators is quite damning. Our best strategy will be to plea bargain for life in prison versus the death penalty."

"That is NOT acceptable! My nephews will not rot in prison! You will try to secure their transfer to a prison that is not maximum security! The contacts I have in the government will see to the rest," Roberto slammed his fist on the table angrily.

Guillermo lowered his head and began to sob quietly, while his brother cradled his head to his shoulder. Armando gave an angry look at the lawyer.

"I'm sorry, Senor Roberto, but the criminal history of your nephews from Colombia makes the chances of the government here turning a blind eye very difficult," Saul said quietly.

"Saul, explore the possibility of my nephews offering information that could lead to the arrest of other individuals of interest to the local, state and federal law enforcement," Roberto suddenly said as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"That could help their case, Senor Roberto, and I will add that to bolster my argument at the arraignment hearing. I will see you all Monday morning at court but until then I am pouring all my energies into your case. Rest assured that our best hope will be to turn state's evidence in other ongoing narcotic cases if that's of interest to the authorities, which I'm sure it will be. In that event and with the contacts you have, Armando and Guillermo will merely be serving time in a lower security level prison," Saul said firmly as he stood to leave and shook hands with all three men. "Oh, I will tell the guard outside to give you extra time with your nephews, Senor Roberto."

After Saul had left, Armando faced his uncle. "The crime scene investigators are the reason we're here. I don't know how they found the man but the woman was found by dogs a CSI had there by accident. If I had a gun…."

"Stop that and keep a clear head! You both will go into that hearing quiet and respectful. You will be presented as having been taken advantage of by unsavory acquaintances you were watching the house for. Saul must find a way to sway the thinking of the judge in regard to the drugs and arms found. That was sloppy of you, Armando, especially the business with the young man and woman. Your twisted appetites sicken me, but I am sworn to protect you even from yourselves. I got you into this country legally to get away from the San Mateo cartel and but you couldn't stay away from the lure of quick money with that rabble you took up with," Roberto told them angrily but his eyes were locked with Armando's.

"My plans would have worked if not for those CSI's," Armando muttered with a vengeful tone.

"Stupid boy who thinks he's a man! If you don't listen to me and your lawyer, your fate is sealed. Your brother's blood will be on your hands and no one else's! In the general prison population I cannot protect you from the hand of the San Mateo cartel but in a lower risk prison there's much I can do. Do not tie my hands!" Roberto said in a low urgent voice to keep what they said to themselves.

"Tio, help us, help us," Guillermo said brokenly.

Roberto hugged his nephews close. He would do all he could for them. Family was his ALL.

Once they had been returned to their cell, Armando sat on his bunk brooding over what their uncle had instructed and about the pending arraignment hearing.

Guillermo chewed nervously at his thumbnail as he lay in the upper bunk and listened to his brother mumble to himself. After several moments, Armando stood and leaned casually against his brother's bunk. "Mi hermano," Armando said to Guillermo as he began to voice his thoughts. Guillermo had always listened to his brother since they were children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the lake cabin, Iris looked the place over fondly. She had fallen in love with the rustic look of it and the woods surrounding it the very first time Jim had brought her, but this was her first trip to fish with him. Brass had told her he wanted to retire here someday and Iris readily agreed it would be a heavenly spot. She and Jim unloaded the Jeep of groceries and their overnight bags to take inside. They then opened windows to air the cabin out as it had been several weeks since Brass had last been out there. The cabin had two bedrooms, a full bath, kitchen and living room with a huge stone fireplace. Brass had bought the cabin a few years after moving to Vegas. He'd added air conditioning but the fireplace was the main source of heat as he didn't come much during the winter. While Iris finished putting groceries and clothes away, Jim had taken the fishing equipment down to the boat dock and came back for Iris.

"I've got the rods and reels ready. Need to gas up the engine. If you can get the bait and some lunch, fishing ought to be good this time of morning," Jim said as he put on his lucky fishing ball cap. Iris grinned back at him as she held up a small cooler with their lunches and drinks in one hand and a bait bucket in the other. "Iris, you're a keeper!" Brass was literally beaming his approval; his ex-wife, Nancy, had refused to ever go fishing with him and, sadly, Ellie had been a carbon copy of her mother when he'd tried to take her. Together they walked down the long path hand in hand to the dock where Brass kept his fishing boat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom was serving Sara breakfast in bed to surprise her as well as to put a long, hard week behind him. He was confident that they had a strong case built against the Suarez brothers in spite of the appearance of their politically well-placed uncle on Friday. Greg had called him from the lab to report that he'd seen the uncle with his two nephews speaking to their court-appointed attorney and that it was Saul Garza. Grissom gave a weary sigh as he poured Sara some coffee. She gazed up at him with a pensive look, set aside the breakfast tray, pulling Grissom into bed with her.

"You've got that "pain in the butt expression" on your face, Griss, so what's up?" Sara asked as she cuddled him to her as his cheek rested against her chest.

"Greg called to tell me that Saul Garza has accepted the Suarez case. I've had to testify on some of the criminal cases he's defended. He's got a very sharp intellect and a high count in winning cases. I can see him taking every angle in the case and trying to exploit it to his advantage. We need to be extra keen at the arraignment hearing to see what kind of approach he takes," Grissom explained.

"We'll meet 'em head on, Griss, like we always do. The team's put together a tight case where the evidence is overwhelming. Plus you know D.A. McGregor will have his best assistant D.A. on the prosecuting side since he had to recuse himself," Sara reminded him as well as to encourage him.

"I know, Sara, we're as prepared as we can be and the team's done a superior job amassing all possible evidence. If only the person who had confessed to Father Powell had come forward, that would be a powerful witness to dispute," Grissom acknowledged.

"Isn't there any way Father Powell can locate this person? I mean he or she could return for another confession, right? There's no limit on how many times you can confess. Or is there?"

Grissom smiled up at her, pulling her down for a quick kiss, before he addressed her questions. "Father Powell would urge this person to come forward and the reward was offered in the hopes that it would cause the person to step out of the shadows beyond calling the Crimestoppers line. Yes, this person could come back for another confession as there are no limits as to time, but they could just as easily go to another priest. However, Father Powell has alerted other Catholic churches in the surrounding parishes to urge this person to fully reveal his or herself."

"Let's hope Monday goes uneventfully, Griss," Sara said softly as she shared her breakfast with him, thoughts of other pleasant activities to engage in while she had Grissom there taking hold that she had every intent of pursuing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Iris, check your line!" Jim said sharper than he meant to as he saw the tip of Iris' rod bend suddenly.

"Oops, I'm on it!" Iris had been munching on a sandwich and enjoying the breeze as it played with her hair. She tossed her sandwich back in the cooler and grabbed the fishing rod and cranked the reel slightly to secure the line. The tip of the rod bent significantly as Iris had a feisty fish and they both saw a large bass flip out of the water with the hook keeping it fast.

Brass gave her rapid and terse instructions on how to keep the line secure and not lose what would be part of their dinner later. Iris shot him an "I know what I'm doing look" in response, reeling the fish in as it continued to struggle to either lose the hook or break the line. Brass intermixed words of encouragement with continued instructions as he finally leaned over the edge of the boat to net the bass.

"That's a good looking fish you hooked, Iris!" Brass grinned at her as he held the squirming fish up admiringly. "Close to a 5-pounder I bet."

"Yes, I know I hooked a good looking one…actually a great looking one," Iris replied pointedly as she cocked her head at him.

"How's that?" Jim queried with a curious look.

"You, silly!" Iris now laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you did then," Brass agreed with a smug expression.

"Whoa, your turn now, fish stud!" Iris cried as Jim's rod nearly launched out of its holder.

"Crap! I've got a whale on this line," Brass exclaimed as his line went taut and the tip bowed nearly double and the reel hissed loudly as the fish ran with the bait.

"Omigosh, Jim, don't lose him!"

"No way, darlin', this fish has my name on it for dinner tonight!"

"It's got to be bigger than the one I caught!"

"Of course it is, that's why I wear a lucky ball cap to fish with."

"Gee, I thought I brought you luck!"

"Don't pout although you're extremely cute when you do!"

"Who's pouting?"

"Iris, I know you inside and out, so I know when you pout!"

"Inside and out, eh?"

"Okay, almost inside and out."

Iris was now cracking up at their banter while Jim continued to fight his mega-fish over the next several minutes and reel it the rest of the way in. He pointed at the net and asked for her help to snag the fish. Iris saluted and congratulated him that his epic angling battle was nearing its conclusion. Brass grimaced at her comment but knew she was ribbing him. As he pulled his rod up, it bent alarmingly as an even larger bass came to the surface. Iris scooped the fish up in the net and her eyes went wide at how heavy the fish was and Brass' wide grin as she hauled the fish into the boat.

"Whew, this one's a whopper, Jim, dang!" Iris shook her head at the large bass as it thrashed inside the net as she set it on the bottom of the boat.

"Trophy fish and catch of the day, this one's gotta weigh six or seven pounds!" Jim hollered triumphantly.

"Crud, I thought I was your catch," Iris sulked a little and crossed her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, you are in more ways than one!" Brass assured her as he put the fish in the holding tank. He followed that up with pinning her in a tight hug as he took her down to the floor of the boat.

"Jim Brass, you'll turn me loose if you know what's good for you," Iris growled up at him.

"I know what's good for me but will you let me so it's good for both of us," Brass said huskily as he started to kiss her slowly in the hollow of her throat. Her soft sigh against his cheek was her only reply. Jim felt her shudder faintly against him.

"You're shivering…are you cold?" Brass suddenly asked her as their eyes locked.

"No, I'm not cold just happy, very happy," Iris said softly brushing her lips to his.

He held her tighter then as she lightly ran her fingertips over the outline of his face and its craggy features. They basked in the sun when it emerged in the partly cloudy sky for several moments.

"Tell you what, Iris, we've caught enough fish for a decent fish fry supper. We're gonna take a tour of Lake Mead and I'll show you some really beautiful spots. After that, we head back to the cabin to get dinner going," Brass decided.

"You're driving, boss!" Iris said as she helped get the anchor up and settled against him as he started the boat motor and took the steering wheel as they headed out to another part of the lake.

xxxxxxxxx

Late Saturday afternoon Warrick and Nick had decided to make it a guy's day out for bowling and shooting pool. Greg had joined them at the bowling alley after finishing up some last-minute paperwork in preparation for the Suarez arraignment hearing. Nick had just bowled another strike and made an "I'm number one gesture" at Warrick who merely gave his friend a sardonic smile as he went take his turn.

"Nick's taking you the cleaners, huh, Rick?" Greg joked at Warrick who simply rolled his eyes as he stepped forward to send his bowling ball down the lane.

"We're nearly done here anyway, Greggo, you got any dinner plans?" Nick asked in his slow Texas drawl.

"Not a thing going on so count me in!" Greg replied as he watched Warrick hit two successive strikes and a spare in the tenth frame. Nick looked on in disbelief as his score was bested in the span of less than five minutes.

"Ouch! You got hot at the last minute! " Nick grumbled at Warrick who held his hand out expectantly as Nick dug in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled ten-dollar bill.

"Thanks, pleasure doing business," Warrick said with a chuckle.

"How is it three hot dudes like us are dateless on a Saturday night?" Greg asked in surprise.

"Ahem, well, Catherine's holding a slumber party for Linds and her house will be crawling with young teenaged girls who…." Warrick said as his voice trailed as he saw the interested looks of Nick and Greg.

"I know we're over 18 and they aren't, but you have to admit it makes for a moment of thinking," Nick joked as Greg shook his head in agreement.

"How about hitting some clubs after dinner?" Greg suggested before adding. "Maybe we could call up Wendy, Mandy and Sofia to join us."

"Sounds like a plan!" Nick replied as Warrick bent down to take off his bowling shoes while Greg pulled out his cell phone to call their lab coworkers.

As Nick and Warrick returned their bowling shoes, Greg joined them with a wide grin on his face. "Guys, we have company joining us at Chang's for dinner and to hang out clubbing. Wendy, Mandy and Sofia had nothing going on- imagine that!"

Nick looked especially pleased as he'd been considering asking Wendy out for a while now. He felt there was some chemistry going on between them as they had borderline flirted with one another but he wanted to be sure it wasn't just him thinking that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was nearing dusk as Jim and Iris headed back to the boat dock in his fishing boat. He'd given her a grand tour of Lake Mead and she'd been amazed to see the variety of sights the large lake had to offer. The horizon, however, now showed dark clouds and Iris could faintly smell a storm coming.

"Jim, we better hurry or that storm might catch us before we reach the cabin," Iris commented as the wind was starting to pick up and she pulled her ball cap down tighter to keep her hair under control.

"I think we'll just make it. Did you have fun spending the day on the lake with me?" Brass asked her he lazily draped his left arm over her to pull her close as he steered the boat with his right hand.

"You betcha since I haven't been fishing in years and forgot how much I loved it. You have a definite fishing partner anytime you need one!" Iris said a little loudly to be heard over the boat motor.

"I've got you as a partner for just about everything," Brass said into her ear cryptically.

Iris looked up at him in surprise and wondered what he meant by that vague statement but he didn't elaborate as he kept his gaze straight ahead. Brass liked to keep her guessing sometimes it seemed. Lightning suddenly flashed ahead of them as the storm was beating them in their quest to get to the dock and cabin ahead of it. Thunder boomed immediately afterwards in the distance. The lake was beginning to get choppy as the wind kicked up waves, but Jim's 20-foot boat was making good headway.

"Better step on it," Jim muttered louder than he meant to. "Iris, get everything ready because as soon as we get to the dock and I moor the boat, it's gonna be a mad dash to the cabin."

"Don't worry, hon, if we get rained on we won't melt!" Iris chuckled.

Jim found himself appreciating her all the more, thinking his ex-wife would have been pitching a major fit just about getting wet. Iris gave him his windbreaker to put on as the temperature had dropped with the approaching storm front. He could see her look of anticipation as storms fascinated her so. Brass hoped they'd just make it and then Iris could enjoy her storm watching from the porch as Jim was going to do the fish fry and Iris would make the side dishes.

In spite of his efforts, the heavens opened and a torrential downpour was in progress when they neared the dock. Jim swiftly tied the boat securely as Iris put the fishing equipment and large holding bucket with the six bass they had caught including Jim's whopper on the dock. They were already cleaned and ready to fry up. Brass helped Iris on out of the boat as they grabbed everything and dashed for the cabin. The winding path was now slippery and muddy, hampering their progress to hurry on to the cabin. They both nearly fell a few times but kept each other upright as they sloshed through the mud and saw the cabin finally.

"I think it's raining harder than before!" Brass said as they reached the cabin's porch. "Let me take the fish to put in the fridge if you can put the rods where they can dry out."

Iris did so and then turned to the watch the storm's fury as lightning slashed the sky and the cabin porch rattled from the thunder's reply. Strong arms encircled her as she relaxed into Brass' embrace as Jim had turned on the porch radio to get a weather report. He gave her a towel to dry off with as he did the same. A static-laden song was playing at that moment and with a smile he lead her into a slow dance on the porch as the wood boards creaked in time beneath their feet.

"I've heard this one before so we don't need to play name that tune," Brass grinned down at her while Josh Turner's "Your Man" continued as they danced and Jim held her closer and closer.

"_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
put some music on that's soft and slow  
baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
just to be your man  
there's no hurry  
don't you worry  
we can take our time  
come a little closer  
lets go over  
what I had in mind  
baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
put some music on that's soft and slow  
baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
just to be your man  
ain't nobody ever love nobody  
the way that I love you  
we're alone now  
you don't know how  
long I've wanted to  
lock the door and turn the lights down low  
put some music on that's soft and slow  
baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
just to be your man  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
just to be your man."_

As the song concluded, the DJ said, "It's a night for loving out there, so here's Pat Green's "Let Me."

"_Keep your head there on my shoulder.  
Let's just lay here for awhile.  
We can hurry when we're older.  
Girl don't worry about tomorrow.  
That just seems so far away.  
Luckily me and you, all that we have to do is follow,  
just follow._

_Let me be the one who sets your feet up on a road where you've never been,  
oh and baby then,  
you can let me take these arms and wrap you up inside a night that will never end.  
I wanna be that man, if you let me.  
Come on baby let me._

_Baby leave those candles burning,  
slide on over here to me.  
If you run with me girl, you know we'll make this world stop turning,  
just stop turning._

_Let me be the one who sets your feet up on a road where you've never been,  
oh and baby then,  
you can let me take these arms and wrap you up inside a night that will never end.  
I'd like to be that man, if you'd let me.  
Ohhhhhh, ohhhhh._

_Let me be the one who sets your feet up on a road where you've never been._

_Yeah! Let me take these arms and wrap you up inside a night that will never end.  
I wanna be that man, if you let me.  
Sweet baby let me."_

Brass said softly into her ear, "Funny how songs like that pop up at a time like this."

Iris made no comment other than to nestle closer to him and sigh softly. He and Iris had been at a point like this several times before where the timing was right and he wanted to make love but Iris had held back. Brass had honored her unspoken wishes and not pressed the matter but it had been getting more and more difficult. She had told him he was an officer and a gentleman as a heartfelt compliment. He would never force a decision as he purely wanted it to be something they would share and enjoy mutually when the time was right.

"Did you know you're a good CSI?"

"Thanks."

"I don't mean CSI as in crime scene investigator."

"I don't follow, Jim."

"CSI in this instance means cold shower instigator and I've had to take more than my fair share since we've gotten together," Brass joked at her.

Iris looked up at him with a cryptic smile. "It's been the same for me too, more times than you know."

"So why haven't we…you know…you trust me don't you?" Brass said down to her as he softly kissed her cheek.

"With my life, you're too good to me, Jim Brass!" Iris declared wholeheartedly.

"We've been dating for months and I just figured by now we would've made love at some point, but don't think for a minute I'm unhappy with things because to me that would be the cherry on top of the whipped cream," Brass assured her.

"Sweetie, all I can say is you're the biggest blessing in my life, you're my hero, you're my champion," Iris whispered against his lips.

"Iris, I've been called a lot of things but never a blessing or a hero or a champion in the same breath," Brass replied a bit gruffly for what she'd said sank deep into his soul, little pearls to be captured and treasured.

He held her tighter and this time she was shivering and he feared she'd taken a chill from the wet clothes they were still in.

"Iris, are you cold now because you're shivering big time?" Jim asked with concern.

She made no reply as she took off her glasses to look up at him through half-lidded eyes before gently placing a kiss on his neck followed by little love nibbles as her head went to his chest. Her hands moved slowly from his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt as one button after another was undone. One hand slipped inside his shirt as her fingers made lazy circular patterns across his hairy chest and the nails gently scratched the skin. When her other hand came to rest on his belt buckle, he suddenly grasped both of her hands as the memory of her belt buckle explorations in the stable only a few days ago arose.

"Iris, you're making me frigging nuts here! What're you up to?" Brass asked her hoarsely before he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

During the kiss, she gently removed both hands as they slid down his hips to his thighs and slowly back up to his belt buckle and then it came undone. Jim felt one hand move slowly up and down the fly as the zipper was gently opened. Brass looked down at her with eyes full of desire but questions as well. "Honey, darlin', babe, are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more than to give _all _of myself to you right here right now," Iris answered huskily but with emphasis on saying "all".

Without a word, Brass hoisted her off of her feet and slung her over his shoulder as Iris let out a chirp of surprise. Jim couldn't get the door open fast enough for them as he strode through it, kicked it shut and headed toward the master bedroom. He set Iris on the floor by his bed then gently took her face in his hands as his lips rained soft but slurpy kisses all over her face before taking her lips fully again. Brass stopped long enough to turn the CD player on with soft instrumental music to play in the background.

Two piles of wet clothes mounded on the floor as they each slowly undressed one another, enjoying the chance to finally pursue what had been on each other's hearts for so long. Brass then laid her down as he stretched out beside her. Iris' hands were now those of a lover as they roamed and explored, gently grasping and stroking Brass' aroused and burgeoning manhood, causing him to arch with a low moan. This caused her to smile seductively up at him as she became bolder and her trail of wet kisses from his neck toward his "general" (as he proudly called his member standing at magnificent attention) proceeded slowly and langurously.

Jim's hands grasped Iris' shoulders as her mouth took him fully without hesitation as she proceeded to give him a going over. The suction was better than a Hoover vacuum, he joked, but gave a little yelp as her teeth gently reminded him who was in control right now and what damage could result. The pleasure being generated was excruciating to the point of pain which he couldn't deny and gave himself over to. However, he hoarsely asked her stop just before he felt himself going over the edge and exploding, wanting to prolong his release so he and Iris could continue to enjoy each other to the fullest. She looked up at him confused but he gave her a wicked smile in return without replying as he pulled her up to him. His eyes feasted on her body as she suddenly became embarrassed and tried to turn away, but Jim kept her facing him.

"Too late, Iris! Mama mia! Do I have a treat here or what?" Brass exclaimed half-reverently.

He started at the hollow of her throat and then the back of her neck that were two spots that got Iris revved up and now was no different. Her soft gasps told him he was skating in the right direction. Gently but thoroughly his journey took him now to her breasts which demanded his attention.

"Oh, I knew these were bodacious tatas and they're all mine," Jim said between nuzzles and nips. At the center of each semi-firm lobe, his tongue gently teased to attention a rosy nipple as Iris writhed beneath him but he kept her captive and found himself liking the idea of her being his prisoner.

The next zone begging his attention as he slowly traveled down her tummy and past her belly button was further down to just between her thighs where one hand came to rest. Brass then applied gentle rotating pressure with the palm of his hand, pleased to see hear her throaty sigh of "Brass", while her thighs parted in surrender to him.

"Jim, I've never…" she started to say in a strangled voice.

Brass made no reply as his desire was keen to explore this part of her promised land that he intended to savor and relish. He bestowed open-mouthed kisses here that were alternated with deeper probes of his questing tongue to taste and know every aspect, fold and crevice of her hidden terrain. His efforts were rewarded by his ears getting nearly boxed when her thighs clamped together involuntarily followed by a quick apology from Iris in a strained voice. He shifted her legs over his shoulders so he could continue his spelunking as he joked up at her before resuming his activity that left Iris nearly breathless and making little noises that lengthened into soft moans and repeating "don't stop." Her shuddering climax surprised them both as she writhed beneath him but his mouth never left its post even though it felt to him like she was going to launch into orbit.

"Your turn, lover," Iris gasped with a chuckle as Jim now lay by her again.

"Nope, our turn," Brass insisted smugly as he suddenly pinned her and began to make entrance as the tip of his manhood eased slowly into her, finding her tight vault gripping around his shaft, making him feel like the first explorer in a new land. A fresh moan escaped Iris as she arched against him yet again with a pulsing shudder. He frowned a bit as he encountered resistance as he went in deeper, thinking it had been a very long time for Iris as it had for him, but he surged on and heard her make a little mewling sound against his shoulder as if a little kitten cried. Her legs wrapped about his lower back as she shifted to enhance their new union.

"Iris, are you okay, I didn't hurt you?" Jim asked softly, a bit fearfully.

"I never knew it could be like this," Iris said tremulously. She simply looked up at him with an expression of delight as her lips sought his as their tongues dueled while the kiss became absorbing as Brass groaned against her mouth as she opened hungrily to him. Beginning slowly at first but unable to hold himself back, the pace rapidly quickened as his strokes plunged deeper into her until he was now fully sheathed and how this felt caused him to never want this night to end between them.

The furious rhythm between them quickened as Brass felt his own climax begging release. The blood was hammering in his veins, pounding in his temples, that unique combination of pain and pleasure beginning to surge through him as he gave in to it. Iris was astounded to feel the same delicious feeling she'd experienced from Jim's killer mouth and tongue occurring again as he had fully captured her. She was his prey, willingly caught and impaled. Iris was unable to say anything intelligible, moaning against Brass' mouth clamped upon hers in another bruising kiss.

Jim suddenly let go a hoarse gasp and said "Annie" in a ragged breath as he collapsed on her, spent from his repletion, panting heavily for several moments. The import of what he just said hit him fully while Iris remained silent. He raised himself up from her, struggling to know what to say or what to do. Iris also sat up, wrapped the sheet about her, but looked away for a moment before gazing back at him. Her expression looked curious as her brow was furrowed slightly. Brass could tell she waited on him to address what just happened and he prayed he could find the right words.

"Uh, Iris, I'm sorry…I don't know why I said that…please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not, truly, but I will confess to being a bit confused."

"I think I was just recalling when was the last time I felt this wanted and it was with Annie," Jim blurted gruffly.

"She'll always have a special place in your heart and soul, Jim. I'm glad you had someone like that to be there for you for what had to be a hellish time in your life. You should treasure those memories," Iris said honestly as she rested her chin on her knees while one hand stole over to grasp his hand. Her face showed no hint of anger or jealousy.

Brass knew this as he scanned her expression and also heard no ill will in her simple heartfelt reply, finding he was touched beyond words by her honesty and understanding of him. How rare he thought for her to be so intuitive and so open in this deeply intimate time they shared. She had been becoming more than a girlfriend to him recently and this he now realized fully. This caused Brass to smile broadly as Iris looked at him curiously yet again. Impulsively, she suddenly cradled him to her and dotted his face and neck with little kisses. As she playfully ran her tongue over his lips, he suddenly caught it between his teeth.

"I needth thath backth, pleath," Iris said rubbing noses with him.

"Next stop is the shower and you're joining me," Brass said taking her by the hand and heading to the bathroom where over the next several minutes they each gave new meaning to phrase "good clean fun". Brass used a special wash that tasted and smelled like chocolate frosting on both of them. He joked at Iris that he was going to lick the bowl clean and proceeded to do just that in the stand-up shower. Iris had surprised him further by replying that if he got to lick the bowl clean that she got to have the spoon and kept that promise in a way that drove Brass frigging nuts indeed.

After their shower extravaganza, Brass was in his bedroom drying off while Iris remained in the bathroom. Iris had slipped into her nightgown and robe of soft burgundy silk, feeling as if she was a Victoria's Secret model as she looked in the full-length mirror. She gave herself a self-deprecating smile at the thought and admitted, well almost. As she headed down the hallway to the other bedroom to sleep, Jim intercepted her and took her hand in his as he shook his head "no" at her. Instead, he brought her back to bed and folded her into his arms.

"Stay here with no good-byes just good mornings and good nights. I want to see how forever feels," Brass said softly but insistently.

"Honey, that sounds like a great country song! I'm not going anywhere, you've got me lock, stock and barrel," Iris assured him with a bright smile. "I just never wanted to seem like I was easy, I totally believe in I do's."

"You're traditional, Iris, one of the things I love about you," Brass told her firmly and then added. "You're my brown-eyed girl like in the Van Morrison song."

"I am? That's so sweet. Hey, what about the fish fry?" Iris queried, remembering the fish in the fridge.

"We'll just have it for lunch or dinner because I intend on keeping you in bed as much as possible," Brass wisecracked as he pulled her to him for a long, long kiss. He was glad to see and feel her ardent response to that thought.

"Um, okay, but we still have to be back to work by Monday morning," Iris reminded him with a quiet giggle when he allowed them to come up for air.

Brass was true to his word because except for when he had prepared the fish fry lunch and Iris made the side items of roasted potatoes and cole slaw, they remained in bed with a varied menu as he called it of making amore, cuddling, watching movies, and taking two more frosting showers. He found Iris to hold nothing back during their lovemaking, eager to please and unreserved to say what pleased her, and to wake up first finding her curled against him asleep with her face buried into his neck had indeed made him feel wanted since like he had with Annie.

Sadly, time was not a respecter of their newfound way to while away the hours and Sunday afternoon was upon them before they knew it. They'd packed and done a walk through the cabin to be sure nothing was left behind. Jim took a last look at the bedroom while Iris walked past with her duffle tote. He caught her in his arms and turned her to look at the antique wrought iron bed.

"I gotta get some WD40 for those bedsprings," Brass said to her with a wink.

"They did get quite a workout, didn't they," Iris agreed as a particularly vigorous session came to mind and caused her to make a silent "whew." They walked on to the front door.

"Good thing too I don't have any close neighbors. I was a bit surprised to hear how vocal you can be, not that I'm complaining," Brass remarked as he tried to pin her to the door as he suddenly felt amorous yet again.

Iris got an immediate confirmation of this when her thigh made firm contact with the front of his jeans. She looked up at him with a seductive a look and husky voice as she challenged, "You'll find I'm full of surprises, my dear Captain, that is if you can catch me." With that, she ducked past him and ran laughing toward the woods behind the cabin.

Little does she know, Brass thought, as he sprinted after her with a speed that surprised him as he overtook her to grab her by the waist. His tackle was perfect in catching her off-balance as they both fell to the soft carpet of leaves, moss and pine needles. Iris struggled but he had her pinned securely and her protests were quickly squelched by a deep, probing kiss. His amorous mood was contagious and soon clothing was a hindrance to what they both wanted. Brass soon found himself eventually on the bottom and Iris taking full control on top which was fine by him. However, as things were progessing, he began to wince and grimace, causing Iris to stop her frisking as she jokingly called it.

"Jim, are you okay? Do you want me stop?" Iris asked.

"Damn pine cones are poking me where I'd rather not say!" Brass exclaimed.

"Is that little technicality going to stop you?" Iris queried with a frown.

"Hey, hey, hey, just what are you calling a 'little' technicality?" Jim fumed up at her.

"We might as well go, the moment's passed," Iris said coolly looking away with a disinterested expression.

"Passed? I'll show you passed!" Jim growled as he quickly kicked aside any errant pine cones and flipped Iris beside him and proceeded to take no prisoners. He saw the laughter in her eyes and knew she'd not lost one whit of the ardent response he coaxed from her.

"I hate leaving here," Jim told Iris later after he'd locked the door before they took out their bags to the Jeep.

"I know. This will always be a very special place to me," Iris said, smiling, and then suddenly walked away and began gathering stones into a pile that resembled a cairn.

"What're you doing?" Brass asked curiously.

"It's called a tryst stane and it's a Scottish tradition I read about. When a couple's had a very special time, it's left behind as a remembrance of it to mark the land as theirs," Iris replied as she began to place the last stone.

"Och, my fairrr lassie, come into yourrr man's arms," Brass vainly attempted a New Jersey Scottish accent with burring of the "r". Iris gave him a dimpled smile at his efforts. He went by her to raise her up fro her knees and took the last stone from her hand. It was a crystalline piece of rose quartz that sparkled in the sunlight.

"This goes on my desk back at work as part of our tryst stane then," Brass told her softly and wrapped her up in an extended kiss.

When they climbed into the Jeep to head back to Vegas, Jim started it up and then looked at Iris. "Will you stay with me tonight, please?"

"I find I don't want to be without you either…" Iris said softly as she shook her head "yes".

"You make me happy, Iris, happier than I've been in years," Brass acknowledged as he gave her a contented glance as they headed down to the main road.

"I heard or read somewhere that when two people are meant to meet their hearts are like a puzzle with missing parts and when they finally get together then the puzzle's complete," Iris remarked as she held hands with Brass and then gave a little sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like that, yeah, that describes us," Brass agreed, kissing her lightly on the forehead quickly, as they drove on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Iris sighed inwardly as Brass drove along, her hand clasped in his. Before they knew it, the magical weekend Brass had promised her to be one they'd never forget was over and he'd been true to his word. Monday morning came without their permission and they arrived early as Brass parked his car in the parking garage of the Las Vegas Municipal Court building. Iris had stayed the night with him and ridden in with him so he could take her back to her place later after the Suarez arraignment hearing unless Grissom might need for her anything. He was recalling how they'd spent another night together and it all made him smile again.

"Hon, you look like you're thinking on something pleasant which is good because that hearing could get messy," Iris observed with a slight smile at him.

"I am and it's about last night, you especially," Brass said with sly smirk. "You were something else."

"Oh, I was? Gee, thanks…" Iris' voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Brass asked with concern as he put the car in park and looked her way.

"You were too since you're my f….." Iris never got the chance to finish as Jim took her lips suddenly with his that left Iris feeling dizzy.

"You were saying?" He queried as their lips parted.

"It can wait," Iris replied as they walked hand in hand toward the elevators.

Grissom and Sara were waiting outside the doors of the courtroom for them. He held his laptop with their case presentation of evidence while Sara had her briefcase of their paperwork. Brass stepped away from Iris so he and Grissom could have a brief discussion prior to going inside.

Sara waited with Iris while gently nudging her. "So, how was your weekend with the Brass man?"

"It rocked the docks. We fished, got caught outside in a storm, watched movies, ate till we burst, cuddled a lot, didn't talk about work at all," Iris replied with a secretive smile as Jim caught her eye.

"Got caught in a storm, hmmm? Was he romantic?" Sara wondered as she glanced Brass' way as he continued in an animated discussion with Grissom.

"We slow-danced on his cabin's porch while it rained before going inside," Iris recalled with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Whoa, yeah, he's a romantic though he'd never admit to it, so you must bring it out of him," Sara observed.

"I'd like to think we do bring out the best in each other," Iris agreed.

"How long before he got you out of your wet clothes?" Sara asked suddenly to change the subject with a sly smile as she saw Iris' startled expression.

"Ladies never tell," Iris replied but guardedly much to Sara's amusement.

"Okay for now but I will just follow the evidence," Sara laughed as Iris blushed slightly.

"How were things here?" Iris moved to redirect their conversation.

"Pretty quiet overall for Griss and I as we were tweaking the case presentation. The guys had a few on-calls but nothing dramatic. Catherine had a sleepover for Lindsey's friends, so that left Warrick on his own to hang out Nick and Greg. Our boy scouts hooked up with Wendy, Sofia and Mandy to go clubbing Saturday night but they had to keep it real with no drinking. Wendy texted me that they had a great time nonetheless," Sara responded with a smile.

"I still say there's sparks going between Nick and Wendy," Iris insisted.

"Well, you know Nick likes to play the field and he's not serious with anyone that I know of but Wendy's one that could keep him occupied, no doubt about that," Sara agreed.

All four of them suddenly noticed Armando and Guillermo Suarez, wearing suits but still handcuffed, as they were escorted under guard with sheriff's deputies. They recognized Saul Garza who walked with the brothers as did an older man who bore a striking resemblance to Armando. Armando saw Iris and gave her a sharp look with narrowed eyes, raised one hand and made a slitting motion under his neck. Saul Garza moved between them to block her view as he said something into Armando's ear. Guillermo's appearance was downcast as he walked silently past them. Roberto Suarez stopped to briefly address Brass.

"You are the arresting detective of my nephews?" Roberto asked in a cold voice.

"I am and this is Gil Grissom of the crime lab who's lead investigator on their case," Brass replied as well as to introduce Grissom.

"You can do your best, amigos, but my nephews will not be charged," Roberto confidently told them with a hint of sarcasm.

"We're aware of your political connections, Mr. Suarez, but you'll find that justice will be served for the two young people who died at the hands of your nephews," Brass retorted at their uncle.

The uncle said nothing further and left to enter the courtroom. Conrad Ecklie and Sheriff Rory Atwater also joined them, as did D.A. Ian McGregor and Anthony Towers. The fathers looked to have aged a decade since Iris had last seen them at the crime scene where Taryn's body had been found. Another younger woman in a business suit with a briefcase also stood with Ian.

"This is Caden Cary, assistant district attorney, a rising star in our office. She'll be representing the people of Las Vegas in the case." Ian introduced the young woman who readily shook hands with them all.

"Pleased to meet you all and it's my hope to exceed Mr. McGregor's confidence in me," Caden said pleasantly but with self-assuredness. "I've already been in contact with Mr. Garza in something of a pseudo pretrial conference and I can tell he was sizing me up. I believe he's underestimated the amount of evidence the CSI team has painstakingly amassed for this case."

"I understand it was your dogs who found Taryn," Ian said suddenly as he turned to face Iris.

"Yes, sir, our sympathies to both of your families and our hopes that your wife is bearing up well," Iris said sincerely.

"She's still taking it hard, of course, but to know we could put Taryn to rest is a balm for her," Ian said gruffly.

"The hearing is ready to begin," a bailiff said to them.

"Showtime," Brass muttered to Iris as they all headed inside.

Caden lead the way into the courtroom as Brass, Grissom, Sara and Iris took seats behind the prosecution section. Ian McGregor and Anthony Towers sat behind them since this was an open court session.

Saul Garza took a seat at the defense table as did Armando and Guillermo. Roberto Suarz seated himself behind them. Two bailiffs and four sheriff's deputies remained posted. Saul opened his briefcase to remove various documents to arrange on the table in front of him. He paused briefly to whisper quietly to Armando and Guillermo before the judge came in.

"All rise," intoned the bailiff in a deep voice. "Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Tammy Chiavarra is presiding."

All stood as the diminutive Hispanic adjudicator entered from her chambers and took her seat and addressed those in the courtroom in a surprisingly strong voice, "You may be seated."

"All right, people, let's move along with this arraignment hearing of the people of Las Vegas versus Armando Suarez and Guillermo Suarez," Judge Chiavarra said crisply to began the proceedings. "I will list the charges set before me."

Saul Garza stood up to address the judge. "Waive reading, your Honor."

"Very well, Mr. Garza," Judge Chiavarra replied setting aside some papers. "How do your clients plead, guilty or not guilty?"

"My clients plead not guilty, your Honor," Saul indicated.

Brass let an involuntary snort go while Grissom gave him a sharp glance and Iris gave him a warning nudge in the ribs. Jim's response also caught the attention of the judge who merely raised an eyebrow at the detective before going further.

"Mr. Garza, your clients' pleas are accepted and they will remain in custody until the pretrial date of two weeks from today," Judge Chiavarra indicated as she glanced at a calendar on her desk.

"Your honor, it was our hope you would release my clients to the overseeing of their uncle pending their trial. He is an attaché to the Colombian ambassador to the United States and is here today in the hopes of securing their release to his supervision." Saul used his most persuasive tone.

"Denied," Judge Chiavarra said flatly.

"But your Honor…" Saul began to say when Roberto rose to his feet protesting vehemently.

"IMPOSIBLE!" Roberto said angrily in Spanish. "No hay justicia aqui!" (Impossible, there is no justice here.)

Judge Chiavarra banged her gavel loudly. "Senor Suarez, I'll have order in this court or you'll give me no choice but to have you removed by the bailiffs. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, your Honor, my apologies! Please hear me out! These tios are all that are left of my brother's family and I have pledged to watch over them as my own sons! I beg on their behalf for mercy and leniency." Roberto pounded on his chest as he pleaded passionately with the judge.

"Mr. Suarez, the criminal charges alone compel me to keep your nephews behind bars but I also view them as a flight risk. No bail is set. This session is adjourned." Judge Chiavarra's voice rang out as her gavel rapped once more to signify the end of the session.

Guillermo groaned aloud and folded his arms on the table as his head sank. "I cannot go back there, please, Tio Roberto, do something."

Armando turned back to gaze at the CSI's and Brass with a cold black-eyed glare that radiated his hatred before he tried to comfort his brother. Roberto Suarez was whispering intently in Saul Garza's ear as the attorney nodded.

"We will get bail set for you somehow, tios, but for now you will have to go back to jail," Roberto informed his nephews sorrowfully.

The brothers stood while the sheriff's deputies approached to escort them back to jail. Armando's jaw twitched in fury as his anger and desperation grew by the minute, the desire for revenge becoming a blinding rage within him. He whispered urgently to his brother whose eyes widened at what he was told.

Grissom took Sara by the arm as he led her to aisle, followed by Brass and then Iris.

"Looks like we're all dressed up with nowhere to go now," Brass joked sarcastically.

"Hardly, Jim, we've got other cases to work up now and, Iris, your help would be appreciated if you don't have anything else pressing," Grissom said.

"Nope, boss, your wish is my command," Iris smiled while Brass clasped hands with her for a moment.

The commotion that occurred behind them took them by surprise as all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The female deputy sheriff approached Armando as she had approached a prisoner a hundred times before. He smiled disarmingly as he held his hands in front of him as if waiting to handcuffed. When she was close enough, he backhanded her savagely and seized her service revolver from its holster. She screamed in pain as he then held her in front of him as a human shield and he aimed the revolver at the CSI's. Guillermo stood behind his brother as he been instructed moments before.

"This woman dies if any of you point a gun at us!" Armando screamed.

The other deputies and bailiffs were frozen in their tracks, and held their hands up and away from their weapons.

Brass suddenly knocked Grissom and Sara to the floor, covering them with his own body, memories of Willie Cutler flooding him as his hand slipped beneath his suit jacket to rest on his gun. He was ready for anything, then he saw Iris still standing. What the…?

"Iris, hit the deck!" Brass hissed loudly at her. He reached out to grab her pant leg and drug her to the floor, giving her a no-nonsense glare at the same time. No one was going to be hurt on his watch he told himself.

Ian McGregor and Anthony Towers had been told to get behind the bench and stay on the floor by Brass when he had moved to protect Grissom and Sara and there the district attorney and real estate mogul remained as the drama unfolded before them.

Saul Garza rushed across the aisle to push Caden beneath the table as he crouched before her protectively. Roberto Suarez remained near his nephews as he beseeched Armando in Spanish to let the woman go and drop the gun.

Armando gave a cold look at his uncle before his gaze shifted to where Grissom and Sara huddled with Brass and then Iris. He saw the CSI's as the ones who had destroyed his hopes of power and position in the Colombian cartel that bore his family name. He began to point his gun at Brass, Grissom and Sara, marking them as the spoilers of his dream.

Iris crept closer to him as he did so. She had crouched down initially at Brass' urging but now stood back up facing Armando, his brother and their hostage. Brass reached to stop her, but she slipped from his grasp.

"Don't do this!" Iris pleaded softly in English and then Spanish, trying to focus Armando's attention on her and not the others.

Armando stared at Iris, incredulous that she faced him, now recalling Iris as the one whose scent dogs had found Taryn McGregor and extinguishing their chances for reduced charges. His rage shifted entirely onto her. Cursing loudly, Armando literally body-slammed the female deputy sheriff to the ground in disgust, redirected his gun at Iris, pulled the hammer back and began firing.

Judge Chiavarra emerged from her chambers to view the cause of the noises she'd heard and dove beneath her own desk as the shots rang forth.

Never hesitating, Iris whipped her own Browning 9-millimeter pistol from its holster as she fired four shots at Armando. However, Guillermo as he saw her reaction put himself in front of his brother as the shots hit home, striking him and then Armando. Armando was somehow able to get off three shots toward Iris that went wild before he began to fall, dropping the gun so that he could catch Guillermo as they slid to the floor.

Shouting at Iris to move, Brass had risen to his feet firing his own gun at Armando as his own three shots went forth right after hers. Bullet ricochets could be heard as the terrified courtroom occupants huddled where they could and sought what cover they could, some praying for protection as well.

Iris heard a high-pitched whining and then a searing pain in her right mid back as she felt as if her legs had been kicked out from under her. She fell backwards and the back of her head struck the stone floor hard with a sickening thud. Grissom raced to her side with Sara, their faces mirroring concern on how to render aid to Iris.

Unaware of what had just happened to Iris, Brass had made his way toward where the brothers had fallen together. Guillermo clutched at his chest as red stains blossomed on his suit jacket, Armando cradled his brother to him as Guillermo whimpered once and tried to make the sign of the cross on his chest before his eyes glazed over. Armando sobbed as he choked at the blood filling his mouth, his eyes glaring defiantly at Brass who stood over him. Jim then turned to check on the female deputy who had been thrown to the floor. She was shaken up but okay he noted gladly.

"Jim!" Grissom called out urgently.

Turning to see what Grissom needed. Brass' eyes went wide in horror. Grissom had never seen Brass move so fast as he rushed to kneel beside Iris. Brass' eyes locked with Grissom's. Iris was pale and her breathing labored as she struggled to speak. Brass held her hand as he smoothed her bangs away from her forehead. Iris looked up at Brass questioningly with tear-bright eyes focused on his. Sara held Iris' other hand and whispered softly into her ear.

"J…J…Jim…I…c...c…can't…mmm...move…mmm.…my lll…legs," she finally forced the words out. "Ssssar…Gr..Gris…Grisss?"

"We're here Iris, don't try to move, we're getting help!" Grissom told her as she slowly nodded. Her eyes fixed on Jim's as he willed his strength to her.

"Hang in there, babe! We got the bad guys but good! We're gonna get you fixed up don't you worry!" Brass tried his best to sound positive and had placed a supporting hand beneath Iris on the right side and felt a sticky wetness. As he withdrew his hand, to his horror it was dark with blood. He then saw a red stain slowly oozing out from beneath her back. Her ID badge dangled toward her side on its cord, flecked now with droplets of blood. He gave Grissom a warning look as Grissom also noted the bleeding.

"Jim, my head hurts…I'm tired…so tired….just wanna sleep," Iris murmured at Brass who gripped her hand tighter.

"Iris, you stay with me, don't you dare shut your eyes! Stay awake! Iris, do you hear me, woman? Iris…Iris…Iris!!" Brass said gruffly as Iris' eyelids fluttered as her eyes rolled back showing white. She began to convulse as her upper torso stiffened then shuddered but her lower body remained inert. Iris could hear Brass but he sounded so far away from her now as she seemed to be tumbling down a dark hole.

"Gil! What's wrong with her?!" Brass cried.

"She's having a seizure! When she fell her head hit the floor hard and with her saying she's sleepy and now this, she's must have a head injury! We've got to get her to Desert Palm right away, its imperative!" Grissom exclaimed urgently.

"Ambulances have been called Captain Brass," one of the deputies said as Brass had reached for his 2-way radio.

"Not good enough! Dispatch, this is Brass, Code 3, officer down, LV Criminal Courtroom 5. Repeat, Code 3, officer down, requesting ambulance for immediate transport to Desert Palm Hospital," Brass roared into his 2-way radio.

The courtroom was now literally crawling with police and CSI personnel. TV news crews that had been on hand for the trial proceedings were scrambling to make room for the emergency workers. Sirens wailed outside the building as fire department and EMT ambulances pulled up along with more police. The doors of the courtroom were pushed open to allow personnel easy access in and out. EMT teams now entered the room to assess the wounded. The first EMT team on-scene went immediately to where Iris lay unconscious. Brass remained by her side, her left hand held tightly in his. Sara stayed beside Brass with a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support for her friends. Grissom stood to address the EMT leader while the other EMTs began to care for Iris, forcing Brass to give up his spot as he bit his lip in frustration wanting to remain by her side.

"She collapsed after the shooting started, falling backward and hitting her head on the floor. She told us she couldn't move her legs, felt sleepy and her head hurt. There's a slow ooze of dark blood coming from behind her back. No other bleeding areas observed. She suffered a seizure of about a minute's duration that involved her upper torso but not lower body and has been unconscious since and not responding to her name," Grissom summarized to the lead EMT.

"We've got her from here. Get a C-collar on her STAT and then a backboard transfer to the stretcher. IV access once she's in the ambulance and neuro checks every few minutes. Let's roll!" The lead EMT barked orders to the rest of his response team who moved as one. Brass literally had to be pushed away from Iris as the EMT team went into action. In moments a cervical collar to stabilize Iris' head and neck was placed, her body position was kept straight by four EMTs while the lead EMT quickly cut away her shirt where a large red stain oozed. The head EMT quickly applied a pressure bandage before Iris was gently placed onto the backboard to put on the stretcher.

"Can I go with her to the emergency room?" Brass asked the head EMT.

"Are you related to her?" The lead EMT asked, his body language telling Brass he was going to be told no.

"No, we've been dating seriously and I know her medical history. If you don't let me go with her, I'm gonna be driving up your butt all the way there!" Brass growled back, his jaw jutting out angrily.

"Okay, okay, settle down, Romeo. We're leaving in five minutes!" The lead EMT turned to finalize instructions to his teammates as Iris was wheeled away on the stretcher to the waiting ambulance.

Brass' cell phone rang and it was Sofia. "Yeah, get here as soon as you can but before you leave go by my office and in the top left hand drawer of my desk you'll find a sealed envelope with my name on it. I need you to bring that here and give it to Gil and he'll get it to me at the hospital. She's hanging in there but they're getting ready to take her to Desert Palm. Thanks, Sofia, I'll keep you updated."

Jim let go a heavy sigh, feeling the weight of the world on him just then, before Grissom gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Gil, I…" Brass stopped as words failed him at that moment.

"You go with her, Jim, she needs you. Sofia will cover things here and keep you updated. Catherine's on her way in with Warrick to oversee the investigation here. I'll be there as soon as I can." Grissom again gave Brass' shoulder another squeeze as the two men exchanged a look that acknowledged their strong friendship.

"Bring my car, will ya?" Brass asked as an afterthought and tossed his keys to Grissom. He turned to head out to the ambulance, stopping briefly to look at the paramedics attending the Suarez brothers. Guillermo had died nearly instantly but Armando lay prone on a stretcher. His shirt was open with blood-soaked pressure bandages in place. Brass glanced at one paramedic with a questioning expression and raised eyebrow. The paramedic silently shook his head no to indicate that Armando would not survive his injuries but they were readying him for transport to the hospital just the same. Armando's pallor was ashen and his breathing increasingly labored. He had refused oxygen and other supportive treatment. His gaze had rested on his brother as the body was wheeled away before shifting his now hate-filled glare at Brass.

"To the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee…damn you…damn you both…I hope she dies," Armando croaked at Brass as his lips twisted into an evil smile before he choked up more blood suddenly that splattered onto his shirt as he tried to spit at Brass.

"Moby Dick," Grissom murmured, acknowledging the quote from the Herman Melville classic, amazed yet again at the driving power the emotion of hate produced.

"Hell's got room for you and your brother, bub, smoking or non-smoking section is up to you," Brass bit off each word as Armando's last living gesture was to give Brass a digital salute with his middle left finger before his death rattle followed. His ending breath slowly wheezed out through his blue-colored lips as his chest rose and fell for the last time.

"Godspeed for where you're headed, you pile of…" Brass didn't get to finish his thought as he heard the ambulance honking urgently. Without a backward look at the courtroom, the focus of his attention rested in the ambulance as Brass strode quickly out to it to get in. Roberto Suarez suddenly grabbed him by the arm and twisted Brass to face him. Saul Garza was right behind him pleading with him to not speak with Brass.

"You will pay for this, Brass! Your career is gone and hers…if she lives. I am on my way to speak to your superiors. There will be justice for the murder, yes, murder of my nephews at your hands. The leaders of the Hispanic community will also hear of your tactics that drove my nephew to take such desperate action!" Roberto rasped out his hostile-laden diatribe as Brass stayed quiet but not for long.

"Take your mitts off me while you're still standing because you're one second away from getting decked. You got clean hands, huh? Go ahead and speak to our superiors. Drag in the Hispanic community. I'm leaving, Counselor Garza, so tell your client to let me by or so help me…" Brass' visage was becoming dark with anger as Saul Garza physically stepped between him and Roberto, forcing the older man to step aside as Brass briskly walked past them.

An angry exchange in Spanish took place between Saul and Roberto, ending with Roberto Suarez turning to walk away as he pulled his cell phone out. Roberto's intent was to make good on all that he had threatened Jim with.

Caden was still shaking as she sat by her briefcase when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes lifted to meet those of Saul Garza's. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not," she replied in a shaky voice as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Caden, if you need anything…" Saul started to say as she reached up and grasped his hand on her shoulder gratefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes after Brass had left with Iris in the ambulance, Catherine and Warrick entered the courtroom and made their way to Grissom and Sara who were beginning to get the crime scene investigation underway.

"My God, Gil, what's the latest on our girl?" Catherine exclaimed as she set down her kit and Warrick flanked her.

"Brass went with her on to Desert Palm. It looks like she got hit somehow by a bullet and fell back but hit her head hard on the floor. Iris had a seizure and then lost consciousness. Sofia should be here any minute to get their side of the investigation started. Sara and I are headed on to Desert Palm for now. Call me if you two need anything. Nick and Greg are in route to help you here." Grissom finished telling Catherine as Sara rejoined them.

"Tell Brass we have good thoughts going for them both!" Catherine said encouragingly as Grissom and Sara hurried out.

As Grissom with Sara headed to the revolving door exiting the court building, he heard a shout of "Grissom!" He turned to see Sofia running through the lobby waving an envelope.

"Griss, here's what Brass wanted, but I gotta get in there so tell him I'm thinking of them both!" Sofia said in a rush as she pressed the thick envelope into his hand and then turned to go into the courtroom.

Grissom put the envelope in his suit jacket, took Sara's arm and they headed to the parking garage to get Brass' car to rush on to the hospital. They were only a few minutes behind the ambulance now and Grissom took the liberty of placing the red flashing light on top of Brass' Dodge Charger as they sped on.

Sara now called Brass on her cell phone. "Brass, we're just a few minutes behind you and Sofia gave Griss what you needed. Just wait for us and we'll go in with you to the emergency room, okay? Good, see you pronto!"

"He'll be waiting on us, so step on it, Griss!" Sara ordered as Grissom complied by flooring the accelerator as Jim's car went into overdrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ambulance doors opened as the EMT's swiftly took Iris out and rushed her into the Desert Palm emergency room. She had had another small seizure while in route and remained unconscious. Brass followed right on their heels, only to be told by a stout older looking nurse that unless he was immediate family he wouldn't be allowed on into the treatment area. Jim grimaced at the nurse and showed his ID badge, but the nurse was nonplussed and all business.

He overheard the EMTs giving the emergency room doctor a quick summary on Iris: "Patient is a 47-year-old Caucasian female unconscious over ten minutes who sustained severe blow to occipital region of head. Initially conscious post fall and coherent but had petit mal seizure followed by loss of consciousness. A second petit mal seizure occurred in route. Current neuro check of GSC 10-11 (Glasgow Coma Scale) and remains unconscious but responsive to noxious and painful stimuli of upper extremities but nil of lower extremities. Pupils are sluggish but reactive bilaterally. There is a possible bullet wound with entry point in right lower mid back area with pressure dressing in place. Detective Brass indicated she was in perfect health prior to incident and not on any routine medications. Vital signs are fair with some fluctuations in blood pressure and pulse. Oyxgen is going at 3 liters per minute per nasal cannula and routine intravenous fluids in progress." The swinging doors closed blocking Brass' view inside. He turned to face the nurse.

"Let me talk to the doctor who's treating her! I need to be in there, please!" Brass demanded firmly while trying to keep his temper under control.

"I'll ask for you but you must remain out here, Detective!" the nurse replied frostily as she went back through the double doors of the triage area.

Brass whipped out his cell phone to make a series of quick terse calls to Iris' family back in Indiana, her pastor and even to Father Powell whose assistance had been critical in the case.

Grissom quickly parked Brass' car in the hospital's parking lot for the emergency room and locked it. Sara jumped out as well and they both proceeded to the waiting area of the emergency room. They found Brass pacing anxiously there with such an angry expression that Grissom swore eggs could be fried on Jim's forehead.

"Gil, Sara, thank heavens you're here! Can you believe it? They won't let me in there with Iris. Some iron-britches nurse quoting hospital rules and regulations at me even after I showed my ID. That's why I needed what Sofia gave you. Now they can't argue with this! You two want to come with?" Brass asked somewhat entreatingly as they could both see he was stressing big time. Grissom handed the envelope on to Brass who literally charged up to the reception desk.

"We're here with Investigator Iris King who was just brought in via ambulance. I'm Detective Jim Brass and these are Investigators Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle from the crime lab. They're her coworkers and I'm…I'm her power of attorney. This gives us a free pass in!" Brass slammed the envelope down in front of the startled receptionist.

The young woman opened the envelope and quickly scanned the enclosed documents. She glanced once more at Brass and excused herself to make a quick call. Brass stared at her intently while she quickly spoke to another party as she concluded the call.

"Detective Brass, you and Ms. King's coworkers are okay to go on into the treatment area. Dr. Wayne Aldred is evaluating her now," the receptionist indicated as she punched a button to open the doors for them to go through.

The three of them walked rapidly into the treatment area, Brass' heart leapt into his mouth as he saw the ER personnel working frantically on Iris. The doctor supervising the ER team saw Brass and stepped away to speak to them.

"Are you friends of Ms. King?" Dr. Aldred asked.

"Yeah, absolutely, I'm Detective Jim Brass and this is her supervisor Gil Grissom and coworker Sara Sidle." Brass introduced them and then gave his envelope to the doctor as he quickly added. "I'm also her power of attorney!"

Dr. Aldred gave the documents a cursory look and nodded at Brass. "Are you her husband, Detective?"

"Uh, no, but we've been dating for several months now so I guess I'm her significant other. She wanted me to be her power of attorney and I accepted that without hesitation," Brass replied as he recalled having had Grissom do the same for him not long before he'd been shot over a year ago by Willie Cutler. When Iris had asked him, he had been honored that she trusted him so early in their relationship with such a gravid responsibility.

"The first thing I need to know is if there's any possibility of Iris being pregnant. We need to perform x-rays and CT scans to aid in diagnosing her and if she's pregnant to take all the precautions we can to protect the fetus," Dr. Aldred said as he looked at Brass.

An uncomfortable silence followed as Brass' face went slightly pale. Grissom and Sara flanked him supportively, Brass was grateful for their silent strength and unspoken loyalty. His mind raced with how to reply given the weekend he and Iris had just had.

"No…she's not," Brass replied at last in a voice Grissom heard shades of sadness and regret.

Dr. Aldred also picked up on Brass' tone as he responded. "Detective Brass, at this point I believe Iris has a closed head injury with possible intracranial bleeding which is contributory to her comatose status right now. There's also a bullet wound in her right lower mid back near the spine. We're evaluating this further but surgery is out of the question until we get her neurological state fully assessed. She's fair right now but we're getting CT scans and x-rays in progress, hence my question about pregnancy. After those tests, Iris will be taken to intensive care. You all will have to remain in the waiting area until then."

"Doc, what're her chances? I mean she's gonna pull through, right?" Brass asked fearfully.

Sara's grip on Grissom's arm was now excruciating as they awaited Dr. Aldred's response.

"Detective, we'll know more in the next hour with the additional testing. Right now she's not fully stable due to the head injury and the paralysis of her lower extremities is most likely related to the gunshot wound. The x-rays and CAT scans will tell us more. As soon as I know you'll know. I've got a call into our best neurosurgeon on staff, Dr. Louis Jolissaint. He's expected here soon. The nurse will show you up there."

"No need, we know the way all too well," Grissom told Dr. Aldred who gave him a curious look.

"Captain Brass was treated here for a life-threatening gunshot wound a little over a year ago after a hostage stand-off," Sara informed Dr. Aldred.

Dr. Aldred's eyes went wide as he recalled the news event involving Willie Cutler and Brass' going into the hotel room where Cutler had held his hostage as he turned to face Jim. "I was here the night they brought you in. I was working another trauma case. We'll do all we can for her, Captain Brass."

"Thanks, Doc, I know you will," Brass replied gruffly.

"Jim, she's in good hands and all we can do now is wait. Come on, first round of coffee is on me," Grissom said as he put a guiding hand on Jim's shoulder while Sara took his other hand as they headed for the waiting area in the intensive care unit but not before Brass took one long last look at the now-screened treatment area, hearing Dr. Aldred's voice giving orders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Back in the courtroom, Catherine wearily rubbed her hands at tired eyes as she oversaw the rest of the CSI team processing the courtroom. Ecklie had just arrived on scene to get a quick overview of the latest information Catherine could provide him before he headed on to Desert Palm. Sheriff Atwater now walked into the courtroom as the press clamored in the lobby demanding anything they could report on the breaking news story. The judge, both attorneys, sheriff deputies and bailiffs, as well as Roberto Suarez along with Anthony Towers and Ian McGregor remained to give statements to Sofia and other detectives now on hand.

"Catherine, what's the latest?" Ecklie asked briskly. "I need to head on to Desert Palm after you update me."

"Nice to see you, too, Conrad. A total of ten shots were fired to the best of everyone's recollection. The bullets will either be Glock 21 0.45-caliber for Brass' and the deputy's weapons, but Iris carried a Browning 9-millimeter, so we only have two different types of bullets to identify. The first victim, Guillermo Suarez, was hit by four shots with three exit wounds. The fourth bullet should be located at autopsy. The second victim, Armando Suarez, took three hits in the chest, we believe from Brass' and Iris' service weapons. The exit wounds weren't apparent but Doc should learn more in the autopsies. The last three bullets were apparent ricochets and we're still looking for them. Sofia and her detectives are getting statements from the witnesses. Tell the sheriff to be prepared because I'm told the suspects' uncle is demanding a federal inquiry and wanting to involve local leaders of the Hispanic community. I personally don't think he's a got a leg to stand on but we know it doesn't take much to get racial tension going. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Catherine turned to go assist Nick who had an "I've found something" look on his face.

"Thanks, Catherine. Sheriff Atwater's coming with me to Desert Palm and then a press conference is getting put together," Ecklie said to Catherine as Sheriff Atwater motioned at him to follow him out a side entrance to avoid the media.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brass was on his third cup of coffee and tired of sitting, so he got up to stretch and went to look out the window as the sunlight streamed through the blinds. It had been nearly an hour and a half since they'd arrived at the hospital. Dr. Aldred had been true to his word and kept them updated. Iris had come through the CT scans and x-rays and was in the process of being transferred now to the ICU. He rubbed wearily at the back of his neck as he recalled the doctor's question of Iris being pregnant. Birth control hadn't entered either of their minds he thought ironically, but the idea of a baby was as staggering as it was appealing to him. Having a family again and with someone like Iris…could he…should he…?

Sara joined him at the window and hugged him fondly. "Brass, she's gonna be fine."

"I hope so, Sara," he told her softly as his cell phone rang, as did Grissom's a moment later.

"Hey, Sofia, what's the latest? Both of them, huh? Naw, it doesn't surprise me but thanks for the rest of the info. No, she's not up in the ICU yet so we're still waiting but they've done scans and x-rays. I'll keep you posted," Brass said as he finished the call. He looked over at Grissom whose call continued.

"Catherine, how goes the hunt? One's still missing? How soon before Doc Robbins can autopsy the brothers? Yeah, slow going here too with Iris yet to be taken to the ICU and other tests in progress. The rest of the team is welcome to visit as time permits of course. I know Sara and I have to get back there too to help with the evidence ASAP. We'll let you know as soon as there's any news." Grissom closed his phone and put it in his pocket to go stand by Brass and Sara.

"Well, Gil, you wanna go first or me?" Brass asked.

"Go ahead, Jim," Grissom said.

"Good news is besides Iris and the Suarez scum brothers, no one else was hurt. Sofia said their interviews are nearly done with all who were present in the courtroom except us and they'll come here to get our statements. Bad news is Ecklie and Atwater are on their way here and some sort of press conference is set up for late this afternoon or early evening. Roberto Suarez is demanding the FBI get involved to investigate and that Hispanic community leaders make an outcry to politically charge this as racially motivated or some such crap. He also wants Iris to be terminated from the crime lab and me as well from the LVPD. Today just gets better and better," Brass finished with a heavy sigh.

"Catherine said all bullets have been accounted for except two – the one that hit Iris and another that they can't locate. Doc is expediting the autopsies on the Suarez brothers so the other known bullets can be retrieved. Sofia told her that personnel back at the LVPD and crime lab are donating blood and sick time for Iris. The rest of the team will come by to visit when Iris is in the ICU." Grissom said with a tired smile but proud of the effort his team was putting out yet again in a stressful situation involving one of their own.

"Meaning we're just looking at 0.45-caliber bullets that would come from your gun and the deputy's and the 9-millimeter from Iris' pistol, so that shouldn't take much time to determine who's who for the shots fired," Sara piped up

"How are you all doing?" Another voice addressed them.

All three turned to face Conrad Ecklie and Rory Atwater.

"Iris is being transferred to intensive care. She's not stable enough for surgery to remove the bullet that's apparently caused her lower extremity paralysis. X-rays and CT scans are pending too. Her coma continues though." Grissom told Ecklie.

Ecklie chewed on his lower lip uncomfortably for a moment. "That's mixed news to be sure about Iris. As her supervisor, Gil, you know this pains me for what I have to do next but its policy. I need her service weapon to be checked in as evidence and her badge because beginning immediately she's on paid administrative leave."

A grimace crossed Grissom's face but he said nothing as Sara looked on in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I have to ask the same of you, Detective Brass, since you were involved in the shooting too. You know the drill," echoed Atwater in a cool detached voice.

Sara's anger boiled over as she sarcastically addressed Ecklie and Atwater. "What's this bull….? A CSI is laying in a coma paralyzed because she defended her coworkers and civilians alike. One of your best if not THE best homicide detective you have put his life out there again just over a year being shot in the line of duty without hesitation. You two have the balls to come in here NOW and demand their weapons and badges? Another great display of politics, bravo."

"Sara, now's not the time," Grissom muttered at her out of the side of his mouth so low she had to strain to hear him as Ecklie gave her a warning glance. Grissom despised department politics but he couldn't afford to let Sara's emotions get the better of her and put her in Ecklie's sights once more.

"Sidle, zip it or does the word insubordination mean anything to you, remember?" Ecklie asked sharply.

Sara's dark eyes snapped in anger, her lips pressed thinly together, the retort she wanted to voice kept contained.

Brass locked eyes with Atwater as he silently and deliberately placed his gun with holster and gold shield detective's badge on the end table by the waiting room couch. He followed this with Iris' gun and ID badge that were blood-stained. Pointing at the dried blood doplets on Iris' badge, Brass said tightly, "She's got O positive blood by the way if you're thinking of donating."

Ecklie wordlessly bagged the weapons for evidence, enveloped Iris' ID badge and pocketed it, while Atwater placed Brass' detective shield and holstered gun in his suit jacket. Ecklie was troubled as he sought for what to say. "Gil, please keep me updated on her, she does good work as a swing CSI although I know she works mostly on your team."

"She's that and more, Conrad, you should try to get to know your people a little better," Grissom advised softly.

Ecklie nodded briefly and waited on Sheriff Atwater.

"Jim, you're on paid administrative leave also. This could get nasty as the Suarez uncle is doing saber rattling right now. If he gets the Hispanic community riled up claiming race as a motive, well, I don't want to go there. At the very least, we're looking at a grand jury investigation unless that uncle really gets a hornet's nest stirred up. We've got a press conference to go to down at city hall, so do keep me apprised of her condition," Atwater gave Brass a token handshake and walked off to join Ecklie as they departed.

After Ecklie and Atwater had left, Sara shrugged off Grissom's hand on her shoulder as she fumed at him. "What was that about? Couldn't they have picked a better time? Geez, Iris isn't even out of the woods yet…" Her voice died off as she saw Brass' face become stricken at the thought no one wanted to speak of openly. Sara went to Brass as he folded her in a hug as she sniffled softly against his chest. Grissom knew how distressed everyone was about this, especially Sara as Iris was among her closest friends.

"Hey, you keep your chin up, kiddo. She's gonna fight her way through. I've taught her a few boxing moves," Jim chuckled dryly with a slight smile as he pulled out a handkerchief to gently wipe away Sara's tears. He saw Dr. Aldred coming up the hall accompanied by another doctor in scrubs just then and guided Sara over to sit down as Grissom also seated himself by her.

"Hey, Doc, you've got news we hope," Jim said.

"I do, Detective Brass, this Dr. Louis Jolissaint who I told you about earlier. I'll let him take over the conversation," Dr. Aldred said amiably as he introduced the other physician to them all. Dr. Jolissaint was tall and imposing with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Thanks, Wayne, but please call me Lou as I think we'll all be on familiar terms given that Iris will be here for at least a week. Here's what we know thus far. Iris has a small intracranial hematoma sustained from her head hitting the floor when she fell. As a precaution against intracranial pressure, we're keeping her in a medically induced coma also to guard against excessive movements that could compromise her lower extremity paralysis. The bullet is lodged near the lumbar third and fourth vertebrae. The resultant swelling, bleeding and inflammation caused pressure on the spinal cord leading to the paralysis as a secondary event. If Iris' vital signs are stable through the rest of today and tonight, provided the hematoma is also under control and doesn't enlarge, we plan to take Iris to surgery first thing in the morning for surgery to remove the bullet. We plan to be as minimally invasive as possible due to the delicacy of the situation. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Jolissaint summarized. .

"Is ballistics going to be possible on the bullet when it's extracted?" Sara asked.

"The bullet on the x-rays is not intact but fragmented in multiple pieces. It could have resulted as it ricocheted inside the courtroom before it struck Iris and then fragmented once she was hit. I've seen this happen before," Dr. Jolissaint replied.

"What are Iris' chances of walking again?" Brass questioned while doing his best not to sound scared.

"I'll be honest with you that at this point it's fifty-fifty. The paralysis could be temporary or lifelong. Once the bullet's removed and Iris has had her coma reversed, she'll be evaluated by physical therapy and begin an intensive rehabilitation course. She's going to need the support of you all through this as well to be able to adapt to her situation. Her life can still be a productive and active one," Dr. Jolissaint said to them.

Brass folded his arms as he took in Dr. Jolissaint's opinion, his mind racing as all he wanted to do right then was to get back to Iris.

"So she stays unconscious through at least tomorrow then and you think her coma is reversible?" Grissom asked.

"Her level of responsiveness remains intact and hasn't deteriorated which is an encouraging sign. She should be in her ICU room by now and you can go with me. Iris will be able to hear you speak to her but won't be able to reply verbally or open her eyes at this point. I fully expect to be able to reverse her coma though, to answer your question, Mr. Grissom." Dr. Jolissaint replied as he gestured for them to accompany him.

As they entered the ICU, Dr. Jolissaint gave the charge nurse instructions that Iris was allowed to have visitors at any time from the crime lab or LVPD. He told the charge nurse in particular that Brass was permitted to remain for as long as he wanted without question. Jim was grateful to hear that arrangement being made without his having to ask.

Walking into ICU room 8, Jim had steeled himself for what he was about to see but his heart broke a little at the sight he beheld as he neared her bed. Iris lay with eyes closed, an endotracheal tube anchored with tape to her mouth as a ventilator routinely but mechanically breathed for her. Her dark eyelashes stood out on pale skin as did the freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. Intravenous lines were in place in both arms. A constant drone of monitor blips, bell-like chimes and other machine noises punctuated the otherwise still room.

Grissom went by her first as he took her hand in his. "Iris, it's Grissom, we'll be here to visit you for a little while and then let you rest." He even went so far as to briefly cup her cheek in his hand.

He stepped aside as Sara took her turn as she pressed her cheek to Iris'. "You still have to finish helping me learn how to ride. You promised to race me, remember? You just rest right now. We're here for you and Jim." When she stood away from Iris, Grissom saw Sara's haunted eyes brimming with unshed tears as he wordlessly hugged her while she sobbed silently into his shoulder. Grissom's own heart ached all the more for the three people here he held in closest regard and there was nothing more he could do.

Brass now walked slowly over to stand by Iris and he then leaned down to kiss her forehead followed by stroking her cheek. He took a chair that Grissom had quickly slid over by the bed. His eyes were moist and his throat tight as he mentally grasped for words to convey what he felt right at that moment. "You'll have to find a better way than this to get rid of me, darlin', because you know I stick like glue."

The monitor equipment just then showed significant changes in her pulse and blood pressure as Dr. Jolissaint looked the readings over as chiming sounds mirrored the digital displays. Brass shot a concerned look at the physician as he stood up suddenly fearful that Iris was in trouble.

"You're fine, Jim, Iris is just showing a physiologic response to your presence. She did as well with Grissom and Sara, but it's a bit more pronounced with you given your relationship to her," Dr. Jolissaint reassured them all before his face took on a surprised expression.

"What is it, Lou?" Grissom queried as the doctor slowly pointed to Iris' left hand.

They all watched as the hand slowly twitched into a palm up position and the thumb flexed incrementally until it at last lay in the palm with the fingers in a closed "4". Jerking spasmodically like a puppet on a string, the hand slowly inched up until it lay on Iris' left upper chest. Brass made a strangled sound, Grissom and Sara also recognizing the sign.

"I know you said Iris can't talk to us but she just did, Lou," Grissom quietly told the physician.

"How's that?" Dr. Jolissaint responded in surprise.

"Iris knows sign language and her personal symbol for Jim was the letter "B" that she'd then place over her heart as an expression of affection," Grissom replied.

"Remarkable, she's fighting this hard…" Dr. Jolissaint considered again in surprise.

"Remarkable she is, make no mistake, Doc. Look it, can I bring some things from her home, like a radio or books for when she wakes up as she loves music and reading?" Brass asked as it'd give him some purpose beyond waiting.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Jolissaint encouraged. "I have some other patients to check on but I will be back this evening to check on Iris. The nurses will page me if I'm needed sooner."

As Dr. Jolissaint took his leave, Jim sat down wearily in the chair by Iris and took hold of her hand while Grissom and Sara took their own seats in chairs near the foot of the bed. Brass rubbed tiredly at his neck and then his temples as a tension headache was trying to develop.

"Jim, you look like you could use some Advil," Sara advised him as she reached into her purse and pulled out two tablets that Brass gratefully took from her.

After swallowing the pills with a draught of water, Jim gave a heavy sigh as he glanced at Iris before saying gruffly, "No, what I really need is one of Iris' massages. She's got the gift of the laying on of hands in my book." He absently stroked her forearm thereafter.

"Why don't you go home for a while, Jim? We'll stay here with her and when you get back we'll leave to bring back some dinner for all of us," Grissom asked persuasively.

"Maybe you're right, Gil, I just hate being away just in case something happens," Brass observed.

"Go on, Brass, bring back what you want to from Iris' place and get some fresh air at the same time," Sara was no-nonsense now as she pulled Jim up from his chair and gave him a friendly shove toward the doorway.

"Well, I'm going but I'm coming back pronto but call me for whatever, will ya?" Jim asked as he reluctantly headed out.

"You're covered, Jim, see you shortly," Grissom told him as he left.

A little later on, Brass pulled up in front of Iris' town home, his heart aching at the sight of her old Jeep in the drive way. As he walked toward the front door, he stopped a moment and peered inside the Jeep. A memory came unbidden from months ago not long after they'd started to date. Iris had been driving and was absent-mindedly running her hand over the top and down the shaft of her gearshift on the floor, her thumb making lazy circles around the top of the head knob in a caressing fashion. Her hand movements were slow and Brass found he couldn't take his eyes off of her actions and that he had a severely stiffening response of "the general" resulting and his mouth going dry with desire. He'd never told Iris just how close she'd been to getting ravished on the spot. A thin smile crossed his lips that quickly faded as he headed on into the town home for the task at hand.

He was on his way back out to his car with a few items he'd selected that he was sure she would want. Bryan, Iris' teenaged next-door neighbor, was out walking Cyrano and Durante who now spied Brass and were dragging the young kid toward Jim. The dogs anxiously sniffed Brass over with furiously wagging tails while Jim chuckled and gave them scratches behind the ears. He knew the dogs smelled Iris as they looked about expectantly, bringing a fresh ache to his heart.

"Hi, Mr. Brass, how's Iris doing? I heard the news earlier today," Bryan said. The teenager's voice was starting to change Brass noticed with amusement as its pitch sounded high one moment and lower the next. Bryan was a good kid and would watch the dogs as long as needed.

"She's hanging in there, Bryan, and will have surgery in the morning. Here, what do we owe you for dog sitting?" Brass reached for his wallet.

"No, sir, I don't want a cent but I'll let you know if the dogs run low on food. See you later, Mr. Brass," Bryan said as he took the dogs on toward his house. Brass watched him go, finding the faith he had in young people bolstered by Bryan's unselfishness.

Brass also needed to stop by his own place he reminded himself as he got into his car to head that way, wondering when Iris would be able to return home. It was a two-story that would prove to be a problem if a wheelchair was in her future. Jim found himself saying a little prayer that that would not be the case for his "brown-eyed girl." Thirty minutes later, Brass pulled into the driveway of his mint green house to go in and freshen up. When Jim walked into his bedroom, he recalled how without hesitation she'd agreed to stay last night with him here upon their return to Vegas from the cabin. With an inward sigh, he stopped by the bed while his mind went back to how the night had gone to morning. It had passed with them slowly making love and sleeping here and there. He remembered her soft cries in his ear, mutual gasping sighs and mumbled words between long, slow, wet kisses. He caressed the impression where her head had lain on a pillow that still bore the scent of her spicy citrus perfume as it lingered on his fingers.

Walking swiftly back into Iris' room in the ICU, Jim pulled up short as he saw there was a new visitor and what was going on caused him to panic. Father Steven Powell was applying anointing oil on Iris' forehead and hands as he said in a soothing voice, "Through this holy anoint may the Lord in His love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit. May the Lord who frees you from sin. save you and raise you up." Sara was not present but Grissom was and he stood quietly at the foot of the bed as Father Powell finished the administration of the sacrament.

"Father Powell, those aren't the last rites are they? Whaddya doing? Iris isn't even Catholic!!" Brass cried out in alarm, setting a small radio/CD player and Iris' Bible on an empty chair as he strode into the room.

"Jim, it's okay! Father Powell stopped by to see Iris. You just missed Pastor Mel and youth pastor Kacee from Iris' church. Father Powell asked to administer the sacrament of healing and I didn't think Iris would mind given her beliefs," Grissom reassured Brass.

"Gil's correct about that, Jim, and I'm sorry to have caused you distress," Father Powell said smoothly.

"Sorry, Father, I overreacted there," Jim agreed, now feeling a little foolish, extending his hand to shake Father Powell's. "I appreciate your stopping by to see her."

"Gil tells me that Iris is to have surgery in the morning. Pastor Mel won't be able to be here tomorrow but I would like to be here in her stead if I may?" Father Powell asked hopefully.

"Sure, Father, like Gil said, we need help from all sides," Jim replied amiably.

"Very well, I will be back in the morning then," Father Powell said in farewell but not before he made a sign of the cross in blessing toward them all.

Sara saw Father Powell coming down the hall as she returned with some take-out for their dinner. The priest gave her a benign smile as he walked past her. She wondered what had happened that he would be visiting Iris and quickened her pace to the ICU room.

"Uh, I just saw Father Powell leaving, so is everything okay?" Sara asked curiously.

"We were ankle deep in clergy while you were gone, Sara. Father Powell stopped by as well as Iris' pastor and the youth pastor she helps," Grissom informed her.

"What can it hurt, I guess? Well, I brought Chinese for us to have," Sara said as she busied herself setting up the food containers.

As they all ate, Catherine and Warrick stopped by. Catherine hugged Brass hard in encouragement before stepping back with moist eyes. She leaned down to embrace Iris. "That pole dancing lesson is just going to have to wait for a little while, girl!" Her comment caused a quiet ripple of amusement through the group.

Warrick took his turn next as he squeezed Iris' shoulder affectionately, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then said to her, "I plan to help you with that song you want to sing at your church, so be ready for some intense practices coming up."

"Catherine, what's the latest with the crime scene investigation of the courtroom?" Sara questioned as she set her chopsticks down.

"Everyone's statements are done except for yours, Griss' and Brass'. Sofia will be here shortly to get those. Nick and Greg will be coming from the lab to visit tonight too. We're still missing two bullets from the scene. The one that's still in Iris and the other is God knows where. Bobby's run ballistics on all recovered bullets, including those from the autopsies on the Suarez brothers. Let me tell you, Doc and David went all out to get those done ASAP," Catherine summarized.

"What's the potential caliber of the missing bullet besides the one Iris has?" Sara persisted.

Catherine looked down furtively as she didn't reply immediately. Brass and Grissom looked at her curiously. Catherine bit her lip and raised her eyes sadly to meet Jim's as Warrick suddenly spoke up.

"Both bullets are 0.45-caliber, one from Brass' revolver and one from the deputy sheriff' that Armando used per Bobby's assumption," Warrick answered quietly. "Brass man, I'm sorry about the news."

Jim cleared his throat roughly as Grissom came to stand by him. Brass' gaze shifted to the still form in the hospital bed. He shook his head in disbelief. Searing images flashed through his mind of Officer Bell collapsing during the shootout, the questioning by Internal Affairs, the funeral where Bell's widow had gently embraced him, the long nights immediately thereafter where sleep had been impossible.

"You know what's haunting me right now is the not knowing if the missing bullet is mine or the gun Armando used versus the bullet that hit Iris and paralyzed her. You gotta find that bullet, Gil, please!" Brass said tersely as his pain-filled eyes locked with Grissom's.

"Brass, we'll be back there in the morning and the moment it turns up you'll know same time as Gil," Catherine assured him as she gripped his hands hard in her own. Brass nodded silently with a faint smile.

Catherine and Warrick remained a little longer when Sofia came in to join them. Her expression was sorrowed as she gazed at Iris, taking a moment to quietly hold the limp hand in her own. After gently laying her hand down, Sofia turned to face Brass. "The nurse has provided a room where they take shift to shift reports for me to take statements. Sooner you're done with me the quicker you're back here."

"Let's get it over with," Brass responded as he followed Sofia out.

Sara and Grissom maintained their vigil, holding hands as they watched the ventilator doing its work and the monitors that digitally displayed Iris' life functions. Sara chewed on her thumbnail anxiously while Grissom stood up to stretch his tired limbs. Wanting to be useful, Sara took the CD/radio player and plugged it in and put in a country CD of songs that Iris was partial to and put the volume on low.

"Griss, what if….?" Sara struggled to finish and couldn't.

"It's too soon, Sara, but no matter what Iris has our support and friendship. She won't face whatever's coming alone. I don't see Brass jumping ship either," Grissom stated firmly.

"He won't say what we all know," Sara observed as she rested her head on Grissom's shoulder.

Grissom quoted from his memory as well as his heart:

"_Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took,  
And each doth good turns now unto the other:  
When that mine eye is famish'd for a look,  
Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother,  
With my love's picture then my eye doth feast,  
And to the painted banquet bids my heart;  
Another time mine eye is my heart's guest,  
And in his thoughts of love doth share a part:  
So, either by thy picture or my love,  
Thy self away, art present still with me;  
For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move,  
And I am still with them, and they with thee;  
Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight  
Awakes my heart, to heart's and eye's delight."_

Sara's eyes went wide as she looked up into Grissom's, the image of the letter he'd written her flashing in her mind's eye. "I thought that was for my eyes only."

"It bears repeating sometimes," Grissom said softly against her lips.

"Those were nice words," a gruff voice interrupted them, startling Sara who moved quickly away from Grissom.

Brass came in to face both of them with a quirky smile and raised eyebrow. He had known for quite some time what was between them and kept it to himself.

"The lines also made me think of you and Iris, so I gave the full quote for her benefit since she's fond of Shakespeare," Grissom said honestly although his purpose was twofold as he gave Sara a sly wink.

"Sofia's asking for either you or Sara to go next," Brass said as he jerked his thumb toward the door.

"I'll go then. Sara, when you're done, we'll call it a night. I'm sure Nick and Greg will be stopping by soon and we don't to tick off the nurses," Grissom said as he got up to head to the room where Sofia waited.

"I wonder if she's asleep," Jim remarked as he sat down by Sara.

"Probably with the good drugs they're giving her," Sara replied as she gave Brass' arm a playful nudge.

"Helluva a day it's been. Warrick sent me a text message on my way in here that Ian McGregor and Anthony Towers are planning to come to see us tomorrow after Iris' surgery. The press conference Ecklie and Atwater went to was peppered with some hot questions from a Hispanic writer from the Las Vegas Sun who Roberto Suarez got to. Atwater appealed to the Hispanic community for calm and that a grand jury investigation would be ordered. That bum will find any way he can to save his sorry butt politically," Brass fumed. They'd kept the TV off on purpose in Iris' room so as to offset any upsetting news being heard.

Sara grasped Jim's hand in a supportive gesture that Brass squeezed back gratefully.

"Jim, I don't want to sound crass but have you and Iris been….intimate?"

"Uh, what makes you think that?

"Look, I know you're nuts about each other even though neither of you say it, so

I'm not talking lust in the dust or a one night stand here. It just seems to me it's something you two would've gotten around to considering Iris…."

"Considering what, Sara?"

"Uh-oh, never mind, Jim, and forget I said anything."

"Sara, you started this! What's this got to do with Iris and me?"

Sara's expression had altered rapidly from a teasing start to the conversation to one of distress that she had opened up a possible can of worms.

"Brass, I spoke out of turn, honestly, it was just girl talk. Forget it!"

"You don't get off the hook that easy, Sara, especially talking to a detective. If I was the subject of girl talk, okay, but what was the rest of the subject matter?" Brass persisted and wouldn't be denied.

"Catherine, Iris and I were just shooting the bull one night and the subject of relationships came up and of course sex."

"And….?"

"It was obvious Catherine and I had more to talk about than Iris, who, being the jokester she can be, immediately got a pad and paper to take notes, which cracked Catherine and me up."

"Iris and her dry wit, okay, and…?"

"So I asked Iris why the note-taking and she said when it's your first time…"

"First time?!"

"Yeah, Iris never had before which struck me as odd with her being widowed but she was quick to tell us how her marriage was in name only and she was on the verge of divorcing her husband when he was murdered over 10 years ago in that convenience store robbery. Well, you could've knocked us over with a feather, yet Iris was so matter-of-fact about it. When you two started dating, I teased her that she'd fall for you and that twisting the sheets would be happening quickly so she could make up for lost time."

"Rest assured, Sara, she's special and I believe she'd be picky about something like that and it wouldn't happen with just anyone," Brass declared. He glanced over at Iris now with the knowledge she'd tried to tell him but he hadn't picked up on it. His heart was gripped by the realization that what Iris had given to him could only be given once truly and she had let it be with him. He found the thought of her being with someone else virtually unbearable and the very idea that that would ever happen smote his heart.

"For what it's worth, Brass, my money would be on you as being that special someone," Sara resumed teasing him, this time with a playful punch in the arm.

"Yeah, I hope to be, Sara. Thanks for sharing that with me, and you didn't compromise anything between Iris and me," Jim smiled fondly at her while she patted his arm reassuringly.

Grissom walked back in now with Sofia. Sara stood up with her purse and jacket to leave with Grissom. They both walked over by Iris' bed as Sara bent over to give Iris a gentle hug in farewell. Grissom took Iris' hand for a moment as well.

"Iris, we're leaving for now but are coming back first thing in the morning."

"Jim, if you need us for anything, don't hesitate to call," Grissom instructed.

"Got it, chief!" Brass said with a slight grin and a mock salute. Grissom cocked his head as only he could and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. He placed an arm about Sara and they headed down the hallway.

Sofia sat down by Jim with a quiet sigh. "Tomorrow can't get here soon enough, huh?"

"You're right there. I want the surgery to be over with a good prognosis for her. I want the grand jury and internal affairs investigation over with sooner versus later. I want to get back to work on this case instead of languishing the next two weeks to satisfy department policy. I want Roberto Suarez to take the next flight back to Colombia and stay instead of now being a muckraker to vindicate his scummy nephews. Most of all, I want Iris to be well and happy and with me," Jim rambled before his voice trailed away.

Sofia hugged him in a silent display of support, respect and affection for the senior homicide detective she worked so closely with. "You know, Brass, the next two weeks could be really good time for you and Iris to have together even though the circumstances are what they are."

"I'm trying really hard, Sofia, to see it that way. I gotta be honest though and say it's gonna be especially tough on her. Hard questions are coming her way and I can't belay that for her. The paralysis being temporary or not…the adjustments she'll have to make regarding that…the grand jury investigation as well as internal affairs getting involved at the same time, " Brass grumbled at Sofia.

"No matter what's coming, Jim, you're both facing it together as a unified front. I believe that, and you have the unconditional support of the CSI's and other detectives!" Sofia responded confidently.

"Here's to hoping, something Iris has helped me do again," Brass said softly as his eyes narrowed. Sofia recognized his distress and it clicked with her just then that he was reliving something painful that had involved them both: the death of Officer Bell.

"You're worried about the missing bullet and the one that got Iris? The other bullet will turn up, but don't grind yourself up over something that may not be. I know I'm preaching to the choir here but it won't help you or Iris," Sofia insisted as Brass stood abruptly and walked to the window to peer out at the night sky.

"Bell's widow said she forgave me for what happened at his funeral and after a long time I've come to terms with it, but when is comes to Iris that's totally different and I'm struggling with how to deal with it," Brass said honestly as he turned back to face Sofia.

"Jim, she'd never blame you or anyone, it's a tragic accident no more and no less," Sofia said firmly.

"I know but it's like lightning hitting twice in the same spot," Jim mused as he rubbed at his chin.

"Hey, is there room in here for two more visitors?" Nick asked standing in the doorway with Greg.

"I'll drop by to see you tomorrow after Iris is out of surgery," Sofia smiled as she gave Brass another fond hug before leaving, playfully tugging at Nick's sleeve as he grinned at her.

Greg walked slowly over to Iris before turning toward Brass. "Can she hear us?"

"Dr. Jolissaint, her surgeon, said her level of consciousness is such that she can hear us but not verbally respond, so go ahead," Brass told Greg.

Greg cleared his throat as he sat down beside Iris and took her hand. "Hey, Iris, it's Greg. Nick and I stopped by to visit you and Jim. I brought you something…it's just a little teddy bear with angel wings." Greg placed the small stuffed animal in Iris' hand and curled her fingers about it. He leaned over to give her a gentle quick peck on the cheek. With a catch in his voice, he said, "I'll stop by again tomorrow when you're back in your room."

Nick took his turn as Greg stood up, placing his hand on Greg's shoulder to give a squeeze of support. Easing his tall frame into the chair beside Iris, he glanced at Brass with moist eyes before coughing slightly. "How's my cowgirl doing today?" He shook his head at his lame question but caught Jim giving him a nod of encouragement. "I'm going by to see Kyrie tomorrow. I talked with the barn manager and everything's covered. I never told you but I went out once wanting to ride and Whiskey was spoken for, so I saddled Kyrie up and took him up on that trail we like to ride on. Man, can he move for a little horse and took me anywhere I wanted to go. No fight or fuss. Here I am rambling too. When you get to go home, Iris, we'll go out for a ride and maybe we can get the Brass man to go along. Better yet, you and me will go two-steppin' at Gilley's Saloon."

Nick stood up after giving her a good-bye kiss on the forehead. Brass noted the change in the monitor sounds as it had been when Greg sat there a few minutes before. Nick gave Brass a concerned look.

"Nick, its okay, the change in her vital signs indicates she's aware you're here. It's a good sign!" Brass assured them as Nick became visibly more relaxed.

"We better get going 'cause we got shift tonight. Brass, you going home for a while because you look tapped?" Greg asked concernedly because Jim did look somewhat haggard to them.

"I'll go home a little later and try to catch a few winks though it's going to be hard, but thanks for stopping by because the moral support means a lot," Brass said as he stood up again to stretch his tired body.

Nick gave Brass a slap on the shoulder, as did Greg, before they left the room.

Two nurses entered the room and asked if Jim would mind leaving Iris for a moment while they repositioned her and performed a neurological assessment. He left reluctantly and as he came out into the hallway was surprised to meet Ian McGregor and Anthony Towers.

"Good evening, Detective Brass, Mr. Towers and I had planned to visit tomorrow but he insisted that we do so tonight given Ms. King's pending surgery tomorrow. What is her current condition?" Ian questioned.

"Right now she remains in what I'm told is a medically-induced coma but has showed some signs of responding that are encouraging to her neurosurgeon. The nurses are doing another neurological check on her as we speak. They tell me her vital signs are strong but she's on a respirator until after her surgery tomorrow as a precaution. Her doctor will know more after the surgery as to her prognosis." Brass said as evenly as he could.

"Rest assured, Captain Brass, that whatever medical or legal expenses are incurred that I am personally seeing to it that you lack for nothing," Anthony Towers informed Jim.

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Towers but I'm sure the city will take care of things but if not I'll let you know, especially where Iris is concerned," Brass responded.

"There was a joint funeral yesterday as we buried Taryn and Jeremy next to each other. Please tell Mr. Grissom thank you for the floral arrangement the crime lab sent. We'll be going now but our families are thinking good thoughts for you both," Ian shook Jim's hand, as did Anthony, before the men headed for the elevators.

Jim nodded his thanks as he found himself alone for the first time with it now being late evening. The ICU nurses had finished taking care of Iris and motioned that he could return to her bedside. She had been turned mostly onto her left side. The background noises of the monitoring equipment droned on. Brass now moved the chair so that he could lean easily toward her and they could be face to face. He absently stroked her cheek with his fingertips, smiling slightly as the blood pressure monitor and pulse readings jumped, then chuckling at the thought that even in a coma he had an effect on her.

"Babe, it's just us now but I'll head home to try and sleep a little. It won't be the same, you know, sleeping by myself. I've gotten used to having you right there with me. I brought the CDs of your favorite country songs and got one playing so you can hear." Brass' face took on a surprised look at the song currently playing as he listened to the words, holding Iris' hand a little tighter now.

"_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all."_

"That song describes us pretty well, especially me. I'm pretending that we're dancing right now back on the cabin porch," Brass said gruffly as he kept his cheek to Iris', startled to feel something wet. As he pulled his face back slightly, he saw the tear sliding from Iris' still-shut eye on down her cheek. The monitor machinery chimed to reflect the changes in her pulse and blood pressure.

"Oh, hon, don't cry, please!" Jim said softly as he got up to go get a Kleenex. He suddenly spied Iris' Bible laying under the table where it had fallen when Brass had been surprised to see Father Powell giving her the healing sacrament. He had forgotten all about it. Respectfully, he picked up the book and saw it had fallen open to where the silk ribbon bookmark had been placed. He noted the highlighted passage and that Iris had written "my Brass" beside it. His heart lurched at the first phrase he beheld. The lump that came to his throat got bigger as he read it aloud:

"The one who loves me is tanned and handsome.  
He's the finest man among 10,000.  
His head is like the purest gold.  
His hair is dark as a raven.  
His eyes are like doves by streams of water.  
They look as if they've been washed in milk.  
They are set like jewels in his head.  
His cheeks are like beds of spice that give off perfume.  
His lips are like lilies that drip with myrrh.  
His arms are like gold that are set with chrysolite.  
His body is like polished ivory that is decorated with sapphires.  
His legs are like pillars of marble that are set on bases of pure gold.  
He looks like the finest cedar tree in the mountains of Lebanon.  
His mouth is very sweet. (Brass smiled, seeing Iris had underlined this.)  
Everything about him is delightful.  
That's what the one who loves me is like."

"From the Song of Solomon, chapter 5, verses 5-16," another voice interjected, startling Brass somewhat as he looked up to see Father Powell walking in.

"Father Powell?"

"Call me Steven at this time of night."

"Sure, fine by me."

"I had to come see a parishioner of mine in the emergency room, so I decided to drop by to see Iris."

"Thanks."

"You're not a church-going man are you, Jim?"

"Uh, I've gone to Iris' church a few times but, no, I don't go regularly. Don't get me wrong, I believe in the man upstairs!"

"You have a good heart, Jim. In my line of work I can tell."

"You'll forgive me then for saying I'm having a major crisis in faith here. Not in the doctors or in the CSI's or my fellow detectives, but in a God who would let this happen to a good person like Iris. Tell me, what she did that warrants this?" Jim asked the priest angrily as he pointed to the hospital bed.

"No different than what happened to you, Jim, when you willingly risked your life to protect a young woman caught up in circumstances she didn't ask for. Bad things happen to good people in this world. You and I just happen to see the worst of what man does to his fellow man on a nearly daily basis. It's especially hard though when it happens to someone you care a great deal about and that seems to be the case with Iris," Father Powell observed, noting Jim's protective demeanor.

"Yeah, but I came through it. I wasn't…I walked away from it," Brass bit through each word bitterly now, letting go of his pent-up emotions.

"Faith takes a beating, Jim, but it'll see you through," Father Powell advised quietly. "Miracles happen all around us."

"Miracles?" Jim gave a derisive snort.

"Yes, I'd say the love that happens between a man and woman is one of the greatest miracles of all," Father Powell replied as he looked pointedly at Brass and then at Iris. "She chose a significant scriptural description of what you mean to her, Jim, because to her you are the finest in ten thousand."

Jim's eyes took on a haunted look just then. "I'm afraid of what the future holds for her…for us."

Father Powell stepped closer to Jim and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have the support of your friends and coworkers. I'll be back in the morning as I promised. You should go home for a few hours to sleep at least. She's in good hands, Jim."

Father Powell shook hands again with Brass and then left.

Brass closed the Bible, placed it with care in the bedside table, and folded his arms on the bed to rest his head against Iris' chest. He listened to the strong heartbeat, the steady rise and fall as the ventilator breathed for her. The stresses and cares of the day finally took the last of his resolve as he began to weep, the tears trickling down the lines of his face. His shoulders shook silently as the sobs wracked his body. Please, God, don't take her away, Brass thought.

Jim gave a ragged sigh, wiping his hands impatiently on his cheeks, before he slowly leaned down to kiss Iris' brow and bent forward to whisper in her ear what he'd meant to say for so long, "Babe, I'm going home for a little while but I'll be back first thing in the morning. And, Iris, I love you."

Again he noted the significant accelerations of blood pressure and pulse, hoping she truly heard him when he'd said three small words he hadn't said to anyone but Ellie and what seemed a lifetime ago to Annie. Reluctantly, he turned to leave and head to the elevators and then on home. After he got home, Brass took a long hot shower and then slipped into bed. He fell asleep almost instantaneously as exhaustion finally claimed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It seemed that as soon as Jim's head hit the pillow that it was time to get up. The alarm was merciless and he'd come close to tossing it out the window. He'd showered and dressed, opting for more casual attire since he was off for the next two weeks. Just starting to sip at his coffee, he heard the honking outside. Grissom had pulled up in front of his house. Brass walked out and climbed into the SUV.

"They found the missing bullet, Jim."

"Well, it's about frigging time!"

"Ballistics just came back on it."

"Great!"

"The bullet came from your gun, Jim," Grissom held up a bullet in a bloody hand and began to laugh as he threw the bullet at Brass, forcing Jim out of the SUV to land in a wheelchair. Brass was helpless, arms and legs limp like spaghetti, while Grissom drove away laughing maniacally, "You paralyzed her, Jim, she'll never walk. It's all your fault."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Brass thrashed about in his bed, reaching across it only to find it empty, terror filling him while he struggled to reorient himself. Iris was okay; she was at Desert Palm he told himself. His breathing was ragged as the adrenaline surge began to wear off, but his heart was pounding like a hackhammer in his chest all the same. Just a bad dream was putting it mildly he told himself as he tried to shake off the effects of the horrible dream.

It was yesterday morning at this same time he had spooned behind her as she slept. He had a morning stiffy as he called it and didn't want it to go waste. His hands were busy stroking and caressing the small of her back, her rounded hip and down the soft inner thigh to hidden places that soon woke her up. As he kissed her ear, she'd mumbled, "A morning man, eh?" She'd taken control as he'd slowly entered and sheathed himself fully, chuckling when she'd said seriously that her scabbard had better be the only place his sword called home.

He held the pillow she'd slept on where her scent lingered still. He'd then gotten a few hours sleep and it was all he needed. After taking a fast shower and dressing, he strode out to his car to head for the hospital. Taking out his cell phone, he called a friend who ran a chain of floral shops in Vegas to ask a favor. He followed that call with another to Iris' family in Indiana, where they were all on standby, her two sisters ready to jump the next plane to Vegas if needed. Yet they were all married with young children, and Brass knew Iris wouldn't want them there unless absolutely necessary. They trusted Jim's judgment and were aware that Iris had given Jim power of attorney and he knew they supported him unconditionally.

Father Powell was waiting for him in Iris' room as a nurse finished repositioning Iris and checking her IVs and monitors.

"How'd she do last night, nurse?" Brass questioned.

"She had a quiet night, Captain Brass, although I could've sworn she seemed to be smiling as if having the most pleasant of dreams," answered the nurse. "Two more scans were done overnight and the intracranial hematoma is actually reducing spontaneously. Her neurological status is stable at this time, so Dr. Jolissaint's approved the surgery. She should be taken to the operating room in about thirty minutes."

Father Powell took a seat next to Jim. "Did you get any sleep last night, Jim?"

"A few hours at best along with a very vivid nightmare," Jim disclosed as he rubbed at his still-red eyes.

"Well, for what it's worth, my congregation is praying, as is Pastor Mel's where Iris attends, for you both and the families of the victims. Prayer can be a powerful thing in a time such as this," Father Powell encouraged.

A commotion was suddenly heard at the ICU nurse's station.

"You have no right to deter me," a man's voice shouted loudly followed by a string of obscenities. A moment later the overhead intercom could be heard paging security to come immediately to the ICU.

Jim stood up along with Father Powell as Roberto Suarez stormed by the nurse's station and through the doorway. Brass stepped in front of him as he charged into the room.

"That's far enough, pal, you have no business here!" Brass exclaimed holding up his hands for emphasis.

"I came to see for myself or if the news reports exaggerate her condition or not! My nephews will have justice, they will be avenged! I am calling in every political favor at my disposal to see that you lose your jobs. I will sue you both for criminal negligence. Your lives will be hell as mine is!" Roberto raged at Brass.

Jim cocked an eyebrow as a sarcastic smirk ensued, his jaw jutted out angrily as he began to anticipate Roberto's next move, feeling himself take on a defensive posture as if he were boxing again. "Oh, make my day here, take a swing, please! One punch is all I need! You look at her for yourself! She's in a coma and paralyzed; exaggerated reports, my butt!"

Father Powell could not stand by and watch blows exchanged, and intervened to stand between them as he sharply said, "Senor Suarez, I'm appalled at your actions in spite of the circumstances that you would brazenly enter a sick woman's hospital room. Compose yourself!"

Roberto pulled up short as he saw himself dealing with a priest and though not a devout Catholic it was enough to give him pause as he choked off his angry diatribe and became silent. His eyes remained hostile and wary though of Brass.

"I expect the same of you, Captain Brass," Father Powell added.

"Sure, Father Powell, a truce, eh, Suarez?" Jim asked testily.

"Si, a truce but only because a priest asks it of me," Roberto replied coldly.

Two security guards along with the ICU nurse who'd called for them also stepped into the room. One of the guards addressed them. "We got a report of an intruder, so who is it?"

"A misunderstanding, young man, all is well, "Father Powell responded with a serene smile.

"Uh, okay, Father, if you say so," the young security guard said but obviously still suspicious. They left as the nurse gave Roberto a cool appraising stare. She walked past them to check on Iris briefly before returning to the nurse's station.

"You can bring it on later, buster, but you've worn your welcome out. Leave….NOW!" Brass was all business as Roberto glared in return.

"This isn't over, Brass, I'll have your superiors coming for your badge and hers as well. The Hispanic community of Las Vegas knows full well the disrespect and injustices of the police department and court system. This event will galvanize them and unify them as no other, I promise you!" With that, Roberto turned on his heel and angrily departed.

"He could very well make that trouble for you, Jim. My congregation is mostly Hispanic and there've been times when the LVPD has not been looked on favorably," Father Powell observed sadly.

"That may be, Steve, but I think when it's shown that his nephews were running a drug house and that their family has clear ties to Columbian drug cartels and were involved in the murder of two young people, irregardless that they were Anglo, that the upright citizens of the Hispanic community will stand up and be counted. I mean, hell, there were witnesses galore in the courtroom who saw Armando take a hostage and then shoot first. The news crews were set up to shoot video, don't forget!" Jim declared.

An orderly with a gurney stepped into the room just then with two of the ICU nurses.

"Captain Brass, it's time for Iris to be taken to surgery," one of the nurses said, "and you can go to the waiting area until she's in recovery."

Swallowing hard, Brass went to Iris and leaned down, pressing his cheek to hers. "Time for you to go, babe, but I'll be right here for when you get back. Dynamite couldn't shift me, you know, so have sweet dreams of us at the cabin."

Father Powell made a sign of the cross in blessing and then walked out with Brass to head for the waiting room on the surgery floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caden Cary had stayed home having taken the day off from the district attorney's office. She was still traumatized by the events from the day before in the courtroom. The one bright spot had been the concern shown to her by Saul Garza who had had insisted on following her home to make sure she had arrived safely. Touched by his thoughtfulness, she had invited him in for coffee and they had spent several hours talking about what had happened as well as what had inspired each of them to become a lawyer.

Her briefcase sat where she had placed it by the desk in her office. She might as well begin reviewing the case she'd prepared to see what was going happen next as grand jury and internal affairs investigations were likely looming. Moving to open the metal clasps on the briefcase, she gasped as she now saw a bullet hole in a lower corner of the case. Her briefcase had been inches from her as she crouched beneath the table seeking protection as ricocheting bullets whined by. She thought in astonishment how close she had been, no, how close she and Saul had come to being hit. Tentatively, she opened the briefcase and heard a metallic rattle inside. She stopped at that moment to call the crime lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the morning wore on, Brass and Father Powell were joined by Grissom and Sara, who'd just finished their shift at the crime lab. The entire team was now in the process of updating their collective entries of all the case evidence for the internal affairs and grand jury inquiries that were soon to follow. Sofia was working just as hard to have the homicide portion of the LVPD investigation ready as well.

Grissom sat by Father Powell, with Sara taking a seat beside him. "Father Powell, by chance did you hear again from the person who confessed to you? My reason for asking is it would solidify certain points in the case that could benefit Iris and Jim's position. Internal Affairs will be launching an investigation of their actions, and the likelihood of this going to the grand jury is high, as well given Roberto Suarez's threats of riling up the Colombian part of the Hispanic community."

Father Powell pondered over this for several moments before replying. "No, I haven't heard again from the person in question. I will offer any assistance I can to have this go favorably for Jim and Iris. Please excuse me a moment while I go call my church secretary, who's Colombian by the way, to see if she can put out another appeal to her friends and family. The Hispanic community overall is tight-knit and family oriented, so the chance that this person will hear of my appeal is indeed possible."

With that, Father Powell left the waiting area to make his call.

Brass tried to sit, drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair, then stood up to pace around waiting area, rubbing the back of his neck intermittently. He could generally wait anything out but found that time this morning was going to pass too slowly.

Sara was restless as well and got up to join Brass as he stood gazing out the window with crossed arms. She slipped an arm around his waist as he sighed loudly. "Griss and I know exactly where you're at right now, Brass. It was the same for us all when we were waiting to hear how your surgery went."

Grissom now also came to stand beside his best friend as Brass drew strength from their support. "Whatever decisions may need to be made, Jim, Iris knows you'll do right. I can say been there done that, but any counsel I can offer is yours."

"Appreciate it, Gil, more than you know, pal," Brass responded gruffly as he wiped at suddenly moist eyes.

"Have you heard from Iris' family?" Sara asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, I've talked to her brothers and sisters and it's all on stand-by with them. They're asking me how I'm doing and if I need anything, when it's me who should be saying all that. I haven't met them but they all sound like a stand-up bunch," Jim recalled with a slight smile.

"Well, if they're anything like Iris, you know they are," Sara agreed.

Two hours that seemed like a lifetime to Brass crawled by when Dr. Jolissaint walked into the waiting area in his blue scrubs. Jim was on his feet in instant as well as Grissom and Sara. Dr. Jolissaint handed Brass a clear plastic jar containing several metallic fragments.

"How'd she do?" Brass asked half-fearfully.

"Remember, you can call me Lou! She came through the surgery very well and we were able to remove all the bullet fragments without having to rummage much which I always like to see. There's quite a bit of swelling and inflammation left from where the bullet fragments had lodged near the spinal cord and a blood clot is there I can't do anything about. Unfortunately, there's no change in the paralysis as yet but if Iris' vital signs and neurological status are otherwise stable, I plan to reverse her coma as soon as late this afternoon or early evening. She'll be in recovery another hour or so and then transferred to a regular private room thereafter where she can have visitors," Dr. Jolissaint concluded as he gave Brass a pat on the back and left the waiting area.

"Let me have that, Jim, so we can get it analyzed down at the lab," Grissom took the specimen jar from Brass.

"Looks like a 0.45-caliber but whose and what if it's mine," Jim thought aloud with a grimace.

"We'll know before the afternoon's out, you've got my word on that," Grissom promised.

Sara remained with Jim as Grissom strode away quickly. Her hand found his as she squeezed it hard, amazing him with the grip she could produce. She met his gaze with her dark mocha-colored eyes that reminded Brass of Iris' own that could be soft like velvet to black when angry. "Things are going to sort out, Brass, she's gonna fight through it."

"When she's awake and talking to us, that's when I know we've turned a corner but when she hears what all has happened…." Jim's voiced faded away as he looked pensively away.

"Iris will still be the same person we all care about," Sara insisted fervently.

"Amen to that," Brass agreed as they went to sit back down and wait out the clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mid afternoon when Caden walked into the crime lab to be met by Nick. She gave him the briefcase. After gloving his hands, he opened the briefcase and took a series of photographs of the exterior of the briefcase and interior. Using a pair of forceps, he retrieved the intact bullet and catalogued it with an evidence number and then placed the bullet in a small envelope.

"Caden, you can take out your other items but we need to keep the briefcase," Nick instructed.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner, it's just I'm still pretty shook up from yesterday," Caden apologized before adding. "How's Iris and Brass doing?"

"She's in surgery last I heard and Brass is keeping his post. I think he's sweeter on her than he'll admit to," Nick replied in his slow Texas drawl.

"Here's to hoping for a speedy recovery for her," Caden said as she removed what needed from the briefcase. Nick handed her a bag to place her belongings in before he literally sprinted toward Ballistics for Bobby was going to have a busy afternoon ahead of him.

"Can I tag along?" Caden called out to Nick as he trotted down the hallway.

"Sure, this way," Nick replied as he spun on his heel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way! I'm gonna knock that clown into next week," Brass exclaimed at what he was seeing on the late afternoon news. Sara placed a cautioning hand on his arm as Brass became more agitated at what they saw on as breaking news on channel 5 KVU Fox.

"This is a follow-up report on yesterday's gun battle at the municipal courtroom. A protest is being staged in front of Desert Palm Hospital where a crime scene investigator is undergoing surgery for injuries sustained in yesterday's courtroom shootout that resulted in the deaths of Armando and Guillermo Suarez who were being charged for the murders of Taryn McGregor, daughter of District Attorney Ian McGregor, and Jeremy Towers, son of real estate mogul Anthony Towers." The reporter droned at the live remote.

The camera shot shifted from the reporter to a large group of predominantly Hispanic men, women and children, carrying signs that read "MURDERED BY LVPD" showing photos of Armando and Guillermo and "LVPD SHOWS PREFERENCE TO ANGLOS NOT HISPANIC CITIZENS". Roberto Suarez could be heard encouraging the protestors through a bullhorn alternating in English and then Spanish, "NO JUSTICE, NO PEACE."

"Look at that slime projecting the image that his nephews were clean-cut and all innocent!" Sara fumed.

"It stands to reason, Sara," Grissom suddenly said behind them as he had just returned from the lab.

"How?" Sara griped.

"The uncle is an attaché to the Colombian ambassador to the United States, so he eats, lives and breathes politics. Who better to rile up the Hispanic part of the Vegas community for alleged improprieties by the LVPD, especially in such an explosive case as this?" Grissom explained.

The camera shifted to now show Sheriff Rory Atwater approaching Roberto Suarez. He could be seen straightening his jacket and adjusting his tie as the news reporter approached both men, followed by other local station reporters arriving at the hospital. The sheriff found himself under a barrage of questions from the reporters.

"Sheriff Atwater, are you here to confirm or deny the LVPD's poor relationship with the Hispanic community?"

"Sheriff Atwater, is it true that the report of the CSI undergoing surgery for paralysis is exaggerated? That in fact the CSI is doing well and in good condition without any serious health issues?"

"Sheriff, please a question!! What is the position of the LPVD with regard to the possibility that the Suarez brothers were mistreated while in custody and placed under extreme duress prior to the arraignment hearing? Could the actions of Armando Suarez be construed as out of desperation and to protect his younger brother?"

"We have an anonymous source that says Anthony Towers has agreed to pay all medical bills and legal fees for Detective Brass and CSI King! Plainly favoritism is being paid here in comparison to no type of compensation offered the Suarez family!"

Sheriff Atwater took a deep breath as he faced the microphones of the press.

"Ladies and gentleman of the press, please, please, I will address all questions posed! This is not the appropriate setting for an impromptu press conference. First, let me assure you that the LVPD stresses its unconditional protection and support of all parts of the Las Vegas community, showing no favoritism for one part of its diverse ethnic makeup over another. There will be the appropriate investigation of the courtroom shooting as well as to events leading up to it via internal affairs and the grand jury. Secondly, CSI King was wounded by a bullet ricochet with resultant paralysis and is undergoing surgery as we speak for its removal. Our thoughts are with her friends and family for her speedy recovery. Regarding what Mr. Towers has offered to do, I can't address that as he's a private citizen but our health benefits for law enforcement personnel is more than adequate. Now, I would like to meet with Mr. Suarez at this time if you'll please excuse me…"

The camera shot now widened to show the sheriff taking Roberto Suarez off-camera.

"So help me, Gil, I'm going down there right now and punch them both out," Brass railed angrily.

"That's probably what Suarez is hoping you'll do, Jim! He's trying to goad you into doing something that would hurt you professionally. You're above that so let him stir the pot. I'm confident his efforts to make a political firestorm out of this won't go to his benefit," Grissom declared, doing his best to encourage Brass to keep a level head.

"I know you're saying that so I don't go off half-cocked, pal, so rest assured I'm sitting tight. Besides, I don't want to run the risk of missing being told Iris is out of recovery and in a regular room," Brass insisted though his face showed his inner struggle not to do the opposite.

Sara strode over to the television and turned it off. Brass didn't need to hear any more from the idiot box, she thought. Grissom had found a _National Geographic_ magazine to leaf through as Sara returned to sit beside him. Brass, on the other hand, had another restless spell and went to the water fountain for a quick drink.

"I could do with some good news," Brass sighed at them as he walked over to the window yet again to peer outside as he leaned against window frame. It was beautiful day out there, he thought, one not to be spent inside a hospital. Memories of the weekend at his lake cabin made him wonder if he and Iris could ever have such a happy time together again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good news you want, good news you got," Nick announced suddenly in his Texan drawl as he walked into the waiting room with a wide grin.

Sara and Grissom rose as one to go stand with Brass whose face was the picture of anticipation.

"Come on, Stokes, spit it out! I ain't got all day here," Jim demanded.

"I got a call at the lab from Caden while she was at home…," Nick began.

"Go on!!" Brass growled.

"I am, Brass man, be patient! Anywho, she went to open her briefcase which she hadn't touched since going home yesterday. Bingo, she sees a bullet hole in her briefcase and heard a rattling when she shook it. She brought it down to the lab and I retrieved a 0.45-caliber bullet from it. Bobby's got it to run through ballistics as well as to see if he can get anything from the messed-up bullet that got Iris," Nick finished with an even wider grin if that was possible. "Hey, any news on how our girl's doing?"

"Dr. Jolissaint said she came through the surgery well and is in recovery and now we're just waiting to hear that they've taken her to a regular room," Sara informed Nick with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm headed back to the lab, just wanted to give you the news in person, but I'll call you as soon as Bobby's got something," Nick assured them as he headed out in a hurry, nearly running down a nurse.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Nick apologized, pulling up as the attractive nurse flashed him a smile. Sara rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Nick was having a chick magnet moment. He gave the nurse his trademark killer grin before heading on to the elevators.

The nurse watched Nick leave with an appraising stare before turning to walk up to Brass. "Detective Brass, I came to let you know that Iris is out of recovery and was just taken to room 502. You all can go visit her in about fifteen minutes. Dr. Jolissaint notified the nurses that you can stay with her as long as you like and the same goes for her CSI teammates."

"Thanks, we'll be there," Jim said gratefully.

"See, Jim, more good news," said Sara as she squeezed Jim's hand supportively.

Fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity to Brass as they all came into Iris' room. She remained unconscious and the respirator continued its mechanical drone as the other monitoring equipment beeped or chimed intermittently. The nurses had positioned Iris on her side. The last nurse in the room greeted them.

"Miss Iris is resting comfortably and her vital signs are stable. Her neurological status is unchanged, but the brain hematoma is dramatically reduced and even Dr. Jolissaint's surprised by how small it's gotten. He plans to reverse the coma in the morning if Iris continues to do this well."

Jim nodded in appreciation as the nurse left and he moved a chair up to sit by Iris. Sara and Grissom eased themselves into the other chairs in the room.

As Brass took Iris' hand, it looked so small and delicate as he held it. He'd seen this hand hold a sword in fencing, grasp reins during riding, unhesitatingly fire a weapon to protect and defend, and gently run over his face with a lover's touch.

"You're doing great, Iris, and tomorrow you get to wake up."

Grissom's cell phone rang as he promptly took the call. "Grissom. What's the news, Nick? Bobby's sure? Pass it along then. Yeah, Iris is in a room now. Visiting hours are open. Talk to you later."

Jim's eyes widened upon hearing Grissom's quick conversation with Nick. Brass clasped Iris' hand firmly, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath before gruffly saying, "Okay, Gil, we're ready."

"The bullet found in Caden's briefcase came from your gun, Jim. Even though the other bullet was fragmented, Bobby had enough to work with to make a positive comparison with bullets from the deputy's revolver," Grissom declared in relief. He had had the unpleasant duty before of informing Brass that it had been his bullet that had claimed the life of Officer Bell in friendly fire two years ago. Grissom now felt somehow that the scales had tipped even now for his best friend.

Sara let out a little whoop of triumph as she jumped up and embraced Brass and then Grissom who saw her tear-bright eyes as she buried her head into Grissom's chest while she struggled to hold back happy tears. They both watched as Jim sat back down wearily, seeing a huge weight lift from him, as he ran a hand over his face as he whispered, "Thank God." Grissom and Sara each knew how this had troubled Brass and how hard he had been on himself until he could know for sure that it wasn't his gun that had fired the bullet that had hit Iris.

"Jim, it's late and been a tough day that's ending on a good note. You ought to go home and get some decent sleep. Iris is resting comfortably. You know she'd be after you to do so. Sara and I are going home to take a little power nap before shift later tonight. We'll stop by as soon as we can in the morning to see Iris bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Grissom said persuasively.

"Yeah, you know she'll be rearing to go to make up for lost time," Sara chimed in.

"I'm gonna stay with her a little while longer and then I'll head home," Brass promised.

"You better because I'll be checking in with the nurses through the night," Sara threatened with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"Okay, okay, Mom, I double dog promise," Brass chuckled dryly.

"We're just a call away, Jim," said Grissom, amiably, as he patted Jim on the shoulder before he and Sara walked out arm in arm.

Brass went to put in another of Iris' music CD's to play quietly in the background before sitting back down and twining fingers with her. The vital sign equipment monitors chimed discretely while reflecting the elevated readings that happened most strikingly when he was present. He found himself anxious for tomorrow morning to happen and to have Iris awake. Jim had decided there was going to be an interesting discussion between them as to what the immediate future held. A plan had slowly formulated that he was hoping Iris would be agreeable to. If not, he'd just put her in his version of protective custody and that would be that.

He soon found himself nodding off and yawning more frequently. Reluctantly, he knew it was time to go home and get some sleep as Grissom had urged. The alarm clock would be set early so he'd have plenty of time to get back before Dr. Jolissaint's arrival to reverse her coma. Leaning down, Brass gave her a gentle goodnight kiss on the forehead. "Hon, I'll be back first thing in the morning and I hope you're having really naughty dreams about me because I sure have of you. I can't wait to have you awake so I can give you a real kiss."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It had been a very light night at the lab, allowing for Grissom and Sara to only put in half a shift with Catherine and the guys having things more than covered.

Grissom had finally fallen asleep, but Sara was still restless. She eased his arm off of her chest and poked him gently, causing him to turn onto his stomach with a pause in his snoring. Their boxer, Bruno, nosed at her, begging for a treat with a soft whine. Fine, she thought, as she noiselessly slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. After giving him a treat, Sara walked over to the wall where she saw the pictures that always made her laugh. Iris had taken the first picture of Sara hitting Grissom with a snowball when the team had gone to Lee Canyon to snowboard, ski or snowmobile months ago. Grissom's look of unguarded surprise had been classic just before he had caught Sara in a flying tackle in a quick reprisal in the second picture. Another picture showed Iris getting ready to race Nick on snowmobiles. Sara was not a person who prayed but found herself asking any powers that be to grant her gentle friend a full recovery. It's going to be a long night she sighed to herself as she went back to lie down beside Grissom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was also a restless night for Brass as he woke up before the alarm had even gone off. He rubbed at his eyes and turned back on his side, willing himself to go back to sleep but couldn't. More than anything he wanted Iris there with him, feeling a sense of emptiness as he reached across the vacant side of the bed. Let her wake up okay, let me be the first face she sees, let her come home quickly, Brass thought as he got up to go take a shower and get ready.

Dr. Jolissaint was in Iris' room when Jim got there and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. The doctor's expression was one of intense concentration as he administered a special cocktail of medications intravenously. Brass took a seat and waited. After Dr. Jolissaint finished, he turned to take a seat by Jim.

"We're going to wake her up slowly, Jim, so we can keep her quiet. It's not like on TV where an instant after the medication's given, boom, they're awake and talking and all is well," Dr. Jolissaint cautioned.

"Right, more waiting but just as long as she wakes up okay," Brass agreed.

"Good morning," Father Powell greeted them as he entered the room.

"Hey, Steve, what happened yesterday? You kind of went poof and disappeared," Brass questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You know the parishoner in the emergency room I came to see before I came to visit Iris?"

Brass nodded.

"There were complications…," the priest replied sadly.

"Cripes, I'm sorry!" Jim said.

"I had to avail myself to cover the funeral as the other priest couldn't and I had to be spot on with short notice," Father Powell added.

"Oh, Lou, this is Father Steven Powell, a friend of ours and, Steve, this is Iris' doctor, Lou Jolissaint," Brass introduced the physician and priest who quickly shook hands.

"If you'll permit me, Jim," the priest said as he stepped over to Iris' bedside and made a sign of the cross and spoke a prayer in Latin. Brass lowered his head respectfully, as did Dr. Jolissaint.

The men all took a seat to maintain a vigil of waiting.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Grissom and Sara walked hand-in-hand toward the hospital room. The power nap had done Grissom wonders while Sara stifled an occasional yawn. The rest of the CSI team would be updated by Grissom as to Iris' condition and come to visit thereafter. Brass had promised to call if Iris had started to wake up but Grissom's cell phone stayed mute.

Brass stood up when he saw Grissom and Sara come in. Sara immediately hugged him in greeting and saw he hadn't slept well either. She patted his arm as he pointed for her take his chair. Grissom stepped over to see Iris for a moment before accepting a chair a nurse brought him.

"Lou, how long before Iris shows signs of waking up?" asked Sara.

"It varies patient to patient but given Iris' age and general state of health I'd venture to say not too much longer," Dr. Jolissaint replied with confidence.

"Gil, did you catch the news report of that piece of work Suarez and his little protest march?" questioned Jim.

"Sara and I caught a little of it on the evening news, but we knew he was going to pull out all the stops in trying to make his nephews look as pure as the driven snow," Grissom answered.

They fell silent suddenly as a little moan was heard from Iris' bed. Dr. Jolissaint was on his feet in an instant to go assess Iris. He motioned to Brass to join him. Jim did so and gently put Iris' glasses on her as Dr. Jolissaint gave him a questioning look.

"She might be scared if she wakes up and sees everything blurry. She's blind as a bat without 'em!" Jim exclaimed.

Dr. Jolissaint spoke to Iris in a calm, soothing voice. "Iris, I'm Dr. Lou Jolissaint. You're in Desert Palm Hospital. You have a breathing tube in place for a ventilator we used as a precaution so you're unable to speak right now. Nod your head to show you understand as I want you to slowly open your eyes now."

Iris' head slowly nodded as her eyes squinted a few times before they slowly opened as Dr. Jolissaint instructed. Brass, Grissom and Sara could barely contain their excitement as they watched Iris revive before them. She blinked a few times as her eyes roamed from Dr. Jolissaint to Grissom to Sara before focusing intently on Jim.

"Iris, do you recognize everyone here besides me?" asked Dr. Jolissaint.

Iris nodded yes.

"You're doing great, Iris. I'm going to remove the breathing tube now and you should be able to breathe on your own. Just take slow deep breaths and again no attempt to speak. Your throat will feel pretty sore for about 24 hours but then you should be able to speak normally," Dr. Jolissaint instructed further.

A nurse approached the bedside to assist Dr. Jolissaint as he gently removed the endotracheal tube from Iris' mouth. She made a gagging noise involuntarily upon the exit of the tubing. However, within moments she was taking deep even breaths as the physician had requested as he made her sit up in order to listen to her chest and back with his stethoscope. The head of the bed was raised further by the assisting nurse as Dr. Jolissaint stepped back with a satisfied look. He offered her a cup of water that she gratefully sipped at through a straw.

"Iris, you probably have questions to ask and the nurse here will be you a pad of paper and pen to write with," Dr. Jolissaint said as he motioned to the nurse who nodded and left the room.

Iris saw Grissom and shook her head, causing Dr. Jolissaint to look at her curiously. She gave Brass a tender smile that reminded him of the "Mona Lisa" but was "his" smile as he'd come to call it for him alone before glancing at Grissom who saw her intent and nodded. Grissom watched as Iris started to sign and he would interpret for her.

"_What happened?" (Italics used for Iris' signing to Grissom.)_

Grissom nodded as he said, "I'll also tell everyone what you've signed as I reply. There was a shootout in the courtroom. You and Brass returned fire at Armando Suarez. Guillermo and Armando were both killed. Brass came with you to Desert Palm and has hardly left your side since you've been here."

Iris gave Brass a look of astonishment before giving him another gentle smile with Brass getting the distinct impression from her that she would have done the same for him without hesitation.

"_How long have I been here?" _

"Three days counting today."

"_What are my injuries?"_

Dr. Jolissaint took the initiative to answer this question, Brass now sitting down to take Iris' hand in his own as she glanced quizzically his way. "Iris, you fell and sustained a concussion with development of a brain hematoma that has dramatically reduced in size. You were also hit by a bullet that fragmented into pieces that lodged very close to the 4th and 5th lumbar vertebrae. This resulted in significant bleeding with another large blood clot on your spinal cord as well as secondary swelling and inflammation. You're currently paralyzed from the waist down and we have no way to gauge how long you may be this way…temporary or permanent. We did surgery to remove the bullet fragments and got them all."

Brass felt the grip on his hand tighten to the point of pain as Iris took in Dr. Jolissaint's summary. She closed her eyes for several moments as her face reflected her struggle to contain the spectrum of emotions churning within. Grissom, Sara and Father Powell watched, ready to give Iris what support they could collectively.

"Honey?" asked Jim in a concerned voice.

Iris swallowed hard before resuming her signing.

"_What's the treatment plan?"_

"You'll begin aggressive physical therapy and utilize either a standard wheelchair or motorized or both depending on your preference. You'll have to relearn how do to certain activities of daily living but your ability to lead a productive life while impacted I have no doubt you can resume," Dr. Jolissaint said encouragingly as he squeezed her shoulder.

"_Well, I have my health! Grissom, what's going to happen to Jim and me now that the Suarez brothers are gone? Did Father Powell's witness ever come forward again? Is Jim's career safe?" _

Brass looked at Iris incredulous that in the midst of this her sense of humor peeked through just as her nature for putting others ahead of herself. He raised her hand to his lips as she gave him a soft velvet-eyed glance.

"There are rumblings for grand jury and internal affairs investigations to begin immediately. You and Jim are on paid administrative leave for two weeks as is routine for this situation. Roberto Suarez is attempting to rally the Hispanic community by protesting the shootings, claiming his nephews were goaded into their actions by maltreatment at the hands of the LVPD and crime lab. Father Powell has made another appeal to his church's congregation for the person who confessed to him to contact him. Caden is preparing to represent us for the grand jury. Internal Affairs told Ecklie and Sheriff Atwater to be ready for their investigation as soon as you can be seen," Grissom concluded with a sigh.

"_That's getting a vacation the hard way!"_

A ripple of amusement went through those present in the room as Iris' dry wit manifested itself again.

"Don't worry, babe, we'll get through all of this. The I.A. deal is just a formality," Brass assured her. Iris gave him a wan smile at that as Jim wondered how she would respond to the rest of what he had to say to her later in private.

"_Dr. Jolissaint, how long before I'll be discharged home?" _

Grissom asked her question then to the physician who nodded. "Aside from the paralysis, Iris, you're doing remarkably well. You can probably go home this weekend," answered Dr. Jolissaint.

Iris then slowly leaned back on the pillows and shut her eyes as a fatigued look shadowed her face.

"Iris, we'll let you rest and the physical therapy supervisor will be by later today to talk to you at length. I've a few other patients to see if you'll excuse me." Dr. Jolissaint then strode from the room.

Sara now took the opportunity to give Iris a tentative hug that her friend returned eagerly as they exchanged a fond look that spoke of the strength and depth of their friendship. Iris then grasped Sara's left hand looked at it and then at Grissom with a quick raise of her eyebrows before giving it a gentle squeeze as she let go. Sara, puzzled, gave Iris a quick kiss on the cheek in farewell.

Grissom stepped over to give Iris a quick hug as well before he and Sara left.

Father Powell also took it as the time to depart. "Iris, I'll be popping in for Pastor Mel here and there if you don't mind. She's been called out of town and Kacee is busy holding the reins until she returns."

Iris took a pen to write on the pad of paper the nurse had brought her. She handed a page to the priest. _"Thank you. We appreciate you coming to visit anytime." _

The priest smiled and patted her hand, signing the cross in blessing over her, before he also left.

Iris wrote again and handed the page to Brass. "_I want to brush my teeth in the worst way!"_

"I can handle that request, milady," Brass said as he went to the bedside table to get what she needed. He handed her a toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste and a small basin. "I'll be just outside the door."

He heard a soft metallic bang and poked his head in to see her signal she was done.

Brass moved to sit in the chair by Iris. "Babe?"

Iris' chin moved sideways twice in her trademark expression of deep thought while she pondered how to express what she wanted to now to Jim. She had taught Brass a few signs and took a deep breath before making two successive signs. Her "B" hand went over her heart as it had done before only this time changing to the thumb, index finger and pinky finger up to sign "ILY".

Brass' eyes went wide before he chuckled at her. "I beat you to the punch."

Iris looked up at him with a doe-eyed expression of confusion with raised eyebrows.

"I told you that the first day you were here," Brass told her softly and became alarmed to see Iris bury her face in the pillow and hear muffled sobs. He quickly wet a washcloth as he carefully took her chin to turn her face to him as he gently sponged her face.

"Did I upset you?" Jim asked worriedly.

Iris shook her head "no" as she hiccupped, causing Brass to smile and then cover her lips hungrily with his own as he smothered her "mmmph". She gave in to him as their kiss deepened and he pinned her gently. Jim was glad they had a little time to themselves now and he was going to make the most of it.

"You don't have your tonsils!" Jim wisecracked down at her as her eyes danced impishly back at him as she pulled him down for round two.

After several moments of lip-locking, Brass slowly eased away from her as she let go reluctantly. She then swallowed with difficulty and he saw the pained look in her eyes. He reached over to hand her a cup of water that she sipped and then mouthed "thank you."

"Sore throat, hon?" asked Brass to which Iris nodded "yes."

"Sit tight, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Jim said as he got up to leave. Iris gave him a puzzled look but just waved goodbye. His timing was perfect as two nurses came in and told him it was time for Iris' bath.

Several minutes later, he returned carrying a small brown bag as he looked warily at nurses' station as he went into Iris' room. She looked more comfortable after being bathed and repositioned. Her eyes reflected her delight upon seeing him but her brow furrowed as she saw the bag and pointed at it curiously. Jim plopped down in the chair beside her and removed two containers from Charlotte's Ice Cream Shop. The local eatery was well-known for its home-made ice cream. Iris ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation and made a smacking sound.

"Oh, I like your response and hope it's for me more than the butter pecan which I know is your favorite but rum raisin rules," Brass grinned before handing her the container.

Iris ate a little and an expression bordering on rapture rewarded Brass as he delved into his own ice cream.

"You know this is contraband! Hospital ice cream tastes like sh….uh, crap, and my gal deserves only the very best," Brass said in a conspiring tone as Iris literally beamed at hearing him calling her his gal.

After finishing the scrumptious butter pecan, Iris felt fatigued and started to yawn. She wrote on her notepad and handed it to Jim to read. "You ought to go home and get some real rest and I'll try to do the same."

"I'm fine, really! I'll be right here while you nap," Jim protested.

Iris shook her head in disapproval as she wrote again and handed the notepad to Brass. "You're not fooling me, Jim Brass! I can be just as stubborn as you!"

"You're still cute when you're broody!' Brass chuckled at her. Iris' reply was to merely stick out her tongue at him as he gave her a sly wink in return.

Iris then grabbed her notepad and wrote out another question, feeling a bit guilty that it wasn't one of the first things she'd asked about. "Jim, have you talked to my family?"

Jim took the note and scanned it. "Yeah, Iris, I talked to your brothers and sisters in a conference call your sister Chimene set up this morning before I left the house. Everyone's up to date and of course your sisters want to charge in here right now and take care of you."

Iris nodded, knowing that's how she would be if one of her family members were in need, but she wondered how things were going to be between her and Brass given the sudden change in her physical situation be it temporary or permanent. Her expression became pensive as a result.

As if he'd read her mind, Brass sat on the edge of her bed as she moved to raise herself up. He embraced her carefully as she snuggled her face against his neck and renewed her memory of how he smelled and felt skin on skin. His slightly musky natural scent was enhanced by his cologne that never failed to arouse her on many levels including now but she despaired at the thought of future intimacy between them. He felt a little tremor go through her and watched her carefully. She'd had two seizures on the way to the hospital but thankfully none since her admission.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm gonna head home for a while and try to sleep as you've requested, but it's gonna be doggone hard without you by me," Brass gave her a series of little smothery kisses about her face and neck.

Iris settled back into the bed as he walked out after giving her a little wave. She wearily closed her eyes as sleep took her quickly and dreamlessly. Jim waited outside the room until he was sure that she had fallen asleep and knew so by her deep regular breathing and an occasional little snore. Only then did he feel he could relieve his post and go home to try sleep and he'd been truthful when he'd told her it'd be hard to do without her there. He felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for her that was part of a larger array of emotions they now admitted to between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris had slept a couple of hours when the nurses came in to reposition her and then have her meet with the physical therapy supervisor. She was going to begin therapy the next day with upper body strength exercises, passive range of motion exercises for her legs, how to safely transfer herself to a wheelchair from a bed or car, etc. When the supervisor had left, Iris had turned her head into pillow. No one was there to see the tears silently track down her cheeks.

The next morning Iris awoke to an unexpected sight and smell. The hospital room had several vases throughout the room of sterling roses. Brass had known the movie "Bed of Roses" was one Iris liked and that her favorite flower was the sterling rose. His friend who ran a chain of flower ships had been more than happy to have six dozen bouquets delivered first thing. The nurses in the room when Brass arrived gave him appraising looks; he had scored high with them as well when he'd seen to them receiving the same roses at the nurses' station.

"Good morning and how's my girl?" Brass greeted Iris with a kiss on the cheek as he sat down beside her.

"Splendiferous," Iris replied in a slightly raspy voice. "The flowers are gorgeous and the nurses want to know if you're single and available."

Brass rejoiced inside at hearing her speak and gave her a little smirk as he replied, "Yes to the single and no to the available. I'm spoken for…I think."

Iris frowned and punched him in the arm as Brass winced in mock pain. One of the nurses came in with a wheelchair. "Iris, time to take you to physical therapy but we'll have her back in a few hours, Detective Brass." Iris waved the nurse as she eased her legs over the edge of the bed where they dangled limply, causing Brass to bite his lip, as Iris took hold of the wheelchair arms and moved herself to sit in it. Her face reflected her concentration as she insisted on doing this alone.

Sofia surprised them both as she walked in. "Hey, Iris, how are you?"

"Hanging in there, Sofia, hope to see when I get back from therapy!" Iris said as she grasped Sofia's hand for a moment before the nurse whisked her away in the wheelchair.

"Is she still….?" Sofia couldn't finish the question as she saw Brass' troubled face.

"Yeah, her legs still don't work and just flopped when she put herself in the wheelchair. I had a hard time seeing her that way, Sofia. Iris is trying real hard to keep a game face on. I know she's scared but won't admit it." Brass sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know she faces a lot of changes if this is permanent. We'll all help and support her. Listen, I'm here not only to visit but to let you know that Internal Affairs wants to come here tomorrow to interview you and Iris. They're aware that she's not up to going there but they don't want to hold their investigation up any longer. They're going to call Iris' doctor today to get his okay for this," Sofia finished sadly.

Brass swore under his breath. "I wondered how long I.A. was going to be but we might as well get it out of the way. Does Gil know?"

Sofia nodded.

"When Iris gets back I'll tell her and what to expect," Brass said. Sofia recalled the proceedings involving Jim and her from when Officer Bell had shot by so-called friendly fire.

"They'll call it self-defense, Jim, no doubt in my mind," Sofia insisted.

"Let's hope because Roberto Suarez will do his best to see us both lose our jobs and has been very vocal about it," Jim said doing his best to not let his anger show.

"I gotta get back but if I hear anything further, I'll let you know right away," Sofia promised as she gave him an encouraging squeeze on the arm then she departed.

When Iris returned from physical therapy, Brass was shooed out by her nurses so she could get bathed and her bed changed. He saw her brooding look and wondered what was wrong. Heading to the vending machines, he was stopped by another nurse at the nurses' station who asked, "Coffee?"

Brass nodded and she returned several moments later with a steaming cup of coffee with sugar packets and creamer. "This is from our private stock so to speak so enjoy."

Jim thanked her and slowly sipped the coffee as he took the time to take a stroll around the hospital floor since Iris was going to be indisposed for a while. He went back by the nurse's station and asked where the physical therapy department was and headed there. Brass then requested to see the supervisor and showed his badge. An attractive dark-haired younger woman came to see him and a conversation between them ensued about Iris.

When he returned later to her room, he found her propped on her side and upon seeing him her lips curved into a gentle loving smile. She reached out her hand to twine fingers with his own as he took the chair by her bed.

"I wish Sofia could've stayed," Iris said quietly.

"She had to get back but she had some news," Jim mentioned casually.

"Oh? Spill the beans then," Iris urged.

"Internal Affairs wants to come and interview us both here tomorrow provided Dr. Jolissaint agrees you're up to it," Brass reported with a slight grimace.

Iris let go a slow exhale. "I've never had to do an I.A. interview before but we're not supposed to discuss what happened in advance, right?"

"We can but just not right before the interviews take place. They'll ask a series of pointed questions but don't let them rattle you," Brass advised her.

"I know, been there done that for you, hon," Iris said sadly feeling empathy and sympathy for what happened to Jim in the past with regard to the fallout from Officer Bell's death.

"I can take the heat and I know you can too. The evidence will support all we have to say," Brass said with confidence before adding, "You looked out of sorts when you got back from therapy, so how'd it go?"

Iris' eyes dropped for a moment as she swallowed hard, but she could only be transparent with Jim. "I already know the basics of how to transfer to and from a wheelchair. Marge, the P.T. supervisor, said I could eventually be fitted with braces if I regained some mobility in my legs. Jim, I'm trying so hard to see the big picture instead of just a corner of it. I'm struggling big time with the thoughts of not being able to do field work as a CSI, riding Kyrie, fencing, and, most of all, dancing with you or being with you…intimately." Iris' voice broke just then as she choked, trying to hold back fresh tears that escaped from beneath her closed eyelids.

"Hey, hey, hey, this doesn't change what's between us. I don't turn and run at the first sign of trouble. I'm signed on for the long term here. We'll adjust to this however we have to. I'm here no matter what!" Brass said soothingly as he cradled her.

"You're too good to me, Jim Brass! I don't deserve you!" Iris cried into his shoulder.

"Naw, sweetie, it's the other way around," Brass whispered into her ear.

"How are the lovebirds?" Dr. Jolissaint joked at them as he walked in with a nurse to check Iris over.

Brass stepped back so Doc Lou as Jim had nicknamed him could examine Iris as the nurse pulled the screen curtain around the bed for several moments. Dr. Jolissaint proceeded to view the excision site on her lower back as well as her vital signs and perform a neurological check. He reapplied the dressing over the wound site and stepped back. The nurse then pulled the curtain back and left the room as Dr. Jolissaint took a seat by Brass. Iris looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Iris, your operative wound looks great and is healing quickly. Your latest head x-ray shows the intracranial hematoma to be nearly resolved. Your vital signs are strong and stable. Your neurological exam is showing some progress as you reacted to the stimulation tests, but the overall paralysis remains so I don't want you trying to do cartwheels just yet. All in all, I would say you're doing remarkably well at this point. Hence, I am going to approve the internal affairs detectives to come tomorrow morning to interview you and Jim. I think you're up to it. The detectives coming tomorrow are Chris Cavaliere and Nestor Ortega," Dr. Jolissaint concluded.

Brass said nothing but Iris saw his eyes narrow fractionally as his jaw jutted slightly as he gritted his teeth.

"That's all for now, Iris, but I'll see you later today," Dr. Jolissaint stood and shook hands with Brass, gave Iris' hand a squeeze and left the room.

"What do those names mean to you, Jim? I saw your face and thought you were going to spit nails!" Iris exclaimed.

"They were the two who interviewed me after Officer Bell was killed," Brass replied softly as painful memories returned unbidden.

Iris' eyes widened in surprise at the news. Jim had told her the full story of what had happened with the accidental shooting of the young officer in the firefight between the LVPD and a Vegas gang that had eventually been proved to be from his own weapon. He'd been brutally candid with Iris about trying to counsel Sofia who had been the one initially felt to be the accidental shooter and the scrutiny she was feeling from fellow officers only to have that turned on himself after the investigation proved him to be cause of Officer Bell's death even though accidentally. She'd grieved with him as he'd described the experience of meeting Officer Bell's widow at the funeral and her young children. Though his widow had forgiven him, Jim had been devastated by the ordeal and even going so far as to set up a scholarship fund for the Bell children that he and other officers contributed to.

Wanting to change the subject then, he said, "At least Lou gave us good news where you're concerned and, by the way, we need to talk about what's happening when you're ready to go home."

"Fine, Jim, what gives?"

"First, I want you to move in with me and put your town home up for sale!"

"That's out of the question, Jim!"

"Hear me out, Iris! That's a two-story house and who knows if and when you can do stairs. Don't give me that look! I'm being totally practical here. I want to take care of you for the long term!"

"That sounds like a proposal," Iris said guardedly.

"Take it as one! Iris, I love you and want to marry you. I haven't had time to get a ring so this will have to do," Jim said as he removed something he never had off his person and placed it around Iris' neck.

"Saint Michael, the patron saint of policemen…Jim, I can't accept this or your proposal. The timing is all wrong. There's too much going on right now. We don't know how long I'll be this way!" Iris protested, gazing at the pendant in her hand.

"Bull! I'm not taking no for an answer. Just think about it. Regardless of what happens I'm here and like I said not going anywhere," Brass declared as he thumped on his chest for emphasis.

"For better or worse, in sickness and in health?" Iris asked softly with raised eyebrows.

"You betcha, honey, because for you I'd cross over to snatch you back if you went before me because we're a package deal," Brass suddenly grinned at her in a disarming fashion. "Keep that on so St. Mike can keep an eye on you when I can't!"

Further discussion was interrupted by Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg all entering the room. Iris was glad for the distraction of the unannounced visit as it would put their discussion on the backburner at least for a little while. She greeted each of her visitors with a strong hug and peck on the cheek for each of them as she voiced her delight at seeing them.

"You know it sucks about the internal affairs and grand jury investigations both being set to start at the same time!" Greg said flatly.

"Do you know who I.A. is sending and when?" Catherine asked Brass.

"Yeah, Ortega and Cavaliere," Brass answered testily.

"Hey, aren't those the two who interviewed you when…?" Nick began to ask and then left the rest unsaid with a worried expression.

"Yes to that, too," Jim replied with a heavy sigh.

"They're coming tomorrow morning to interview us," Iris added glumly as she saw Jim's tired posture.

"The grand jury is simply going over all the witness interviews at this point, so you may not have to appear for that and who knows they might simply add you I.A. interviews to supplement testimony," Warrick interjected, wanting to say something that would encourage Brass and Iris.

"If they can keep Roberto Suarez from doing any more muckraking then this will hopefully be concluded swiftly," Catherine observed.

"I find myself wishing that whoever the unknown person was that went originally to Father Powell had stepped forward," Iris said absently as she looked out the window. It was yet another beautiful day outside; perhaps Brass would wheel her outside for a little fresh air later on.

"He stopped by the lab this afternoon to talk to Grissom for a while but I didn't hear anything new about the witness," Warrick told Brass.

"I've been out to see Kyrie every day to take care of him and he's doing fine," Nick told Iris as he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Nick, I hope to…I mean I meant to tell Sara to ride him to her heart's content. He could do with more frequent riding," Iris said trying to hard to stay positive as she smiled tremulously at Nick.

Nick knew what she left unsaid and gently tousled her hair as Brass swallowed hard, feeling Iris' distress that her future could include her not riding again.

"Father Powell asked his church congregation for their help and I just can't help feeling that somehow this person will have the courage to do the right thing and come out of the shadows," Greg remarked.

"The Hispanic community is so tight-knit that this individual has to have heard of Father Powell's appeal," Nick agreed.

Iris suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over her as she stifled a yawn. Jim knew she needed to rest but would conceal it to be able to visit longer with her CSI teammates who she viewed just as much as family. Knowing he'd be viewed as a mother hen, Jim announced, "Iris won't ever say because she's the picture of civility but she needs to take a little siesta."

"Oh, right! Iris, we'll be back to visit tomorrow, okay?" Greg said in parting as he leaned down to hug her in farewell.

"Iris, girl, you'll be back to work before you know it. The place ain't the same without you, you fly little thing you," Warrick asserted as he also embraced her quickly.

"Same thing goes for not having our Brass man there!" Nick insisted as he followed suit in giving a hug to Iris while Jim smiled.

"Iris, what say we go on a major shopping binge when you get out which is when?" asked Catherine as she gave Iris a quick kiss on the cheek in parting.

"The doctor said by this weekend and it looks like I'll be staying at Jim's place for a little while," Iris said as Brass gave her a drop-jawed look of surprise while she flashed a wink at him.

"The Brass man will take good care of you, Iris, no doubt!" Catherine declared as she stood to fondly hug Brass too. "Come on, boys, let's head out 'cause we all have shift tonight."

After they'd left, Brass sat down by Iris still thunderstruck. "You changed your mind?"

Iris simply pulled him down for a long, very involved wet kiss that included a tonsil check for Brass who found himself laughing against her lips finally as the intensity of the kiss lessened. "You can answer me like that anytime, honey!"

Iris smiled lazily at him before yawning sleepily and closing her eyes. Brass maintained his post until late evening when the nurse caring for Iris told him she'd been given something to help her sleep all night on Dr. Jolissaint's order. The good doctor wanted to make sure Iris had a restful night before the internal affairs interviews for them both in the morning. He kissed her lips and forehead as he slipped out, reluctantly, but he needed to sleep and be ready as well for the next day. He was asleep in moments after getting to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx?

When Brass got to the hospital the next morning, he found Iris already up and in her wheelchair. He snuck her in bacon, hash browns, hot cakes and orange juice from McDonald's as he had the same while they shared time to have breakfast. Iris then wheeled herself to the sink to brush her teeth quickly, rinsed her toothbrush and motioned to Brass to use it. He grimaced slightly but accepted it. "I draw the line at sharing floss!"

"How do I look? I dressed myself today and the nurse said I did okay," Iris wondered.

"You look great but you got yourself up alone?" questioned Brass.

"Yes, pet, I have to be able to do this. I know you'll be there for me but on those rare instances where I'm alone I have to know I can do this," Iris fussed at him good-naturedly.

"See, all the more good reason to stay with me and permanently," Brass rumbled in reply as he rinsed his mouth out once more at the sink.

"Detective Brass? Investigator King?"

Brass turned to see two men in suits bearing a gold shield detective badge on each breast pocket. Iris gave each one an appraising look as well.

"Iris, allow me to introduce Detectives Chris Cavaliere and Nestor Ortega from the LVPD internal affairs division," Brass said as he was slow to shake each man's hand. Iris merely inclined her head toward each detective in acknowledgement.

"Jim, you know the reason for our being here so the sooner we start the sooner we can let Miss King get her rest," said Chris.

"Detective Cavaliere, I appreciate your concern but let me assure you I'm quite able to participate in the interview for as long as necessary and please call me Iris if you feel it's appropriate," Iris interjected firmly.

"Thanks, Iris, but for the interview itself we have to keep it formal and proper but aside from that Iris it is," Chris responded.

"Can we just cut to the chase, Chris?" Brass asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sure, Jim, you know what to expect. Nestor, you interview Iris and I'll go with Jim. The charge nurse has provided us two separate rooms to use for the interview. Your responses to questions will be recorded and also submitted to the grand jury for use in their inquiry," Chris replied stiffly.

"Iris, I'll wheel you if you like," Nestor said personably. Iris allowed it as she gave Brass a ghost of a smile as they left the room.

"This is all political bull….," Brass started to say angrily when Chris put up a warning hand.

"And we both know that, Jim, but you knew this was going to happen and it's routine. Look, I'm sorry for your lady friend there especially and, off the record, I believe you're both clean but its policy. Let's get this over with, okay?" Chris finished tersely as they both headed to the room reserved for their interview.

Nearly three hours later, Detective Ortega returned Iris to her room as Brass and Detective Cavaliere followed behind. Each internal affairs detective had alternated between Brass and Iris during the interview process which had bordered on interrogational to Brass but he had kept his peace and answered all questions forthrightly. Iris had come through her part of the interview well and the efforts of the detectives to sway her or Brass to find potential holes in each of their accounts had come to naught.

A nurse entered the room and asked the men to remain in the hall so she could check Iris over after being up for as long as she had. As they waited, Brass turned to address Chris, "So, what's your gut say?"

"You know I can't be specific about that, Jim! I will say you both stuck to your guns, so to speak, about each of your accounts. We'll be in touch. That Iris is one tough cookie," Chris replied with a hint of admiration.

"Yeah, that part you got right, Chris, but if there's anyway this can get pushed through ASAP, I'd appreciate it," Brass said.

"We'll do what we can. C'mon, Nes, here's where we head off into the sunset," Chris said to his partner as they headed on down the hallway.

The nurse came out of the room and let Jim know he could go on into the room. Brass hurried in and found Iris to look a little pale as she held out her hand to him. He took it as he sat down and pressed it to his lips as he heard a sigh escape from her.

"How long will it take for all this to be water under the bridge for us?"

"Hard to tell right this minute, sweetie, but it sounds like we both gave good interviews to the I.A. suits."

"I was asked if I had any remorse when I had to shoot….I've never….I've never had to shoot to kill before." Iris' eyes filled with pain at the memory of having to raise her gun and fire but only two tears tracked down her cheeks. "My answer was yes that two lives were lost but that so many more were saved because we fired to protect those around us. Detective Ortega seemed surprised that I was so firm about that, I mean that I was adamant about our nearly firing in unison that it was to defend and to protect."

"We both used good judgment and they'll realize it. Let's say for a minute that it went against us and we lost our jobs. I'd take early retirement, we'd get hitched and have 10 kids."

"Go to one of the Vegas wedding chapels in the middle of the night and get married by a preacher who looks like Elvis?"

"Sure or better yet take advantage of Father Powell when he visits next. I'm sure he'd oblige us and Gil and Sara can stand up with us!"

"One problem, Jim…."

"What?"

"Uh, I can't stand."

Jim's face took on a stricken look as he realized what he'd said, only to find Iris smiling gently at him as her arms opened. "No worries, Jim." He relaxed into her embrace, feeling sanctuary there as her arms wrapped around him as her soft smothery kisses peppered his neck and cheek.

"What if I want more than 10 kids?" Iris giggled as she saw Brass' startled look before she turned serious. "If I were pregnant right now…"

Brass put a hand to her abdomen as he mulled over that thought and how to reply. "Father Powell would've done the deed by now and while the thought of a baby scares the crap out of me with me thinking of retirement not diapers I also know our kid would be loved as no other," Jim declared as her head rested against his chest.

"I know you proposed and I said no and it's still no, honey, because we have to know how this is going to turn out," Iris said sadly as she slapped at her legs and couldn't feel the blow.

"So you won't be ticked when I say I have selective hearing and that a yes is coming but just delayed," Jim responded with an arched brow and cocked head.

"Not ticked just very grateful you're persistent and not giving up on me," Iris smiled wanly up at him. "I feel a little tired, so let me take a cat nap."

"Dream of me, okay?" Brass whispered against her hair, holding her as he waited until her breathing was deep and regular. His cell phone began to vibrate then and when he checked it he saw Gil's number flashing and then a text message. "Can you meet me at the lab ASAP. URGENT! Gil." He folded her arms on the blanket and smoothed her bangs away from her forehead as he silently left the room. On his way out, he asked Iris' nurse to check on her frequently and if she woke up to tell him he had been called away but would be back as soon as he could.

Grissom was at his desk when he took Brass' call that he was on his way.

When Jim got to the crime lab, his pace quickened as he rounded the corner and entered Grissom's office as Grissom walked out to meet him.

"How'd the interviews go? Did Iris hold up okay?"

"Yeah, she did and the I.A. guys got all they needed from us or so I hope. She was pretty pooped when it was over with and was asleep when you texted me. What's this all about, Gil?"

"We're headed to holding room three for a meeting."

"Okay, Gil, you're sounding pretty vague for someone I'm accustomed to being nothing but clear with!"

"Bear with me, Jim, this is significant I promise!"

As they entered the holding room where suspects were questioned, Jim was surprised to see Father Powell and Sara and an attractive young Hispanic woman he didn't recall seeing before who met his gaze for a moment before looking away as Sara clasped her hand encouragingly. Grissom took a seat beside Sara as Jim took one opposite the young Hispanic woman.

"Jim, this is Victoria San Mateo," Father Powell introduced the young woman.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. Steve, what's this got to do…" Brass started to ask the priest who suddenly interrupted him.

"Jim, this is the young woman who confessed to me!"

Brass thought his jaw was going to hit the floor at that moment. He sat back in his chair at the import of what the priest had just revealed and let out a slow exhale.

"Jim, we're going to have Victoria tell us her story but wanted you to be present as well. Any questions you may have I'll ask as part of our investigation as you're still on administrative leave," Grissom informed Brass who nodded in agreement.

Still holding Sara's hand to encourage her, Victoria took a deep breath as she met Brass' gaze. Jim noted fading bruises on the young woman's forearms and left cheek, causing him to bite his lip. He knew the signs of physical abuse first-hand too many times over his years in law enforcement. How many times it had taken all of his self-control to not knock some jerk into next week who had pounded the crap out of his girlfriend or wife or worse when kids were involved.

Victoria began her story. "Detective Brass, first, please forgive me for not coming forward sooner. I've been in hiding since the Suarez brothers were taken into custody. I 'm not in this country legally and I'm ashamed to say that. It's been my dream since the death of my parents to come to the United States but I couldn't afford the money needed to come the right way as I wanted to. My family is part of the San Mateo drug cartel but my father would have nothing to do with them. He was poor but proud to not dirty his hands in profiting from drug trafficking. There's been an ongoing rivalry between the San Mateo and Suarez cartels, many murders or disappearances of people over the years."

"Go on," Grissom encouraged.

"I found work as a maid in the home of Senor Roberto Suarez, the uncle of Armando and Guillermo. He was aware that my father wasn't involved with the family cartel and hired me. I hadn't worked there very long before I caught the eye of Armando who was well-known as a womanizer. Guillermo intervened which was unusual because he never interfered with his brother and always followed his instructions to the letter. I know this after being in service to the Suarez family for a long time and being the maid of the brothers in particular. I have firsthand experience at the day-to-day business dealings of Armando. He was trying to gain favor with the head of the Suarez cartel and when a San Mateo cartel leader made an attempt on Roberto's life due to his political connections, Armando shot the leader and his wife and two sons in cold blood to send a message back to the San Mateo cartel. Roberto feared for the safety of Armando and Guillermo because reprisals are quick amongst the cartels. He made arrangements for the brothers to be sent to the United States and Armando requested Las Vegas due to the cartel's connections here," Victoria said.

"How does this involve you, Victoria?" Brass asked gently.

The young woman's eyes took on a haunted look before she went on as tears brimmed and slowly spilled over. Sara handed Victoria a Kleenex. "When I heard the brothers were being sent to the United States, I begged Guillermo to let me come too. I said I would continue to work as their maid and Guillermo implored his uncle to accept. Roberto agreed and had the necessary documents for me forged but the ones for his nephews were legal. Roberto told me I would have to make my own way in the U.S. and he would not be responsible for me. Just before we left, Armando cornered me and said he would have me but I believed Guillermo would protect me."

"What happened the night of Taryn McGregor's and Jeremy Towers' disappearance?" Grissom now asked.

"After we moved into the house, it did not take long for Armando to make a name for himself in the local drug culture as a distributor and enforcer for the Suarez cartel. Guillermo always looked up to his brother but found the drug activities distasteful yet followed Armando's directives without fail. Armando began to use cocaine and ecstasy and other drugs. He was a cruel person but when he was high he became even more vicious and abusive. One night he returned from a party after using methamphetamine and cocaine. I was carrying laundry in a basket by him when he suddenly grabbed me and forced me downstairs into the basement. I knew he took women there but I never wanted to know what happened. I would have to go down there later and clean. He…he…raped me that night which was the first of many attacks. Sometimes he forced me to do…things…and he recorded it on a DVD camera so he could watch later," Victoria's head dropped as she quietly sobbed in humiliation. Sara placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Victoria, if you can't continue, we understand and you can finish your story later," Grissom said quietly but the young woman furiously shook her head no as she struggled to composed herself.

"No, I want to tell it all. Guillermo saw the bruises on my arms and legs and bite marks on my upper chest. He became angry and confronted his brother. Armando laughed at him and said if he wanted the puta he could have her. The attacks continued whenever Armando wanted. I didn't know anyone I could try to escape to. I begged Guillermo to help me but he was afraid of Armando. Armando was having difficulty with his own dealers or prostitutes being busted by the police and then the new district attorney making charges which impacted Armando's business deals and money flow. Armando often talked to his uncle Roberto about the problems and sought his advice. Roberto came by the house and had a long talk with Armando. They came up with a plan to blackmail the district attorney. I then overheard Armando telling Guillermo he would be in touch with one of his main dealers. Three nights later, I heard a knock at the door late at night and was going to answer it when Armando shoved me to the floor and told me to go to one of the bedrooms and stay there. I went to the window and saw a Mercedes with a young woman in it with blonde hair. I heard a young man at the door say his name was Jeremy and he was told he could get "powder" from Armando as he came inside," Victoria then stopped to take a drink of water.

"You're doing great, Victoria," Sara encouraged as Victoria smiled tremulously.

"I cracked open the bedroom door which was by the living room to watch. Jeremy soon discovered there was no "powder" and when Armando demanded he tell his girl friend to come into the house, Jeremy refused and then Armando pulled out his pistol. He waved it at Jeremy and told him if he cooperated that no one would be hurt. Jeremy went out to the car with them and they returned with the young woman. I heard her called Taryn by Jeremy. Armando then took Jeremy's wallet out and went through Taryn's purse to look af their identification I believe. He laughed as he told Guillermo that they had the daughter of the district attorney and her fiancé from what he'd seen on the local television news. When Armando tried to separate them, Jeremy tried to run with Taryn out the front door but Armando shot him in the left arm. Guillermo was made to bring Jeremy back in the house. Taryn was hysterical and screaming. Armando hit her in the face and she was knocked out I think. Guillermo was told by Armando to gag and tie up Jeremy. Armando took Taryn down into the basement and came back up and locked the door. Only he carried a key to the lock. I saw Armando coming back to my room and I shut the door and sat on the bed. He opened the door and said I was going with them. I was made to drive their Chevy Suburban out to a desert ravine Armando had used before for his disposal he said. When we got there, Guillermo and Armando took Jeremy with them. I heard a gunshot and later only Armando and Guillermo returned. I started to ask what had happened when Armando slapped me over and over. He said I would be next if I asked again." Victoria became tremulous again and covered her face with her hands as she forced herself to recall the event.

"Everything you're telling us, my child, will help the cause of Detective Brass and Investigator King as well as to quell the trouble Roberto Suarez is hoping to do by dividing the community," Father Powell said gently.

Victoria sniffled several times and wiped her eyes with her sodden Kleenex before she continued. "When we returned to the house, Armando told Guillermo to take the Mercedes and abandon it. Guillermo took me along to drive the Mercedes while he followed in the Suburban. Armando went downstairs into the basement. I begged Guillermo to call the police and to help Taryn. He said there was nothing he could do and he wouldn't go against his brother. I was told to leave the Mercedes in the Kroger parking lot and I was hurrying to get out of the car and broke a fingernail in the steering wheel but not before I had left a scribbled note for the police." Victoria held up her hand to show the broken off nail which Sara took a picture of.

Clearing her throat, Teresa resumed her story. "When we returned to the house, Armando was sitting on the couch with Taryn. He had beaten her and she was bruised and bleeding. She looked at me and I knew she was pleading with me silently to help her somehow. I could tell she had tried to fight Armando off but he was too strong. Over the next three days he abused her over and over in the basement. I could hear her screaming and crying for help. Guillermo would just go to his room and shut the door. Guillermo never attacked Taryn and abhorred what his brother did but fear and love of his brother kept him in his control just the same. I found a way to pick the lock the basement and snuck in to see Taryn. She was curled up like a baby on one of the beds. I held her and did my best to comfort her. Taryn asked what had happened to Jeremy and I was afraid to tell her the truth and said he was being held elsewhere with by cartel gang members. I told her what had happened to me and that I was never allowed out of the house alone. Armando also forced Taryn to take drugs with him that he photographed in order to blackmail Taryn's father."

Victoria had to stop again as Sara saw the young woman was near the breaking point.

"Victoria, you can tell us later if you need to," Sara said gently.

The young woman shook her head "no" several times before taking a deep breath and refocusing her memory. Her voice was initially tremulous but reflected her resolve to tell the rest of her story. "Guillermo took me to a pay phone near where we'd left the Mercedes to call the district attorney's office to claim that Jeremy and Taryn were being held hostage. That night, Armando was going to hurt Taryn again and tried to drag her to the basement. He was on cocaine again and in a very savage mood. Taryn tried to fight him off, screaming and crying, before he threw her down the basement stairs as if she were a rag doll. I heard the thud of her body as it hit the floor and then Armando laughing. Guillermo was horrified and rushed down to check on Taryn. He came back up the stairs to say Taryn had died from a broken neck. I was forced to help wrap Taryn's body in a canvas sheet before they put her into that cement slab and then put the doghouse over it. The next day I begged and pleaded with Guillermo to take me to a priest to confess my sins or he would be responsible for my soul. Guillermo took me to the nearest church where I saw Father Powell. Sara told me that Taryn had bite marks. I was bitten by Armando too. I will gladly permit myself to be examined and photographed. I also brought some underwear that I saved in a plastic bag from the last time Armando attacked me. I want to help in any way I can to make sure Roberto Suarez is arrested for the part he played in this and that you, Detective Brass, and Investigator Iris King are vindicated,"

Victoria now slumped at the conclusion and sobbed as Sara cradled her gently.

"A harrowing tale to be sure and your bravery to come forward is to be commended," Grissom told the young woman compassionately.

"If I were truly brave Mr. Grissom I would have found a way to help Taryn and I escape and she would be alive today. I will carry that burden for the rest of my life," Victoria said simply but with deep sadness reflected in her voice and eyes.

"Victoria, you were being kept prisoner night and day against your will and you did your best to comfort another woman in the same dire straits as yourself. Armando probably would've killed you too at some point as you had now witnessed two murders at his hands. You were a loose end he could ill afford to have. It's providence that we got them when we did," Brass declared.

"That's why I will testify or be your witness in any way I can help," Victoria insisted.

"Your testimony will be helpful, Victoria, count on it!" Sara agreed.

"Wait a minute! Victoria's not here legally so doesn't that mean she'll be deported?" Father Powell protested.

"I'm sure her willingness to cooperate in this case and serve as a material witness in the investigation will be more than enough to help begin the process of her gaining legal immigrant status," Grissom remarked as Victoria gave him a hopeful look.

"And it's gonna be priceless to see the face of Roberto Suarez when he gets read his rights!" Brass gloated, wishing fervently he could get the pleasure of being the arresting detective.

"I'll make sure Sofia is brought up to speed so she can work toward that end," Sara asserted as she moved to get her cell phone.

"Victoria, you have my gratitude for coming here today. I know it was tough for you to divulge what you did but believe me you're doing the right thing. Iris would thank you too if she could be here," Brass told the young woman as he patted her shoulder as a gesture of encouragement.

"Thank you, Captain Brass. She is in my prayers that she will be able to walk again!" Victoria affirmed in a heartfelt manner.

"Appreciate the good thoughts, Iris can use them all," Brass said. "I just wish there had been a way for you to have a recording of that meeting with Roberto and his nephews planning to blackmail D.A. McGregor."

"But I did, Detective Brass," Victoria replied as she reached into her purse and retrieved what looked like a CD that she handed to Jim. He gave her a surprised look as she went on. "Armando never knew I could use the DVD camcorder he had because he believed I wasn't smart enough. The night they met I put the camcorder in a hidden place and it recorded them as they planned."

Jim shook his head with a look of pure astonishment on his face as he gave the DVD with its incriminating content to Grissom for safekeeping. "Lord, I wish I was not on this blasted administrative leave! I want to lead the charge to arrest that waste of skin!"

"Roberto Suarez is going to be surprised as to just how quickly the pendulum can swing when true justice is being meted out," Grissom assured Victoria, viewing her with admiration at her inventive approach of securing hard evidence.

"I have seen enough criminal investigation shows of American television while in Colombia to help me know what I needed to do," Victoria said as she felt a bit embarrassed at their compliments.

Sofia walked in after having talked to Sara on her cell phone as Brass quickly updated her further over what Victoria had just provided them. Sofia shook her head in approval at Victoria as well. "Listen, Jim, I gotta get an arrest warrant for Roberto Suarez with him being a diplomatic attaché for which I am going to take a great deal of pleasure." Sofia flashed a grin of confidence at Brass as she headed to another part of the police department.

"Jim, how is Iris today since you both had those interviews earlier today?" Father Powell inquired.

"She's all that and a bag of chips as they say, Steve, answered all the questions put to her without skipping a beat. Yet she was pretty worn out by the end of it and when Gil contacted me she'd fallen asleep. No change in her paralysis though," Brass responded with a hint of sadness at the end.

Father Powell nodded slowly as he gave Jim a pat on the shoulder in empathy. "I'm glad she has you to stand by her during this difficult time, Jim, as she needs your support and that of the CSI team. You're all more than family to her you know."

Brass' cell phone rang as he excused himself from the interview room to take the call. "This is Brass."

"What are you wearing?" asked a woman's voice provocatively.

"A leopard thong speedo," Brass wisecracked as he heard Iris break out in giggles in his ear.

"Where are you? I woke up a little while ago and my nurse said you had to leave suddenly," Iris questioned.

Brass quickly gave her an overview of what had happened with the appearance of Victoria as the mystery person who had confessed to Father Powell. Iris promptly voiced her relief as well as her respect toward Victoria to bravely step out of the shadows and want to see justice for Taryn and Jeremy.

"Hon, I'll be back to the hospital to see you a little later this evening and this is for you," Brass said as he made a sloppy kissing sound into the phone. He suddenly heard clapping and whistling behind him. He spun around to face Sara and Grissom who were enjoying his spontaneous gesture of affection toward Iris via his cell phone. He grimaced at them as Sara wrote something and held up a "10". Grumbling, he waved them on before getting back to Iris.

"Busted?" asked Iris, snickering.

"Oh, yeah, I won't live this down anytime soon but hey I don't care who knows now," Brass said trying to sound reckless.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor who knows how to impress this damsel in distress anew each day anon," Iris intoned in a Shakespearean manner.

"Cut that out! I struggled just to get through "Romeo and Juliet" in school," Brass rumbled.

"Very well, dear heart, see you when you get here," Iris said as he hung up with her.

He found himself having a silly grin on his face thereafter as he'd never been called a knight in shining armor before not even by Catherine or Sara.

After Brass had spoken further to Grissom and Sofia, he arrived at the hospital that evening and found Iris up in her wheelchair looking rested. She asked him in a pleasant fashion, "Let's go on a date,"

"Sure, where do we go?" Brass asked curiously.

"The nurse told me that there's a little garden courtyard outside that has a fountain and walking paths. It'd be a change of scenery for me from the last few days," Iris requested hopefully.

"Your wish is my command, milady," Brass responded as he pushed her out of the room. As they passed, the nurses station Jim joked at Iris' nurse that he was kidnapping her. The nurse gave him an amused look and waved them on.

When they reached the main floor, Brass noticed the snack shop was still open and took Iris inside where they each got a chocolate shake. While Iris held their shakes, Jim wheeled her on to the garden courtyard as the sun was just starting to set and the heat of the day had broken somewhat. They found a bench by the fountain where Jim sat by Iris as they enjoyed the first truly private time they'd had together since the courtroom incident.

"Dr. Jolissaint dropped by while you at the crime lab," Iris mentioned casually.

"Oh, anything new?" Jim queried.

"He wants to keep me until Saturday now just to be sure everything is progressing to his satisfaction. I told him I would be staying with you temporarily and he thought that was a great idea since we're both still on leave through next week," Iris said a bit glumly.

"You sound a little down, babe, and you shouldn't because things on the Suarez case are coming together and you don't know how badly I want to be the arresting detective of Mr. Smooth Talking Roberto. Victoria's testimony will be critical to snagging that overconfident piece of crap," Brass said with a slight grin at the thought of Roberto wearing jail orange instead of his expensive suits.

"I'm sure you'll be key to his comeuppance," Iris agreed before continuing softly,

"It's only Thursday and it feels like a lifetime ago the weekend at the cabin."

"Hon, I'll have everything ready from a ramp to the front door to your own bed which I've made arrangements to have moved from your place to mine. You'll have your own room until you agree to say yes to marry me which I know you will!" Brass exclaimed with a confident tone.

"I'm a bird with clipped wings right now and seeing further than tomorrow is hard right now, but I know you're there for me and it helps more than you know," Iris replied as she ran her fingers lightly over Jim's face.

"I'm probably not going to be able to come by and see you until tomorrow night because Gil asked me to help with some off-the-record reconnaissance to insure that Victoria's testimony will be as damning as we hope it will to the case to snare Roberto Suarez before he could try to fly the coop back to Colombia," Brass said as he caught her fingers to bring to his lips, a faint smile from Iris rewarding him.

"I feel pretty useless through all of this…I find myself wanting to be part of the hunt. Not stuck in a bed or a wheelchair," Iris bit off each word in exasperation and hit the arm of her wheelchair in a gesture of frustration.

"Iris, you're not a quitter and Lord knows you're always there for everyone. Whatever adjustments you have to make you're not going to be alone! I'm here and the rest of the CSI team and your family let alone your church!" Brass admonished her lightly but seriously.

"I know Jim and I love you all the more for that as well as the team. Who could have a better family aside from my blood kin? This all just overwhelms me at times and I try to stay upbeat but it's still a struggle," Iris finished slowly as her shoulders slumped.

"Babe, just remember you're not alone! Let's get you back up to your room since it's getting toward dusk. Hey, there's the first star out! Make a wish!" Brass cajoled her as they looked up at the darkening sky.

"Jim, I don't put any stock in that and haven't said it since I was a kid. Okay, what the heck, here goes. Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…" Iris went on to say the childhood wishing rhyme as Brass stood behind and massaged her shoulders, feeling how tense she truly was.

"Am I hired?" he asked with a sly grin as he bent over to steal a quick kiss.

"Silly! I thought I had the corner market on doing that for you," Iris replied against his lips.

"You do but you do other things for me or to me too," Brass whispered to her suggestively.

"I miss being close to you more than you know," Iris whispered back as they rubbed noses playfully before Brass wheeled her back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning Brass met Grissom early at the crime lab. He sank into a chair across from Grissom in his office. Jim had avoided going by his own office, finding it painful to know he was still on administrative leave. He and Iris were both chafing at being on forced off-duty. He felt a bit guilty he could still go in albeit in this capacity. "Gil, I'm glad to have something to do! Don't get me wrong as I've wanted to be with Iris as much as possible too."

"Sofia will go for an arrest warrant after the DVD Victoria gave us is fully checked over by Archie and that's where you come in to help corroborate its content as Iris can't. By the way, she sounded out of sorts when I called her this morning and that's not usual for her," Grissom said to Brass.

"Gil, she's worried about her future here as a CSI and the thought of not being able to do field work is daunting to her. She knows she's facing making major changes in her lifestyle from work to just going to the grocery. It's got her scared more than she'll admit to. I've tried reassuring her and reminding her that we all support her but how does it help her when she's alone and this closes in on her?" Brass wondered sadly.

"I think she'll surprise herself with how adaptive she can be. I'm afraid CSI field work would be impossible for her to do but Ecklie's assured me that her job is secure to work in the lab in other capacities," Grissom assured Jim.

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm sure she will be too," Brass agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx?

Later that night, Jim had to admit he was beat as he headed toward Desert Palm to check on Iris. He'd only had time to call her once and he could tell she was having a tough day. Brass had then called Iris' nurse and she'd told him that while Iris had gone willingly to physical therapy that the therapist's report was Iris' heart wasn't in it and she'd simply gone through the motions of the therapy routine. Before that, she had aggressively applied herself to the exercises and worked hard and her therapist was encouraged at Iris' positive attitude and effort.

Jim feared Iris was going to suffer a setback if they couldn't find a way to jumpstart her positive outlook again. Brass glumly looked at the night sky as it began to rain harder with lightning flashing and thunder booming behind it. He was glad once again for covered parking at the hospital and after parking his car hurried inside to the elevators.

Brass stopped for a moment at the nurse's station to speak to Iris' nurse. She had been asleep at last bed check and physically she continued to do okay. Jim then asked how Iris' mood had been that evening and the nurse indicated that Iris had seemed distant almost distracted. Iris had been reading and fallen asleep with her Bible on her chest. The nurse had left her undisturbed. Concerned, Brass thanked the nurse and hurried into Iris room.

As he entered the room it was dark except for dim lighting by the bed as a sudden flash of lightning revealed Iris' bed to be empty with the Bible lying open. He saw the passage circled boldly in red and then the vacant wheelchair beside the bed. In a panic, Jim happened to glance toward the window as another flash of lightning illuminated the room. Iris stood with eyes shut, her hand on the pane listening to the storm outside. Brass rushed to her side to crush her in a tight embrace as he brokenly said, "Iris…Iris…you walked!"

He heard a muffled reply against his chest as he took her face in his hands to turn it up to him. Brass felt her trembling as he supported her. She cocked her head slightly as she replied softly. "I woke up when it started storming and heard you call out to me to get up and found myself by the window watching the rain and put my hand to the pane to feel the thunder. I knew you were coming, I could feel it." Her balance suddenly began to wobble as she sagged against Jim as her strength failed. Brass caught her in his arms and swiftly carried her back to the hospital bed.

"Nurse, call Dr. Jolissaint!" Jim bellowed as he laid Iris gently down.

Grissom's cell phone rang on his nightstand as he and Sara were getting ready to go in to work. Spitting out toothpaste, Grissom scooped up his phone hearing the ring tone set for Brass' and Jim's number displayed. Sara came out drying her hair after showering with a questioning look.

"Jim?"


	13. Chapter 13

ADD TO ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: "There Ain't Nothing 'Bout You" – sung by Brooks and Dunn; written by R. Rutherford and T. Shapiro.

Chapter Thirteen

Dr. Jolissaint had reached the hospital as soon as he could after being called by Iris' nurse. A stat series of x-rays and CAT scan had been performed prior to his arrival after he had given a set of physician's orders. He strode into the room to find Brass sitting quietly by Iris while they held hands tightly.

"Ah, my miracle patient who continues to surprise me," Dr. Jolissaint said before adding, "Jim, you'll permit me and Jeanette, Iris' nurse, to do a cursory examination pending the x-rays and CAT scan."

"Sure, Lou, be right outside," said Jim as he gave Iris a quick wink before leaving the room.

As Jim waited, he felt an arm slip through his as he found himself joined by Sara and Grissom to then be followed by Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg arriving as well. Brass shut his eyes for a moment, grateful yet again for the strong support of Grissom and his CSI team, his own extended family as well as Iris'.

"How the…?" Grissom started to ask in astonishment.

"She wished upon a star and that's enough for me right now until Doc Lou has a better explanation," Brass replied incredulously, still amazed at what had happened an hour before.

"You told us the doctor ordered more x-rays and a CAT scan, so how long before the results are available?" asked Catherine as Warrick stood beside with a hand on her shoulder.

"Doc Lou's made them top priority so knowing him it'll be forthcoming tonight," Brass affirmed.

"We've got to go on to shift but perhaps we can step in and see Iris before leaving," Greg said with optimism.

"Our little cowgirl's full of surprises yet," Nick agreed with a sigh of relief.

"Grissom, we can stay long enough to say hey to Iris, right?" Sara asked as her grip on his hand tightened to silently enforce her plea.

He cocked his head as only Grissom could as he replied, "We all get to see her and then get on to the lab for assignments. Oh, Sofia texted me that by Monday they hope to have search and arrest warrants for Roberto Suarez."

"Outside of what's happened to Iris tonight that's the best news of the day!" Jim exulted, just short of shouting.

Dr. Jolissaint and his nurse exited Iris' room just then. Doc Lou had a slightly puzzled expression as he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Lou?" asked Grissom.

"I'll need the x-ray and CAT scan reports to confirm my impressions, but it's my opinion that the blood clot compressing her spinal cord fully resolved and that the spontaneous resumption of nerve impulses allowed for her to have mobility restored to her legs. The surgical wound from the bullet removal has also closed over," Doc Lou surmised.

"Why do you look perplexed then?" Brass had to know.

"Jim, it's rare for this to happen, more than you realize, and I don't have a ready explanation for it," Doc Lou replied candidly.

"Some things you just have to take on faith," Sara murmured to Grissom who looked at her in surprise.

"When can Iris go home then?" Catherine questioned, feeling she was asking for Brass as much as everyone else.

"I absolutely insist she stay overnight for observation but if she remains stable then tomorrow afternoon is probable," Doc Lou projected as he added, "You all can go on in but briefly and Jim I'll see you tomorrow afternoon before she goes home with you."

Brass and the CSI team crowded into Iris' room after Dr. Jolissaint left. They found Iris resting quietly in bed as her lips curved into a wide smile to see her workmates and Brass again.

"Iris, girl, a week can't go by quick enough before we get you back!" Warrick told her gladly with a long hug.

"So how long before we go two-steppin' at Gilley's? You know we've got a standing date!" Nick followed Warrick with such a tight embrace it took Iris' breath away.

"She plays a wicked game of Put-Put, so I have first dibs on taking her out," Greg insisted while he gently hugged Iris after Nick stepped back with a wide grin.

"Nope, a shopping expedition is first as Sara and I get a girl's night out with Iris!" Catherine said imperiously as Greg stepped aside. She merely clasped Iris' hand and gave her a quick buss on the cheek.

"She has to go to Victoria's Secret with Catherine and me this time!" Sara joked as she came behind Catherine to give a fast hug to Iris.

"Does this mean the rest of us get to see you model what you get?" Grissom asked archly causing the rest of the team to erupt in laughter while Sara silently poked him in the ribs as he winced slightly.

"If you don't mind Iris will model her purchases for me in private!" Brass finally chimed in after his chuckles subsided.

Iris' eyes went wide in astonishment at Brass' bold statement and felt overwhelmed at the wave of support she felt from Grissom and the team as well. The idea of modeling for Brass caused an immediate flush who saw her face as he gave her a flash of a wink.

"Okay, back to the salt mines!" Grissom told them all as he herded everyone out, ignoring their collective protests. He leaned back in to give Iris a grin of farewell before Sara's arm reached in and pulled him out.

Iris sat up Indian-style on the bed, grateful yet again to do just this simple movement. She moved over slightly as Brass sat on the bed beside her. He reached over and tousled her bangs before touching noses with her. Their breath mingled as Iris felt as if her soul synching up with Jim's again. She then laid her cheek to his, enjoying the closeness of him, taking in the manly scent of him yet again.

Brass parted from her long enough to take her Bible that he had placed on the bedside table earlier when he had carried her back to her bed from the window. He pointed at the circled passage. Iris took it up to read it aloud: "But those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will run and not faint." (Isaiah 40:31)

"That's a bit spooky," Brass commented.

"Jim, I came across that passage earlier and it just stood out to me so I circled it. It was something that encouraged me when I needed it the most," Iris replied simply as she slowly closed the book to put back into the bedside table.

Brass just nodded in agreement. He believed as Iris did but struggled a little when there wasn't a ready explanation of something for him. It was the detective in him he reasoned. All he knew was that Iris had been restored to him after a few days of near-hell from what her future could have been. He'd never malign the source of that restoration but knew in his heart had she remained paralyzed it wouldn't have changed what he felt for her or sharing his life with her.

"I got your room at the house all ready for you, babe, and I can't wait to get you out of here," Jim told her as she snuggled happily into his arms with a child-like sigh. He wanted to ask her again and whispered to her, "Are you going to tell me yes yet?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath before she answered him, "It's still too soon…please don't be angry…just be patient."

Doing his best to hide his disappointment, he murmured, "At least it's not no."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning went quickly for Iris as she underwent a series of examinations. Although she was still a little shaky on her feet, she was able to go through all of the drills for Marge, the physical therapy supervisor, who had come to personally evaluate Iris' surprising recovery. Doc Lou and Brass sat at a nearby table in the physical therapy room watching her ambulate again.

"You've gone through the x-rays and CT scan, so your assessment is….?" Brass asked Lou.

"It's the darnedest thing, Jim! There's no sign of that blood clot anywhere. I'd told you that there was a chance it could dissolve and relieve the spinal cord compression. It's just remarkable though how quickly Iris regained her mobility. I've seen too many times where the paralysis remained because the spinal cord had been so traumatized," Lou replied with a shake of his head.

"Iris is simple about all of that even though she knows all of the technical medical jargon," Brass said as he pointed a finger heavenward, causing Doc Lou to smile faintly.

"The Lord moves in mysterious ways it's said. Listen, I gotta go as I'm late for a golf date. Hey, Iris, you're cleared to go home with Jim later this afternoon as I want to be doubly sure all is well. Jim, take good care of our special girl here!" Lou instructed as he shook Jim's hand and gave Iris a quick embrace before he left the room.

"No worries there, Lou! Take care!" Brass said firmly as he continued. "Iris, get your dancin' shoes on, we're going home later today!"

"Marge, thanks for everything," Iris told the P.T. supervisor with a grateful squeeze as she clasped hands with Marge.

"You won't mind then, Iris, when I tell you to get to stepping," Marge laughed.

Xxxxx

Brass' fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel as he sat in his car in front of the hospital. He'd gone home long enough to make sure everything was ready before bringing Iris home. She'd just have to say yes at some point he told himself as he scanned the revolving door for her and resolving to remain persistent until she agreed to his proposal. When told she had to ride down in a wheelchair per hospital rules, Iris had protested vehemently that she wanted to walk out under her own power but Dr. Jolissaint had overruled her. Brass then spied her waving at him as a nurse propelled her wheelchair through the revolving door toward his car. Jim hopped out and eagerly caught Iris in a bear hug so fierce it took her breath away as she'd stepped out of the wheelchair.

Looking back at the wheelchair, Iris commented, "I hope I don't ever need one of those even after I'm old and gray."

"I'll be there even then, hon, wearing dentures so I can gum you to death," Brass wisecracked as he quickly put her suitcase in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her.

Thirty minutes later, Brass walked Iris up to his house as Iris made a little sound of surprise as she spied the sign saying "Welcome Home, Iris" on the front door. Her grip tightened on his hand before she wrapped her arms about him. He basked in the warmth of velvet brown eyes for a moment before opening the door and ushering her inside. He took the suitcase into the bedroom of the house he kept reserved for Ellie, whose estrangement from him continued though she called more than she used to. Iris looked at a picture of the young woman he had on the bureau.

Brass cleared his throat as he also gazed at the picture. "I keep hoping….you know…she'll surprise me with more than an occasional phone call and just show up one day."

Iris laid her hand on his cheek. "Don't give up on her, Jim, keep loving and hoping."

"And I won't give up on you, either," Brass said quietly and then added, "dinner is Olive Garden which I'm on the way to get after you get settled in."

Their first evening back together was spent stretched out on Brass' couch as they watched a "Die Hard" movie; Brass appreciating the fact that Iris liked watching action movies as much as he did. She wanted to show she could stay awake but found herself yawning in spite of herself at the end of the movie.

"Time for bed," Brass told her firmly as he walked her to the guest bedroom.

"Slow dance with me first," Iris requested.

"I know just the song," Brass replied as he went over to his stereo and picked out a CD to put in and play.

As the song started and he took her in his arms, Iris smiled up at him. "This reminds you of me?"

"Among many," Jim said as they began to move in unison to the song.

"_There Ain't Nothing Bout You"_  
_  
"Once I thought that love was something I could never do  
Never knew that I could feel this much  
But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you  
Is more than a reaction to your touch  
It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, the way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me_

_In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
That never knocked me off my feet  
All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go  
And baby it's no mystery why I surrender  
Girl you got everything_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, the way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me_

_I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought  
Your smile, you lips and girl the list goes on and on and on_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, the way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive_

_The way you talk, the way you tease  
Right now I think you see  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me."_

"There's just one thing in the song that doesn't match," Iris observed at the end of the song.

"Which is?" Brass replied.

"I don't have a rose tattoo," Iris chuckled.

"Well, if you did that could look sort of sexy," Brass considered.

"You never know, Jim. I wish I could sleep with you. You know you're my body pillow," Iris said persuasively as Jim walked her to the guest bedroom.

"Hon, if you were in there with me I can't vouch that I couldn't keep my hands off of you," Brass said with a chuckle.

"Heavy sigh until when we can then, but this'll have to do in the meantime," Iris said coquettishly as Jim found himself ambushed by a passionate kiss that he had no resistance to, his arms wrapping around her, his hands grasping her butt tightly but careful to avoid the healing spot on her lower back. He groaned softly as Iris left a trail of wet kisses down his neck to his chest where she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Iris, stop it, I'm a dead man if you keep this up," Jim said hoarsely.

"Just wanted to see if I could still get a rise out of you…good night," Iris said impishly before closing the door.

Brass stood there in utter amazement as he stared at the shut door until the light inside was turned out. Get a rise out of him? There was an understatement he laughed silently as he walked awkwardly toward his bedroom to get ready for bed. He heard it thundering outside which left him nonplussed as he knew he was going to sleep great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raindrops hit the umbrellas in a steady beat. The sad wild skirling sound in the background as thunder rolled from the dark sky above the assembled group. Iris sat by Grissom and Sara as Father Powell read another passage from the Bible. Grissom was handsome in the dark suit he wore, as was Sara just as beautiful in her gray pantsuit. Iris watched as the officers ceremoniously folded what they held in perfect precision. The chief of police solemnly stepped up to her and presented what he held to her. The wind played with the silken veil that fluttered away from her face. As Iris accepted the tri-folded flag with sobs erupting, her heart crumbling as her grief spilled afresh in a slow cascade of tears. Grissom and Sara now stood on each side to support her. The lone piper in the distance began to play "Amazing Grace" on the bagpipes as the mournful sound echoed in the distance. Seven officers nearby fired a 21-gun salute in three volleys. Earlier Iris, Catherine, Sofia, Wendy and Mandy had stood solemnly while Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Hodges, Bobby Dawson, and Doc Al had borne their burden past them. Now all could pay their final tribute to their departed comrade. As Iris peered down into the open grave, the casket's door flew open as the pelting rain began to melt Brass' face.

"JIIIIIIMMMMMYYYYY."

Brass sat bolt upright from a sound sleep one second to being stone cold awake the next as the wailing scream shattered the night. It'd caused him to grab the gun from the nightstand drawer before wrapping himself in a robe as he raced through the house. It was a scream the likes he'd never heard before and never wanted to again…a piercing disconsolate cry of grief and longing and agony of separation. He reached the other bedroom in moments but it felt like an eternity to him before he burst through the door and turned on the light.

Iris was still in bed, reaching out blindly in her sleep while she thrashed about, her body wracked anew with convulsive sobs. Brass set his gun on the bureau before going to take Iris in his arms. Still half-asleep she slapped his hands away and fought off his attempt to soothe her. Gently seizing her wrists, Brass said, "Iris, hush, hush, it was just a bad dream."

Her eyes opened wide and the fight in her was gone in a flash, choking tears back as she whimpered, "Jim…you're here….you're not…a bad dream? It was so real."

"Baby, you're fine, I'm here, not going anywhere, remember that," Brass whispered to her fiercely as Iris silently nodded.

"Don't leave me, Jim!" Iris implored between sniffles.

"Make a hole," Jim said simply as he lay down beside her, cradling her as if she were a child. Reassured, she buried her face into his neck as he felt her tear-stained cheek press to his.

"It was a nightmare…your funeral…" Iris couldn't finish as she shuddered at the fresh memory of the horrible dream.

Brass left her for a moment before returning with a moistened washcloth and several tissues. He cuddled her back to him and let her wipe off her face and blow her nose several times, slowly rocking her and smoothing away her bedraggled hair.

"So it sounds like you'd miss me then, eh?" Jim asked softly.

"Silly question, hon, because I don't want a day without you in it," Iris murmured in reply. "Take me home…"

"To your place? But you're supposed to stay with me," Brass protested.

"Take me home to your cabin until this blasted administrative leave is over with," Iris clarified to Brass' delight.

"Your wish will always be my command," he told her happily.

"Okay, let me try that out…love me," Iris whispered against his lips with a feather light kiss.

"Uh, Iris, now may not be a good time…."

"Let me be the judge of that…love me."

"I'm afraid you'll get hurt and I won't risk that. This ain't part of your discharge orders I'm sure of that!"

"Look at it as part of my ongoing physical therapy, but I'm craving you something fierce right now…love me."

"I still don't think…," Brass' statement was cut short as Iris ignored his protest as her lips clamped softly onto his with a kiss that morphed into a deeper, slow tongue-dueling exchange.

Jim's resolve went up in smoke as their mutual desire took hold. He let her take charge without a word as Iris gently pushed him as he sat up with his back to headboard to be supported by pillows. Articles of clothing slowly slid down onto the floor unnoticed. Brass found Iris straddling his hips as his arms wrapped around her waist, one hand gently caressing the scar forming where the bullet had been removed from her lower back. Iris' left hand stroked the multi-armed cross-like blue tattoo on his right upper arm and then moved to where the scar on his right chest marked with the tattooed date of his shooting as her touch was like velvet to his skin. Their lovemaking was slow and lasted until the soft light of dawn peaked through the bedroom curtains when they at last fell asleep.

True to his word later that morning, Brass and Iris left for his lake cabin after he called Grissom to tell him where they could be reached. Grissom was glad to hear Brass and Iris would be away for the rest of the week. Those two needed to be away from the spotlight for Iris to continue recuperating. Sofia was going to get a warrant served on Roberto Suarez Monday morning as planned. All of the CSI team wanted this case to be over with. Roberto Suarez had continued to try to galvanize the Hispanic community by leading protests in other parts of Las Vegas. His claims of police brutality against his nephews who had tried to realize the American dream and that they had been duped into renting a house from a possible drug dealer had begun to ring hollow when news broke of the home-recorded DVDs showing Armando abusing Victoria and Taryn as well as the drugs he was seen taking, even showing him selling drugs to young teenagers. . The news reporters had also made known that Victoria had witnessed Taryn's murder and Jeremy's disappearance at the hands of Armando while Guillermo had been a puppet his brother had pulled the strings of. Grissom calculated that Roberto had "jumped the shark" and his continued efforts were negating the brief time he enjoyed in the limelight when the Hispanic community had responded to his so-called battle cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sofia was flanked by two other detectives as she went to serve the search/arrest warrant. She knocked urgently on the door of the hotel room where Roberto Suarez was staying and announced herself. Moments passed without a response. She knocked again and indicated her presence. Sofia glanced at the other detectives who had their weapons drawn as did she. One more time she thought as she pounded on the door loudly.

"Mr. Suarez, this is Detective Sofia Curtis of the LVPD. I have a warrant…" she started to say as the door abruptly opened and she faced the charismatic-looking older man.

"Your warrant is useless, Detective, although I am honored to be addressed by such a beautiful young woman," Roberto said in a silky voice.

"You have the right to remain silent…" Sofia ignored him as she spun him around and handcuffed his hands behind him.

Roberto listened until she was done reading him his rights, barely keeping his anger under control, as he said in a tight voice. "I will be out of your custody before the hour is out. Your efforts to charge me with any wrongdoing will be fruitless!"

Sofia saw to it personally that he was placed in a squad car that she then followed to the station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom and Sara waited in an interview room as Sofia walked Roberto in. Grissom had to take a small measure of satisfaction at seeing the impeccably dressed man in handcuffs. Roberto's glare at Sofia was ongoing as he stoically sat down across from them. Shifting his gaze to lock his eyes with Grissom's, Roberto barely controlled his anger now to ask, "May the handcuffs come off now? No longer will I bear this affront to my authority as an attaché of the Colombian ambassador!"

Sofia gestured at a deputy who promptly removed the handcuffs from Roberto's wrists. He then assumed a more aggrieved expression as he straightened his suit jacket.

The door opened as Victoria San Mateo walked in to sit beside Sara. Roberto's face went slightly pale as he recognized the young woman.

"How dare you try to taint the memory of my nephews! Is this how you repay the kindness I've shown you!" Roberto shouted at Victoria before regaining his self-control.

"Mr. Suarez, you already know Victoria San Mateo. We have a few questions to ask you in her presence," Grissom said quietly.

Victoria met Roberto's gaze unwavering as she took a deep breath. "Senor Suarez, I am here to see justice done for what Armando did to me and to Taryn and Jeremy. Guillermo wasn't strong enough to say no to his brother and this you have always known."

"Mr. Suarez, Victoria provided us with a DVD that shows a meeting you had with your nephews," Sara told Roberto as she started the small portable DVD player which showed the conversation Armando had with Roberto and the advice that Roberto gave regarding the district attorney Ian McGregor.

"We have enough evidence to implicate you as an accomplice to the kidnapping and murders of Taryn McGregor and Jeremy Towers as well as the threat of blackmail toward the district attorney to back him off his aggressive prosecution of cases involving drug dealers in Vegas," Grissom told Roberto.

"Remember you may request legal counsel," Sofia reminded Roberto.

"This woman was a housekeeper at my home in Colombia and begged to accompany my nephews to the United States. She is treacherous beyond belief, a liar and a thief. Her claims are false and I will not be besmirched by this so-called testimony on a DVD is most likely a fake!" Roberto rasped dismissively as he raked the young woman with a savage glare who had dared to confront and accuse him.

Victoria regarded him with a calm demeanor that only served to infuriate him further when he saw he couldn't intimidate her.

A knock was heard at the door as the deputy went to answer it. Two men entered that Grissom, Sara or Sofia had never seen before. The first man flashed an identification badge and introduced themselves. "I'm Agent Mike Robles and this is Agent Jason Loos of the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Roberto's suddenly smug expression caught Grissom's eye before he addressed the two FBI agents. "I'm Gil Grissom, CSI supervisor. This is CSI Sara Sidle and Detective Sofia Curtis and a material witness, Victoria San Mateo, "Grissom said as he introduced himself, Sara and Sofia to the agents. He feigned no surprise at the sudden presence of federal agents.

"Why's the FBI involved?" Sara asked guardedly.

"Mr. Suarez is a member of the Colombian ambassador's administrative staff," replied Agent Robles.

"So?" Sara shot back with arms folded, feeling a nudge from Grissom under the table.

"We weren't informed that a request had been made for the FBI to participate in this investigation," Grissom calmly remarked to the agents and awaited their explanation.

"Mr. Suarez has diplomatic immunity, Investigator Sidle, to answer your question," interjected Agent Loos.

"We know that Mr. Suarez is an attaché but doesn't that mean his position is just staff and he can be arrested and detained?" Sofia questioned with a raised brow.

"That would be correct, Detective Curtis, if he was simply a service staff member but it's a bit more complicated than that," Agent Robles responded.

"I'm somewhat familiar with the staff levels international diplomatic personnel employ but which ones have so-called immunity?" Grissom now asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"As an attaché to the ambassador, I enjoy the level of administrative/technical staff and as such I have the benefit of nearly full diplomatic immunity. Thus your arrest and search warrants are in effect null and void," Roberto said condescendingly in an oily tone.

"Agent Robles, this can't be true!" Sofia protested now in disbelief.

"Mr. Suarez contacted the ambassador just before Detective Curtis arrested him. The ambassador in turn contacted the F.B.I. to request our intervention and secure the release of Mr. Suarez. I'm sorry. I know the LVPD and CSI team busted butt on this case. Our hands are tied on this, Investigator Grissom. Detective Curtis, Mr. Suarez is free to go," Agent Robles said with a pained expression.

"Sir, if you'll come with us you'll be driven back to your hotel room," Agent Loos requested as Roberto stood up as the deputy sheriff unlocked and removed the handcuffs. Roberto swept the room with a look of contempt.

"Your efforts to tarnish my reputation are in vain. Even though I have been unable to rally the Hispanic community fully, it will be an ongoing project of mine. You've not heard the last of Roberto Suarez!" Roberto sneered before striding from the room.

Agent Loos left with him while Agent Robles remained behind to face the incredulous expressions collectively of Grissom, Sara and Sofia.

"Agent Robles…how can this be?" Sofia asked bitterly. She now understood why Roberto Suarez had taken his time to answer the door, making time to contact the ambassador to request his "get of jail" card.

"This diplomatic immunity is a big pile of dog crap! He's an accessory to a double murder, conspiracy to blackmail and kidnapping, obstruction of justice…" Sara rasped as her temper boiled over.

"Please, I know, this doesn't sit well with me either but the law is clear on this and I have to execute it without the influence of my personal feelings. Time and again the use of diplomatic immunity has been used when a crime has occurred and the perpetrator walks away scott-free like now. The only thing Mr. Suarez could be arrested for is a traffic offense given his high position as an ambassadorial attaché," Agent Robles said unhappily.

"Senor Suarez is a powerful man in Colombia. I know you did all you could to make him accountable here for the bad things he has done," Victoria said softly before adding, "What happens to me now?"

"You're willingness to cooperate fully with the investigation of this case will help your cause with the INS (US Immigration and Naturalization), Miss San Mateo. We will guarantee your safety. Your testimony may be required at a future time," Agent Robles said.

"I don't get it! You let this crook masquerading in the guise of a diplomat's flunky just waltz out of here free only to infer now that Victoria could still be of use to the FBI! This is the biggest crock of …" Sara burst out sarcastically before Grissom put up a hand up to quiet her.

"Sara, let's hear the good agent out," Grissom said evenly as Sara bit her lip angrily.

"Miss Sidle, we've been investigating the activities of the Suarez drug cartel for some time now. Roberto has been a person of key interest to the government as well as his nephews. Arresting him here would be a feather in our cap but his diplomatic immunity is genuine. Our best hope would be to see him arrested in Colombia and let their judicial system handle him. We've been exchanging information with Colombia's equivalent of the drug enforcement agency to assist them in their efforts to do just that. That's where Victoria's testimony could be key in their case as well as the DVD she recorded. Victoria, that was very brave to do by the way," Agent Robles said as he looked at her with a hint of admiration.

"But doesn't Colombia have a history of sleeping with the enemy where the cartels are concerned? I mean first you'll hear they're going hard against what's an illegal but unofficial export and then politicians from the president on down turn a blind eye to the cartels' activities?" Sofia asked as Grissom and Sara concurred with nods.

"That's correct. Yet, it's hoped that to get someone as important as Roberto Suarez arrested and prosecuted that it might start a domino effect to topple that cartel and eventually the others if their government is emboldened to go after the other cartels," Agent Robles insisted. "I'm going to speak with our local INS representatives here in Las Vegas regarding Victoria's situation and arrangements for protective custody including a new identity if need be.similar to the witness protection program."

Victoria was encouraged by what the agent had told them.

"Miss San Mateo, if you'll accompany me," Agent Robles requested as he held the door open for her.

"I go to call Father Powell now. I'll be all right. I'm going to work hard to become a citizen. I'll be proud to call this my home," Victoria said hopefully as she was embraced by Sara and Grissom gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.

After Victoria had departed with Agent Robles, Sara and Grissom sat back at the table. Grissom's look became pensive if not brooding for the moment. Sofia leafed through her case folder absently while Sara's own eyes became hooded in thought.

"Grissom, all this work and what happened to Iris and Brass and for what," Sofia said wearily as she shut her case folder with an air of futility.

"I'm with Sofia…two people murdered…Iris paralyzed…she and Brass get tossed on administrative leave…the remaining bad guy walks….plus the grand jury and IA investigations are getting underway…this all blows!" Sara growled at Grissom as she angrily clenched her hands into fists under the table.

"It's thankfully rare when we follow the evidence and present it logically only to have it unravel on a technicality such as this. Sofia, you have no reason to second-guess yourself here, nor Sara or myself. The case from the beginning was aggressively investigated by our team and the LVPD. We know a good job was done in spite of this outcome. The McGregor and Tower families can have some semblance of closure in having Taryn and Jeremy returned to them. Iris and Brass can return to duty next week. So there are a few positives to be gleaned from this," Grissom finished as he closed his own case folder.

"One thing's for sure….Brass' going to be PO'd to hear this," Sofia remarked as she glanced at Grissom. "Do I call him or you?"

"I will before they hear it on the news," Grissom sighed as he reached for his cell phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris sat at the end of the dock, dangling her feet in the water. They'd taken the boat out earlier to just cruise around on the lake before coming back an hour earlier. Brass was seated beside her as he fished but so far no bites. The sun was starting to go down and a spectacular sunset was forming. Jim had wanted no interruptions to their day and had insisted they leave their cell phones in the cabin. Iris had agreed with his thinking. They were admiring the sunset as Iris laid her head on Jim's shoulder while her hand lazily stroked his thigh.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we sort of broached the subject before but if the grand jury and IA find us in the clear, cool, but what if they don't…?" Iris had finally asked what she had carried with foreboding in her heart.

"I've thought about it, Iris. Here's how I see it. Things go on as before if they clear us and I believe they will. On the off chance they don't, like I said I take early retirement and maybe open up a private security business. We get hitched. You don't have to work unless you want to and we spend our time between the Vegas and lake homes. Plan A or plan B, we're still getting hitched make no mistake," Brass said firmly as he saw no different outcome.

Iris let go a little snort as she suppressed her laughter, causing Brass to look at her quizzically.

"So what's got you so tickled about such a serious subject?" he demanded tartly.

"Your persistence, hon, because I know you see us married and I'm not saying that's not on the horizon but not as soon as you think it may be," Iris said carefully. "Besides, I do want to still work and if it's helping you with your security company okay or if I went back to nursing or whatever. I've even thought up a possible name for it."

"Oh, really, what?" questioned Jim with an arched eyebrow.

"Brass Knuckles, because you could provide bodyguard-type security and your experience as an amateur boxer," Iris teased as she poked him gently in the ribs.

"The only person I plan to bodyguard is you," Brass said suggestively with a smirk. "Let's call it a night 'cause nothing's biting here."

"You mean not yet as the night's still young," Iris laughed as he wrapped her in an affectionate hug.

After getting back up the path to the cabin, Iris went to the kitchen to get dinner going as Brass noticed he had a text message from Grissom that simply said "call – urgent – ASAP." Cocking an eyebrow, he hit his speed-dial for Grissom.

"Iris, I've got a text from Gil," Jim said as he waited for Grissom to answer.

"Wonder what's up," Iris commented as she joined him on the couch, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Grissom."

"Gil, this is Jim, so what's cooking? Guess I should leave that part up to Iris here," Jim joked as Iris grinned his way.

"Jim, I've got news on the Suarez case…" Gil started to say, knowing that his good mood was about to be torpedoed.

"Okay, hit me," Brass said, slightly curious at Grissom's guarded tone.

Iris watched as the smile vanished from Jim's face to be replaced by a rapidly angry expression. She pursed her lips together as she heard Jim ask terse one-worded questions or answers before thanking Grissom for updating him and hanging up. Jim wearily rubbed at his eyes as Iris covered his other hand with hers in a silent gesture of support.

"Sounds like bad news," Iris finally broke the silence.

Brass let a drawn-out sigh go, "Yeah, so here's the low-down…." He went on to tell her of the arrest and then release of Roberto Suarez in spite of Victoria's brave appearance to confront him. The investigations of the grand jury and internal affairs were now proceeding. It was now just a matter of time before each entity reached a judgment pertaining to Brass and Iris.

Jim watched as Iris took the news in as her little chin moved twice sideways as she mentally chewed over the whole matter. She did it without realizing and he found himself smiling faintly at her. He clasped hands with her as she looked up at him.

"Whatever happens happens, we face it head-on, I've got faith in us," Iris said simply but confidently, and Brass knew beyond all doubt they had a unified front that couldn't be broken.

The next few days were spent waiting for Brass and Iris, but they passed happily spent with each other. Their resolve to meet whatever the results of the grand jury and internal affairs remained solid. They explored the woods surrounding the cabin up and down the stream that ran behind it that fed into Lake Meade, fished from the boat or dock, Brass gaining a new appreciation for Iris' cooking skills that she lavished exclusively on him. At night they watched the hockey or basketball finals going on or a baseball game, arguing back and forth on the merits of each of their favorite teams, Brass finding Iris wouldn't back down in support of hers especially. Yet, he liked the making up part later as much as the fussing he had to admit.

Grissom remained in contact with them, wishing he had more to tell Brass than that the investigations were nearing conclusion but no hint of the potential results could be ascertained. It was impacting his sleep somewhat as he wanted only a positive result for his best friend and his newest CSI who he counted as solid a team-member as those who had been on his team for years now.

It was early Wednesday morning, two days to go before the end of their forced administrative leave. Brass reached out sleepily to find Iris' side of the bed empty. He became wide awake as a feeling of concern washed over him. Wrapping his robe about him, he searched throughout the cabin to find no Iris. Worried now, he opened the door to the front porch to find Iris standing with a blanket wrapped about her as she gazed out into the woods where mist shrouded the trees and ground. The sky above had begun to transition from the dark of night to the softening of pink-purple of the approaching sunrise.

She felt Jim's arms enfold her from behind as she leaned back against him. He nuzzled her earlobe.

"Early bird gets the worm, you know!" he whispered huskily as his hands gently cupped her bosom and his aroused state brushed her behind.

"I'm glad you never seem to get enough of me," Iris murmured teasingly as she turned into his embrace.

"You're kidding me because I won't and you can trust me on that," Brass informed her before lifting her up and going back to the bedroom where he showed her just what he meant that night or day he was ready, willing and able.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Sofia was at her desk working on the computer in the Suarez case file just to review it. She recalled the sudden intervention FBI agents Robles and Loos. Initially, she'd felt a moment of doubt of their veracity as said-agents but confirmation with Undersheriff Atwater had followed along with his instruction for full cooperation with the agents. It still didn't sit well with her about the release of Roberto Suarez on the technicality of diplomatic immunity, essentially declaring him persona grata by the federal government to cause his discreet exit from the United States back to Colombia. The undersheriff had indicated to her that it had to do with other undercover drug investigations going on cooperatively between the U.S. and Colombia that could be jeopardized if Suarez had been charged. The F.B.I. had acknowledged that the case would have held up had it gone to trial. It offered little comfort given the scope of events particularly where Brass and Iris were concerned.

She had just shut off the PC with a weary sigh, looking forward to having the next three days off, when her desk phone rang. "This had better be important," she muttered. "This is Detective Curtis."

Her blue eyes became huge as she listened to the caller.

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, Grissom had been called into a sudden unannounced meeting with Ecklie and Undersheriff Rory Atwater. Grissom entered the conference room with Catherine as the second senior member of his team as well as to have a witness as to what might be going down. Ecklie had stayed in the background since Iris had been put on administrative leave, knowing that Grissom would fight for his CSI with every means at his disposal. He and Grissom had butted heads before over members of his team. Sara had protested bitterly that she wanted to come with Grissom to the meeting, yet Grissom opted for Catherine not only because of her seniority on the team but because he wanted to offset Sara challenging Ecklie if the meeting went south for any reason.

"Gil, let's skip the preliminaries and get to the heart of the matter," Ecklie said before pausing. "The results are in for the grand jury and internal affairs investigations for Detective Brass and Investigator King."

"Conrad, you take too much time and make drama out of a matter that takes moments to announce and conclude," Undersheriff Atwater snorted. "Detective Brass and Investigator King have been given a no-bill by the grand jury and the internal affairs division has also cleared them of any wrongdoing."

"Tell us something we didn't do know all along, bureaucratic asses," Catherine muttered under her breath to Grissom who gave a slight nod of total agreement.

"I've also been contacted by Agent Mike Robles as there's been a new development in the Suarez case which remains closed let me say," Atwater revealed, taking his own dramatic pause Grissom felt.

"You were saying, Rory," Grissom urged with a raised brow, Atwater grimacing faintly at the first name usage and not being addressed as Undersheriff.

"Uh, right, Agent Robles informed me late this afternoon that Roberto Suarez was gunned down last night as he left the El Dorado Airport in Bogota in his private car with his bodyguards. Initial reports indicate the San Mateo cartel that Victoria was distantly related to took her abuse in a very personal way when it was made public here through the news coverage on TV and newspaper," Atwater reported.

Grissom and Catherine both let go a drawn-out exhale almost simultaneously. This was a twist indeed to what had already been a rollercoaster case for the two departments. Ecklie's face also registered his surprise at the news.

"What goes around comes around," Grissom observed to Catherine and Ecklie.

"I don't think he'll get diplomatic immunity where he ended up," Catherine added _soto voce_ for Grissom to hear alone.

"On a lighter note, then, Detective Brass and Investigator King can fully resume their duties effective immediately," Atwater told Grissom. "I've advised Detective Curtis on the outcome and I'll be calling Brass here in a moment."

"I'd like to call Iris with the good news, Conrad," Grissom said.

"Sure, Gil, fine with me," Ecklie agreed. "I think we can say the meeting's adjourned."

After Ecklie and Atwater had left, Grissom was stopped by the district attorney. "We just wanted to say thank you again for the sterling work your team and the detectives did. Anthony and I couldn't be more pleased with the outcome just short of seeing Roberto Suarez in prison for his part in what happened. Rest assured, though, my efforts to prosecute those in the drug world are just beginning. I know it's what Taryn would've wanted." Ian finished saying the last part with an audible catch in his voice.

"I concur totally with Ian, Mr. Grissom. Jeremy had his troubles and I believe he eventually would've been able to stay clean. Taryn was his anchor, so he had much to live for," Anthony added quietly.

Each man shook Grissom's hand and turned to leave, when Ian stopped up short, "Oh, Mr. Grissom, I thought you'd like to know that I've been in contact with Father Powell regarding Victoria San Mateo. I'll be personally working on her immigration case as well as hiring her to work in our office. It's the least I can do for that brave young woman."

"Thank you, Mr. McGregor, I know Father Powell will be very appreciative of your assistance," Grissom said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brass and Iris were settled on the couch watching a "Pirates of the Caribbean" DVD and cuddling when Brass' cell phone began to ring. As Brass took the call, he nearly dumped Iris on the floor as he quickly sat up. Iris gave him a 'what the heck' look and then pointed outside as she headed to the porch to take her own call.

"Brass. Uh, hey, Rory, long time no hear. News, eh? Bring it on as I'm in the middle of a red-hot date here," Jim growled, wanting no office politic skullduggery from the undersheriff.

"Hi, Grissom, what's up?" Iris asked, happy to hear from him as she enjoyed the breeze as she walked up and down the porch.

Brass had finished speaking with Atwater when Iris walked back inside as their eyes met. Iris looked just as stunned as Brass not just by the outcome of the grand jury and internal affairs findings but the news of the sudden and violent death of Roberto Suarez. She sank down on the couch before seeking the shelter of Jim's arms.

"Can you believe it, honey? The good guys actually win and I can't say I'm surprised to hear about Suarez either," Brass observed as Iris snuggled closer to him.

"He definitely reaped what he sowed as well as Armando, but I find myself feeling a little sorry for Guillermo, however," Iris mused.

"You shouldn't, Iris, because he knew what was going on and never tried once to stop his loco brother," Brass insisted.

"You're right, Jim. Looks like the end of our enforced vacation as Grissom wants all hands on deck tonight, so I guess we need to get ready and head back. I will truly miss it here," Iris said wistfully as she ran a finger down Brass' arm.

"We'll be back before you know it, babe," Brass promised her as she relaxed in his arms. Maybe for a honeymoon, he thought, but kept that to himself. He had some calls to make anyway.

Iris was rearing to go that night as she walked into the LVPD building. She had missed being away from her teammates and going on assignment with them. After putting her purse and backpack in her locker, Sara came around the corner and sat by her to give her friend a hug.

"Oh, Sara, it's sooo good to be back in the saddle again. Don't get me wrong because it's been a treat to have extra time to spend with Jim," Iris smiled at the memories Brass elicited.

"So, you and Brass, did you or didn't you?" asked Sara with a gap-toothed grin. Nick and Warrick came in on the heels of Sara's question and looked at Iris expectantly. Greg had also come out of thin air to sit on the other side of Iris.

Iris gave her a startled look that cracked Sara up and the presence of Nick, Greg and Warrick compounded her distraction as she fought off a blush happening. A bold response was called for she decided.

"He was EVERY inch the BIG stud I knew he'd be," Iris shot back without missing a beat. Nick gaped at her open-mouthed, Warrick shook his head in astonishment as his eyebrows shot up, Greg made a choking sound and kept his head down, and Sara's mouth rounded into an "O" shape. Iris further embellished her statement with hands on hips and a triumphant look that would've made Mae West proud.

"Girl, you shut 'em all up," laughed Catherine who had overhead Sara as she walked by the locker area. She stood with folded arms akimbo as she surveyed those before her and then motioned for them all to head to the break room for their assignments. Iris followed on her heels, hoping not to have given anyone ammo for further comments.

As Iris entered the break room, her jaw dropped to see the "WELCOME BACK, IRIS & BRASS!" banner hanging and pieces of cake with cups of punch. Grissom stood at the head of the table with a quirky grin. They'd gotten Iris but good and kept the surprise intact. Uh-oh, she gulped to herself as the rest of the team came in behind her and took their seats.

"I'm every inch a stud, eh?" whispered a deep voice in her ear as chuckles took over. Jim continued to laugh as Iris blushed crimson and buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. If they only knew she indeed had a wild side, Jim thought, before he raised her chin up. "There's more to come," he told her cryptically before helping himself to a piece of cake.

"Thanks for the little welcome back get together, guys! I've already got a crime scene call, so catch whoever's coming later," Brass raised his fork in farewell before bisecting the piece of cake as he left.

After a quick consumption of the cake and punch, Grissom wasted no time in dispensing the assignments. Nick and Iris would be heading to a fatality accident where the victim hit a tree on his motorcycle along with his female passenger. The male victim had died instantly and the female passenger was in critical condition in route to Desert Palm. Another woman claiming to be the victim's girlfriend had arrived on the scene to say she'd tampered with his bike's brakes after she caught him cheating on her.

"Love hurts," Iris said to Nick as they headed out.

"Nazereth?" Nick guessed.

"Spot on, my good man," Iris smiled slightly but not to make light of the case.

The next morning at the end of shift, Iris was getting ready to leave, although it would feel strange going home alone without Brass. As she shut her locker door, a blindfold was suddenly applied to her eyes.

"All right, who's idea of a joke?" Iris grumbled as she waited for an answer.

"You're being kidnapped, so just relax and keep that blindfold on," Sara answered with a snicker, as she and Catherine guided Iris away.

Iris played along and rode patiently with them for the next thirty minutes, aware that they were headed out of the metro part of Vegas by the changing sounds from rush hour traffic to decreasing sounds of traffic so that only an occasional car was heard now.

"Ladies, enough is enough, I'm not removing the blindfold but come on what's this all about?" asked Iris exasperatedly.

"You'll see! Sorry, Iris, that's we can say! We've promised secret and terrible oaths not to break our word," Catherine tried her best to sound mysterious.

Sara had her mouth covered to suppress her own giggles. Iris was going to kill them, she just knew it.

Catherine's car finally stopped and they helped Iris get out to and with each of them beside her. Her nose twitched at familiar smells but she found herself doubting her conclusion of the location.

"Iris?"

"Grissom? Griss, what the heck's going on?"

She heard laughter ripple all around her.

As Grissom removed her blindfold, a sight Iris never thought to see made her gasp outright but in sheer delight. Brass sat on Kyrie, white-knuckled, gripping the saddle horn for dear life, but ready to ride. He was dressed in blue jeans, a dark denim shirt, and wore a ball cap. Kyrie looked back at him as if to say 'you've nothing to fear'.

Jim leaned down to pull her up to ride double behind him. "You can hang onto my saddle horn if you want," he whispered in her ear with a slightly leering grin.

She was equally surprised to see everyone now mounting up from Grissom to Greg. She shook her head in wonder, eyes full of questions.

"Nick's been showing us how to ride for the last few days. We decided to do this as a new team outing. Brass insisted on getting the basics down too. He knows you wanted him to try it just once," Grissom informed her with a wide grin.

Remembering Brass' wisecrack about his saddle horn, Iris buried her hands in his jeans pockets only to encounter a small box. She drew out a small burgundy box and Brass heard her make a soft sound of "oh my." The rest of the team gathered around on their mounts to watch closely.

"Go on, Iris, open it!" Sara urged, flashing a secretive smile at Grissom.

Iris slowly opened the box as the sunlight sparkled off the rose-colored diamond set in white gold. How? When? Iris' mind reeled in shock. Jim took the box, pulled out the ring and placed it on third finger of her left hand. He was going to do this right and dismounted for the moment.

"Iris, I love you, I know you love me. You're going to be in my own witness relocation program with the new name of Brass, so get used to the sound of it. Deal or no deal?" asked Brass.

"It's the best offer I've had today, cowboy, so saddle up," Iris said demurely as Brass climbed cautiously back on Kyrie. Iris then kissed the back of his neck while before burying her hands in his pockets to find he did have his own saddle horn indeed as she heard his soft groan resulting from her second exploration. His head turned slightly to catch her sly smirk, his arms clamping down on hers to trap her hands in his pockets.

The team gave a chorus of shouts ranging from "all right" to "yeah" to "about time you two." Starting with Jim and Iris and ending with Nick bringing up the rear, the team went on to have a short trail ride and picnic breakfast compliments of Sara and Catherine. Later on, some of the team decided they wanted to try riding again in the future and would seek Nick or Iris out to learn more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had generously given Iris Friday off at Brass' request on the promise that she would work the weekend. After pulling up in front of the business with Brass in his Dodge Charger, he hopped out to open her door as she stepped out to look again at the business.

"Iris, you're sure?"

"You betcha, hon! It's been a season of firsts for me here recently. My first love and lover, being shot, being paralyzed, being on administrative leave, getting the job I love back, being proposed to. This is a unique way to tie the events together."

"Okay, we're going in," Brass took her by the arm as they went through the door, a doorbell jingling to announce their entrance.

"Is that Jimmy Brass I see? Me boyo, for too long have these eyes not seen the likes of you! And who might be this lovely lass that graces your arm?" asked a booming voice with a faint Irish lilt as a tall bear of a man with a shock of red hair came out of the back doorway.

"Patrick Daniel O'Conner, may I present Iris King soon to be Brass," Jim said proudly. "Iris, this is a good friend of mine from back in the day when we were cops in Newark. He now runs this establishment."

"Soon to be Brass, as in Mrs. Jimmy Brass? My God, Jimmy, pull the wool over me eyes yet again. Rose will be so pleased to hear and high time she'll say you know!" Pat boomed as he congratulated Brass with a slap on the back and a kiss on Iris' cheek. He laughed heartily to see her blush pink at that.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Pat. Jim recommended you as the only man for this job since you've down work for him previously," Iris said as she shook the big man's hand which engulfed her own. Iris noted Pat also wore a St. Michael's medal that was identical to Jim's.

"So he has, so he has, and I'd be honored to perform the same for you but I think my young associate, Dominic, might do a more fitting job at that," Pat assured her as he showed Iris where to sit.

"Did you have a design in mind?" Pat questioned.

"Yes, a small lavender iris with the initials J and B in each of the side petals, and this date making up the stem," Iris indicated on a piece of paper she produced.

Pat looked over the image and stroked at his chin, as his younger worker, Dominic, also looked it over and nodded.

"It'll be located here, Pat," Brass pointed to the small of Iris' back on the right as he raised the back of her blouse to the small puckering of scarred skin.

"A pleasure it'll be to amend that blemish into something beautiful," Pat murmured as he looked over the design again and envisioned the outcome.

"Well, my lass, if you're ready we're ready."

Iris lay down on the table prone on her stomach as Brass sat by her head to hold her hand, took a deep breath and nodded at Jim with a dimpled smile that she was prepared.

Dominic had prepared a stencil of the design and applied it to Iris' back. After the tracing was complete, he prepared his needle with ink for the first phase of the tattoo.

"You're such a bad influence, but here goes nothing," Iris murmured up at Brass with a mischievous as he winked in agreement and kissed her hand.

"Jimmy, me boy, Dominic doesn't need you hovering over her like a mother hen. She's in good hands, you know," Pat laughed good-naturedly.

"I'm just over here, Iris," Jim said as he received a slap on the back from Patrick. Brass took a seat and got his Blackberry out. He was still familiarizing himself with the new technology and getting the hang of texting.

The loud buzzing of the tattoo needle droned on as Dominic took his time to outline and then color in the iris tattoo design from the stencil. Iris winced minimally as she watched Jim going at it on his Blackberry and murmuring to himself but she was glad for the distraction. The discomfort was minimal from the tattooing and not actually painful. Jim's muttering was getting louder.

"Are you playing a game?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, sort of, damn this thing," Brass griped. "I'm stepping outside for a few minutes."

Iris rolled her eyes at him as he walked out the door. She turned her head and wished she could watch Dominic at work. She admired the talent of tattoo artists and the intricacy of designs and colors that they executed using a living canvass for their work.

After several minutes, Dominic had finished and carefully wiped her skin off of excess colored ink. Jim had returned earlier and immediately went to help her sit up as Dominic handed Pat a mirror. Pat positioned the mirror and gestured at Iris to view Dominic's handiwork. Jim peered at her backside as well.

"It's just beautiful," Iris said in an awed voice.

"Dominic, you did a great job!" Jim said approvingly.

Dominic smiled broadly at the compliment as he put his equipment away and then excused himself.

"Iris, my dear, I'm glad you found each other. What a story you'll have to tell your children one day," boomed Pat.

"Whoa now, Pat, that's being a bit premature," Jim cautioned with upraised hands.

"Perhaps but either way Miss Iris is ready to go," Pat said graciously with a courtly air.

As they left Pat's shop, Iris got slowly into Brass' car as the tattoo site still smarted even though it was bandaged. She put her seatbelt on and shifted her position gingerly.

"You gonna be okay?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, it just stings a bit," Iris replied. "Where to now?"

"I was thinking the Belleza Wedding Chapel," Brass said matter-of-factly.

"You must be joking!" Iris exclaimed with huge eyes.

"Not about this. It's all set. I contacted everyone on the team. Grissom and Sara are on their way to your place to get that plum-colored pantsuit that you're a knockout in. Nick's stopping by my place to get my gray suit. The rest will meet us there. Thrown together but it'll have to do," Brass declared in a no-nonsense fashion.

"Anyone surprised at this development?" Iris wondered.

"Well, I told the team you were getting deflowered and then we were on the way to the wedding chapel," Jim explained.

"Deflowered!" Iris gasped and choked in the same instant.

"Uh, wrong wording, I meant you were getting a flower tattoo. That surprised Gil, Catherine and Sara have a camera to get proof, Nick and Warrick want to see your new tat, and Greg's betting I'm full of it," Jim amended quickly as Iris let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Um, you already took care of the deflowering part," Iris said pointedly.

"True. Remember, I'm the only bee that gets to pollinate you," Brass chuckled with a wicked grin.

"You can use your stinger on me anytime," Iris leaned over to whisper suggestively in his ear.

The Dodge Charger turned a hard left on Paradise Road as it headed to the Belleza Wedding Chapel where Grissom and his team waited to help Brass have the happy ending he wanted with Iris after the nightmare of the last several days. For the first time in a very long time, he was hopeful and had faith in the future he would not be sharing alone.

END

Thanks for reading! The next Brass/Iris story entitled "Special Delivery" will be posting very soon. Comments and reviewed are always welcome.


End file.
